WE ARE JUST THE SAME (PART 2)
by capshawfan1981
Summary: The second part to "We Are Just The Same". Arizona and Callie's lives have changed drastically. Now the proud parents of a 5 year old Haden and 3 year old twins, Hannah & Hunter. Life is great in the Robbins family. Just as it should be... Here is where there story continues...
1. Chapter 1

AN1 – Well here we go guys…. Let's see where we can go with this one…

CHAPTER 1

GENERAL POV

Callie and Arizona Robbins met in a dirty bar bathroom. After dating for a while, they knew that the connection they shared was something that story tales are made of. Callie had come from a broken marriage and sadness while Arizona had survived her fair share of heartache as well, but once they found each other, they realized what love was truly supposed to feel like. After falling madly in love with one another, they decided to take the next step and buy a home together. Life seemed perfect for the two women, having so many things going right for them.

As in any other loving and committed relationship Arizona proposed to Callie. Making Callie feel like she was on top of the world. Instantly saying yes they began their journey into marriage. Even though they both loved their lives the way they were, completely happy with one another they had a long heartfelt talk about adding a baby into the mix. Which is where their perfectly handsome son Haden Bryce Robbins came into the picture. Neither woman was prepared for the amount of love they could possess for someone so instantly. But they went through the motions of live with a child and found that it was a complete dream come true for them both.

After a while, the conversation of adding another Robbins baby to their family, Callie and Arizona agreed to try for an addition and were surprisingly shocked to find out that they were not only expecting one new baby, but twins. Hannah Michelle Robbins and Hunter Bradley Robbins were both delivered via cesarean and were healthy, happy babies. Now, 3 years later the Robbins family is a busy one. Two surgeon mothers, a 5 year old fixing to start kindergarten and twin 3 year old toddlers makes for a hectic, but happy life. This is where this story begins. Looking into the lives of Callie and Arizona's family down the line and in the mix of their expanded family life.

FLASH FORWARD 3 YEARS…

CALLIE'S POV

"Haden and Hunter Robbins! You both better get in here and pick up these toy soldiers or I am throwing them away. I mean it boys!" Arizona yells from the family room.

I look over to my two sons and both of their heads snap up upon hearing their mother yelling for them. Both wearing matching 'oh shit' looks on their faces before they both jumped down from the table, and rush to the living room to save their toys from the wrath of my wife. I simply laugh before looking at my daughter Hannah, who is sitting at the table coloring in her princess color book.

I am finishing up lunch for our family when Arizona comes into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of water. Arizona has been going crazy cleaning the downstairs and I am in charge of the upstairs this weekend. Splitting the household chores has been a real lifesaver since we have now become outnumbered by our children.

"I do not understand it Calliope. I get one room cleaned and move on to the next, only to walk back into the first one and it looks like a tornado went through it." She says before taking a long drink of her water.

"Babe, you have to put your food down with them. Don't let them run behind you and make another mess. You're the mom here… so stand up to your children." I say while fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Why can't your brothers be as well behaved as you are Hannah?" Arizona asks our daughter before kissing the top of her head, and heading back into the other room.

A little while later, I am setting lunch on the dining room table and Arizona joins me with 3 little Robbins kids fast on her heels.

"Haden, after lunch is over, Mommy is going to take you to get the rest of your school clothes. So make sure you eat enough because you won't have a chance to eat later son." I say to Haden.

"Do I have to go? I wanted to play in my club house today mama." He says, batting those long eyelashes at me.

"Don't even try to whip out those eyes Haden Bryce. You have less than a week before you get to go to big boy school, and this is our last day off before mommy and I have to go back to work." I explain to my son.

"Yes ma'am." He says before smiling and getting back to his lunch.

After lunch, Arizona and Haden left to finish up his shopping and I took the twins out to the back yard to play. When Arizona and I bought this house, the back yard was elegant. The yard was beautifully manicured and it served as a relaxing place for us and our friends to enjoy drinks after rough days at work. Now… looking into our back yard you will see a huge play area with swings, little tricycles and huge colorful balls. Yes, it's safe to say that our lives have changed drastically. But in a very good way.

Watching Hunter play in the sandbox and Hannah pushing her baby dolls in the mini stroller I sit back and smile. I cannot get over how truly blessed my wife and I are to have 3 beautiful and healthy children. I am pulled from my daze when I hear Hunter yelling "Pawpaw.. Mamaw" over and over. Soon to be joined by Hannah and her excitement.

"Hey Callie. Sorry that we just let ourselves in. But we knocked and rang the doorbell. Daniel heard the kids in the back yard so we headed back." My mother in law Barbara says to me.

I stand with a smile and hug my in laws. They have been out of town on vacation for two weeks, and the kids missed them greatly. Arizona, me, Tim and Lexie all pitched in to send them on a cruise for the 40th wedding Anniversary. The night we surprised them with the tickets, Barbara cried and Daniel even looked a little teary eyed. But needless to say the grandkids missed them like crazy, and are obviously very happy to see them back home.

"Oh, that is fine Mama B. How was the vacation?" I ask them.

"It was beautiful dear. We enjoyed the cruise very much. I still cannot thank you kids enough for sending us. We had a great time and Daniel even took a nap.. in the middle of the day!" she says with a laugh.

"Wow. That is a shock." I play while my father in law scoops up Hannah and gives her a hug.

"How is Papa's little princess? Are you being a good girl for your mama?" He asks, and Hannah just eats up the attention. Being the only girl she has become everyone's little 'princess' and at times she even refers to herself and such.

"Hey there partner." He says to Hunter who I standing with his arms wrapped around his grandfather's legs. "I missed you both. Where's Cowboy?" He asks referring to Haden. Since the day Haden was born The Colonel has called him his "cowboy". Where that name came from, I have no idea. Because Arizona nor myself are remotely country, but it is his name for him so it stuck.

"He went with Arizona to finish up his school shopping. He should be back really soon. Can I get you anything to drink? We were just getting ready to go in for a snack before nap time." I say to my in laws.

"That sounds great. We will help you wash them up." Barbara says as we head inside.

Once the kids were cleaned up and finished their snacks, I put them down in their rooms for their nap. Returning downstairs I sit in the living room enjoying a glass of lemonade listening to the stories about my in laws vacation when Arizona and Haden entered.

After the front door opened, all we saw was a flash of 'Haden' go by running straight towards the back door when I called for him to stop. "Haden, come see who is here." I say to my son.

Haden walks into the living room and then his face lights up at the sight before him. He runs and jumps into his grandfather's arms before switching to his grandma and being covered in kisses. Arizona enters shortly behind him, with several department store bags in her hands.

"Hey mama. Hi daddy. You're back! How was the cruise?" She asks while setting the bags down and walking over to greet her parents.

"It was wonderful dear. Looks like you have had your hands full." Barbara says looking at my wife's appearance.

Arizona is wearing blue jean shorts, a light pink v-neck tshirt and her sneakers. Hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. Complete 'shopper mode'. I think it's adorable though, and Arizona knows it. Especially when she is wearing shorts. Her legs go on for days. _I especially like them wrapped around my head… but I have to save that image for later when we are alone…_

"Oh yeah. We are officially finished school shopping, and Haden is set." Arizona says.

"Great. Well your father and I are here because we missed the kids, and because we have other motives.." Barbara says with a smile.

"What is it mother?" Arizona asks crossing her arms waiting for her mother to ask the question we are already sure she will ask.

"Well, your father and I were hoping that we could steal our grandkids for the night. We wanted to have a night with them before Haden starts school Monday. Your brother is bringing Tj and Callista over later as well." She asks.

Arizona looks over at me for an answer, and I smile and nod. Knowing that our kids would have a great time with their grandparents, as they always do.

"Ok mama, but NO SUGAR. I'm serious. Calliope and I do not let them have sweets and last time Hannah came home talking about doughnuts for a week." Arizona says seriously to her mother.

Barbara raises 3 fingers and says, "Grandmas Honor… no sweets." And we all laugh.

"Alright, we will get their bag ready and then you can kidnap our children for the night." I say before taking my wife by the hand, picking up the bags from the store and heading upstairs to pack for the 3 kids.

ARIZONA'S POV

Shutting the front door, I lock the deadbolt and lean my back against it. Callie is standing a few feet in front of me as we just told our 3 children goodbye for the night. They are now headed to spend the remainder of the day, and the night with their grandparents. Leaving my wife and I all alone in our house. Something that does not happen very often what so ever.

Callie starts to say something when I stop her. Placing my finger over her lips.

"Shhh… do you hear that?" I ask while my eyes move to look around the empty room.

"I don't hear anything Arizona." She says in a whisper. Playing along.

"Exactly Calliope. It's quiet… completely silent… no police sirens of toy cop cars going off, no cartoons playing, no crying or arguing over toys…. Just….complete…silence…" I say with a smile. "It is just you.. and me.. in this big house… ALL..ALONE…" I finish.

Callie steps forward, wrapping her arms around my waist and leans over to whisper in my ear.

"What do you say we go upstairs and break the silence? I wouldn't mind a little screams or moans.." she says, her breath hot against my ear.

"Well Calliope.. I say.. why are we still downstairs.. and why do you still have so many clothes on?" I reply to my wife before slowly kissing her lips softly.

"I can do something about that." She says before reaching for the hem of my tshirt and lifting it over my head. Throwing the shirt down onto the floor, leaving me in my shorts and bra.

"Bedroom… now.." I say before my wife playfully smacks my ass and takes off running up the stairs. "Oh you want to race?" I yell before chasing her up the stairs and disappearing behind our bedroom doors.

_Grandparent sleepovers are AWESOME! _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

ARIZONA'S POV

"I can't believe that tomorrow he is going to start school Calliope. When did he become so grown up? It feels like yesterday we were walking the floors with him at night." I say to my wife.

Callie and I are laying in our bed in complete darkness. My head is resting on her chest, and I'm tracing random patterns across the skin on her stomach.

"I don't know babe. But we can't keep him home and somehow magically make him stay small. He is growing up." Callie says and I feel her hand rubbing up and down my back soothingly.

"The twins are getting more and more independent every day. Before we know it Haden's going to have a girlfriend and the twins will be in Junior High."

"Ok babe. You are getting way ahead of yourself here. It's kindergarten. Relax." Callie says with a laugh.

"What about having another baby?" I ask. My wife's hand stops moving on my back and she reaches over and turns on the lap by the bed.

"You are not serious right now, right?" She asks in a shocked voice.

"I don't know. Maybe.. what do you think?" I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"_I think_ you had one too many glasses of wine with dinner. You're talking crazy right now. Three kids that have two surgeon mothers is enough for us." Callie says right back.

"Don't you miss having a tiny little human to hug and kiss and that wants you to hold them all the time? The twins couldn't be any less interested in hugs and kisses these days. They just want to be on the go all the time. And _don't_ get me started on Haden. He already doesn't want us to kiss him when anyone is around." I continue with a pout.

"Arizona. I am just as sad as you are about our baby growing up and starting school. But we have a long, loooong while before any of them are leaving this house. I think having another baby would be marital suicide. Do you remember how long we went without sex after the twins were born? Do you remember how many nights we didn't sleep because as soon as Hannah would fall asleep, Hunter wanted to wake up and play? Or vice versa? I know I sure as hell do." Callie says.

Remembering everything as she was saying it, the idea of how sweet and cute it would be to have another baby disappeared almost instantly.

"Ok. You're totally right. No more babies. Luckily we have the safest sex that there is, and I can't knock you up on accident." I say as Callie turns the lamp back off.

"You're tellin' me. I have never been so grateful to be a Lesbian, as I am during your 'I want another baby' spells." Callie says and we both bust out laughing.

"I love you Calliope. Good night babe." I say to my wife, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you too babe. Good night." Callie says before we both end our conversing and begin to let sleep take over.

*The next morning*

"Mommy….mama… WAKE UP!" Haden yells as he superman flies onto our bed in between us. "Today is my first day of school. Come on mama. I need to get dreeeesed." He says while trying with all his strength to pull Callie out of our bed.

"Hold on their buddy. Let mama slip on her robe and we will get you ready. We have plenty of time. I promise." Callie says while removing the covers and standing. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she throws on her robe, ties it shut and follows our 5 years old towards his room.

I get up as well, slip on some yoga pants and peek on the twins. They are both sound asleep in their individual rooms, so I head downstairs to start making coffee for my wife and I, and some breakfast for Haden. As badly as I wanted to take him to school on his first day, I have a scheduled surgery and couldn't push it no matter how hard I tried to get out of it. So Callie promised to take plenty of pictures for me to see.

Just as I finished with breakfast, my wife and my son come walking into the kitchen. Haden just beams excitement from his face. His hair is spiked up the way my brother started doing it, and now Haden insists on wearing it that way every place we go. He has on some little blue jeans, and a button down pin strip shirt. Looking down at his feet, I notice he has on his trust old converse shoes.

"Uh, babe. Why doesn't he have his new shoes on for school? Those are so old and very unflattering." I say to my wife, while pointing down at our sons shoes.

"He insisted on wearing them. He gets that from _you…_ I hate those shoes, but _you_ and _he_ insist on wearing them." Callie tells me matter-of-factly.

She does have a point there. Whenever I'm not in sneakers or heely's for work, I am in my converse, at all times.

"They are for good luck mommy. For my big day." Haden says with his smile, and those Robbins dimples on display.

"They sure our big boy. I'm so happy that you are excited about today. Just remember that if anything happens, or you need anything you go find your teacher. Ok? And I will be there to pick you up when you get out today." I say before kissing his cheek.

Haden climbs up at the breakfast table, and I hand him his bowl of oatmeal, and some fresh fruit. He wastes no time devouring his meal and stands to place his bowl in the sink.

"Mama, I'm ready. Can we go now? Is it time yet?"

Callie and I both laugh. He is so excited he can barely stand in one place for more than two seconds.

"Ok, tell Mommy bye and give her lots of kisses because we won't get to see you for the rest of the day." Callie tells him. Before I know it Haden is lunging himself into my arms, and wraps his little arms around my neck. I hold him like that for a few seconds, before releasing my death grip on him and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"You have a SUPER awesome day big guy. Mommy loves you."

I feel the tears building up in my eyes as I watch Callie slip Haden's little backpack over his shoulders. He picks up his lunchbox and waves bye to me one last time. I stand in the doorway the entire time my wife and son are getting into the car and drive away. The second I closed the door, I let my tears fall. Nobody warned me about how horrible this would be back when we were deciding to have kids. Because I would have figured out a way to prepare myself. Ok, so maybe I had 5 years to prepare, but I'm not ready dammit.

Pushing myself away from the door and wiping my tears, I head into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast.

The sound of my children's footsteps on the ceiling above me, let me know that they are both awake for the day. I go upstairs and begin getting them ready for daycare and turn on the television in my bedroom so they can be entertained while I myself get dressed for work.

An hour later I am walking into the doors of SGMW holding each of my kids hands. Nurses and other staff stop and say good morning to them as they are both well known around the hospital. Having two mothers that are both surgeons here has made them pretty popular. Not to mention they are insanely adorable if I do say so myself.

Once the kids were both safely signed into daycare, I head up to the Ped's floor to see what all I had ahead of myself for today. No matter what they throw at me, I am not missing the chance to pick up my son from school on his first day.

"Well don't you look like a ray of freakin sunshine today." Teddy says, coming to stand next to me at the nurses station.

"What are you doing in Ped's. Aren't my patient's a bit smaller than your average ones?" I ask, clearly with attitude in my voice.

"Well, yes. But I am here because one of my patients that need a arterial repair just so happen to be 4. Believe me, I'm not here trying to spend my time with you and your fabulous attitude this morning. What's your problem?" Teddy says.

"Haden started school today. And I missed it. I have surgery in 30 mintues." I say with a pout.

"Oohhh, that explains this." Teddy says, waving her hand around in front of my face.

"He's in school already Teddy. This isn't exactly easy. You will find out once that kid drops from Addisons belly. Mark my words." I tell her.

"Well let's not start shipping my kid off to college just yet. Addison isn't even through her first trimester. I have a way to go still." Teddy says and we both laugh.

"Well take my advice, start preparing now. Don't wait. Because you will _NOT _be prepared."

"Got it." She says.

"I better go, I have to go check on my patient before they get him ready for surgery. I'll try to meet up with you for lunch." I say to my best friend before going our separate ways. Walking down the hall towards the OR floor, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out to see a message from my wife.

It was a picture of Haden, sitting at his little desk. His name written across the top on a strip of paper and he has a huge smile on his face. Under the picture she wrote, "He did great. Didn't even cry when I left. I on the other hand, and a hot mess."

Laughing to myself, I respond to her.

Glad to see I'm not the only one losing it over the situation. Fixing to head into surgery. Be careful. Love you – xoxo A

Go be great. Text me after. Love you too – xoxo C

Putting my phone away, I step into the patients room and begin what will be a very long day I am certain.

Sorry for a short chapter, but I wanted to get past Haden's first day of school. I have another chapter almost finished and I'll post it up tonight. Thanks guys!

Capshawfan1981


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – OUT NUMBERED BY THE TINY HUMANS

CALLIE'S POV

"Haden Bryce, you better not be in that refrigerator! We have to leave and you better not have anything on that shirt young man!" Arizona calls out to our oldest son from the living room.

Today we are taking the kids to have our family photos taken, and Haden is wearing a light blue button down shirt which would be very easy to stain.

"I'm not mommy. I was throwing away my water bottle." Haden says while walking back into the living room with us.

Arizona and I were currently dressing our twins in their outfits so we can make it to the studio on time. Hunter is wearing a blue shirt that is identical to Hadens, and Hannah is wearing a light pink dress that is the same color as my blouse. Arizona's blouse is the same color as the boys as well. She wanted to wear pink, but with the eyes that woman has, I insisted on the blue. Everyone wearing black slacks except for Hannah with her black tights, and me in my black skirt we finally finish dressing. I take the two boys upstairs to comb their hair while Arizona began working on Hannah's hair. My wife insists on her having a bow in her hair at all times. I swear we have a bow for every single color of clothing the little girl owns. And that is A LOT of clothes. So try to imagine.

Finally we have the 3 of them ready to go, and with a bag over my shoulder full of emergency outfit changes, we head out the door. The drive over to the studio was spent with the 3 kids singing along to their cd in the car, and Arizona and I talking about the different poses she wanted to take. She had really done her research on photographers and we picked the final one out together.

Pulling into the parking lot, we take the kids out of the car, touching up their hair and straightening the boys shirts as we walk inside. Arizona has Hannah by her hand, and I have Hunter and Haden by the hand as well. An older woman opens the door, letting us in and greets us with a huge smile.

"You must be the Robbins family." She said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am. That's us." I say while letting go of Haden's hand as he holds the door open for his mom and sister.

"Well isn't he the perfect little gentleman." The woman says. "I'm Eva Moss. It's a pleasure to meet you." She says, introducing herself to me and extending her handshake.

"Callie Robbins. Very nice to meet you as well. This is our oldest son Haden, and this is Hunter. You have already spoken to my wife, Arizona. And that little one is Hannah." I say.

"Well you certainly have a beautiful family. Such handsome little men, and she is absolutely adorable." The woman say. "Well, we are going to set you guys up over here if you would like to follow me."

Walking into the room, we can see the various props the woman has for her photo sessions and the kids walk around looking. The woman turns to us and asks, "Ok, would you like to do the family photos first, or the kids alone?"

"We were wanting some with the boys together, some of Hannah alone, and then a few with the three of them." Arizona says.

"Ok, sounds great. Ladies first." She says, while reaching her hand out for Hannah.

The photos she took of our baby girl were beyond beautiful. And the ones of the boys together were more than we had hoped for. Next she took a couple of Arizona with the kids and then some of me with them. After the various poses of our entire family, we assumed the photo shoot was complete and we started getting the kids ready. Eva asked Arizona and I if she could take a few of the two of us together, and with a smile we both agreed.

We hadn't planned to have any taken alone, as we had never done this before, but the woman took quite a few different poses of us, and let us proof them on the screen. She had changed a couple to black and white, and instantly my wife fell in love with them. What was supposed to have been a simple photo shoot for our family ended up being an over the top elaborate spread and resulting in a car payments worth of photos. Considering we hadn't had professional photos taken since the twins were newborns we didn't mind the huge purchase.

After the photos, we were loaded up in the SUV and while driving, Haden speaks up. "Moms, can we go eat at Flatts?" he asks.

I look over at my wife, who is driving and she smiles. Shrugging her shoulders to let me know that it is up to me.

"What do you say?" And the three loves in the back seat all say "PLEASE" in unison.

"Well how can we say no to that?" Arizona says with a wink. So we head in the direction of our favorite little organic restaurant 'Tycoon Flatts', for a family lunch. 3 very happy Robbins children in the back seat singing along to " Goyte's Somebody That I Used To Know" and cracking my wife and I both up.

ARIZONA'S POV

"A table for 5 please." Callie says to the hostess at the restaurant. And soon we are being seated at a table. I am in the middle of placing our drink orders when I hear a woman say, "Dr. Robbins? Dr. Torres?" and it catches me off guard. Nobody has called Callie 'Dr. Torres' in a VERY long time, and when I turn to see who is calling us I swallow. Ashley Denton was the nurse that had hit on me, and who I almost totally fucked up with back when Callie was pregnant with Haden. She had transferred to another hospital soon after and we hadn't seen or heard from her. But I swallowed, or almost chocked is more like it, because she was obviously several months pregnant and holding the hand of a man. I didn't miss the smirk on Callie's face either.

"Nurse Denton…" Callie says with a fake smile spread across her face. "How are you?" she asks the woman.

"I thought that was you two. I am doing good actually." She says, rubbing her hand across her stomach and smiling up at the man next to her. "This is my husband Steven. Steven this is Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres." She says, introducing him to us. I extend my hand to the man, and correct the woman's introduction of my wife, "This is Dr. Callie Robbins actually. My wife." I say while looking Ashley right in the eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. That's right. I'm sorry." She says while glancing around the table at our children. "These must be your kids. Wow, quite a group you have here. I remember you being pregnant with the first one, but I had no idea you had more." She says with a bit of shock on her face. And I was ready to end this conversation when Callie spoke up first.

"Yes, these are our twins. Hannah and Hunter. This is our son Haden. You know, the one I was pregnant with when you were trying to seduce my wife." Callie says with a HUGE fake smile on her face. Tilting her head to the side and looking directly at Ashley.

The man cleared his throat, and spoke. "Well, it was very nice meeting you both. Enjoy your dinner. We apologize for interrupting." He says politely. The look on Ashley's face was priceless though. She obviously didn't expect Callie to bring up the fact that she was a lady loving chick once upon a time and it was ALSO very apparent that her husband wasn't aware of it. When they walked off, I finally let the laugh slip out that I had been holding in since Callie's information spilled out.

I reach over and give my wife's hand a squeeze while Haden looks back towards the table. He had been watching Ashley and her husband walk away and took this opportunity to speak up. "Moms. What is seduce mean?" and I spit my water onto the table in front of me. I look up at Callie and she is pale white. We have always kept from letting any type of inappropriate conversation take place in front of our children, but Callie had let her hate for Ashley get the best of her and was caught up in the moment without realizing that 3 sets of ears were picking up every word.

"Umm, that is like a crossword puzzle. Some call it Soduku, or other things. But don't say that word. It's very unflattering Haden." I say, knowing my wife is at a complete loss for words. And within a few moments, our children lose interest on the conversation that had just taken place as the waitress brings their plates of food.

I lean over, pressing my lips closely to Callie's ear and say, "Good job babe. But she totally had that coming to her." And then I kiss her cheek finally making my wife smile.

Dinner was nice, the kids had a great time and that always make Callie and I happy. So after leaving, we made one last stop to pick up some frozen yogurt for the kids. Figured if we were doing this, we might as well go all out. The look on their faces when we pulled into Freddy's was priceless. We try to save treats for the kids for special occasions, but a family day like this doesn't get to happy all that often with our schedules. Pulling into our driveway, and entering the house our boys take no time racing towards the back door. Callie luckily caught them in time.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold it right there you two. If you plan on going to that play house, then you both take your little tushies upstairs and change into some play clothes. You're grandma got you those shirts and I'm sure she doesn't want them ruined after one wearing." Callie says and both boys turn to make their new path towards their bedrooms.

"What do you say we change, and we can go have a little tea party on the deck with Hannah?" Callie asks me with a soft kiss.

"Sounds perfect." I say with a smile before leading Hannah upstairs to change as well.

Before we know it, we are sitting on the deck, and watching the boys climb up their play place and slide down. Every so often once of the would call out for our attention to watch them, and we would with a smile. Hannah was being the perfect hostess and made sure to keep filling our tiny pink tea cups with her imaginary tea, and serving us our incredibly delicious invisible cookies. While watching the kids play, I glance over at my wife who has Hannah sitting on her lap and they are deep in a conversation about baking or princess' or something along those lines before looking back at my boys.

Life just can't get any better than this. Sure, there are times I could definitely go for another baby. Just because I think the world could never have too many little Calliope's in it, and then other times I think that we have the perfect combination as it is. Nobody ever knows what the future holds for them. I have learned this for sure. I never planned to have a wife and 3 kids. And look at what I have? I never imagined that this is how I would describe a perfect day… but I do.

Later that night, after baths were complete and stories had been read, Callie and I climb into bed. She is laying on her back and her bedside lamp was still glowing. I moved over and pulled the covers back from her legs while straddling her waist.

"Hey you." I say while leaning down to place a soft kiss on my wife's lips.

Her hands resting on my hips, she smiles into the kiss and says, "Hey yourself."

"I had such a great day today." I tell her. While looking between her eyes and her lips.

"I did too. It was perfect." She says with her eyes moving in the same pattern as mine.

"It was ALMOST perfect." I say, correcting her and causing her to cock her head to the side with a questioning look.

"What do you mean almost?" Callie asks.

"A perfect day would end with me (kiss on her lips) and my mouth (kiss on her neck) deep inside (reaching up to palm her breast with my hand) of you…" I say before locking my lips on hers and pressing my tongue inside her warm mouth. Quickly receiving the 'green light' from my wife, we begin moving hands across each other's bodies, and moans begin to slip out.

_Now today is perfect….. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – CALZONA HOTNESS

ARIZONA'S POV

"Good morning sunshine!" Teddy says while walking up behind me in line for coffee.

"I'm not so sure about the 'good' part, but morning Teds." I say back in a less than thrilled tone.

"You look like shit by the way." She adds.

"Well it's great to see you too. And I didn't get much sleep last night. Callie and I started watching a movie and it was super late by the time we fell asleep. To top things off I got paged in at 4."

"I hear you on that one. I have been here all night. I'm exhausted as well. That does make for a crappy morning. Where's Callie?" Teddy asks.

"She should be here soon. She had to take Haden to school and drop the twins off at daycare since I had to come in."

"Oh, I'm sure that was an eventful morning for her. Try to get some rest though, you look as if you desperately need it." Teddy says before walking away with her coffee in hand.

"I'm headed to an on call room as we speak. See ya later." I say before making a B-line to an empty on call room. Hopefully I can get an hour of sleep before rounds this morning.

I manage to make it down the hall without being stopped and I slip inside the empty room. Kicking off my Heely's I take off my lab coat and lay down. It doesn't take me but a few minutes of laying still to feel my body give in and sleep taking over. I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but when I feel the bed dip next to me, and someone's body press against my back I open my eyes. My senses quickly pick up on the scent of Callie's perfume and I smile in the darkness when I feel her arm wrap around my waist.

"Good morning baby." Callie whispers into my ear. "I missed you this morning." She says while her hand finds the bottom of my scrub top and her fingers begin moving across the skin of my stomach.

"I missed you t—" I begin to say, but the second I feel Callie's tongue against my neck, I quickly lose my train of thought.

Her hand moves further up my stomach until she cups my breast over my bra and I turn to lay on my back. Once I am able to reach her, I pull her down from the back of her head to kiss her lips. Within no time things are heating up and I pull Callie on top of me. Her thigh pressing against my center and her mouth is everywhere all at once. Callie lifts herself off me long enough for the two of us to remove our scrubs and I don't waste any time pulling her back on top of me. Now only in bra's and panties, I let my hands explore her exposed flesh.

I move my hand in between our bodies, and push my hand inside of Callie's panties and inside of her wet core. She presses her body against my hand, looking for as much friction as possible. Sliding my fingers inside of her she moans loudly, and buries her face in my neck.

"You feel so good baby." I say to her.

Using my thumb to make firm circles around her clit, and pressing as deeply inside of her as possible I feel Callie begin to tighten around my fingers. Just as her orgasm began to hit her, I felt her latch onto my neck, positive that she was leaving me a HUGE hickey.

"Oh ye-yesss. Arizona.. baby!" she moan out.

Once she has ridden out the last wave of pleasure, her body collapses next to me on the small bed. I expected her to take a few minutes to catch her breath, but to my surprise she lifts herself up and positions herself above me once again.

"Callie.. I need you baby. So bad. That sounded so fucking hot!"

Callie leans down, placing a kiss on my lips and then begins kissing her way down my body. After she past my belly button, I felt her fingers move under my panties, and I raise my hips enough for her to pull them down my legs. I could feel her breath against my core, and it was driving me crazy. The need for her growing by the second.

"Baby, please. Don't tease me… I need y—" I say, but I lose all control to speak when I feel Callie's tongue swipe along my center.

"Mmm, you taste so good." She says before returning her tongue to my core. Her hands reach under my hips and pull me towards her and her tongue presses itself inside of my opening. While her tongue moves up towards my clit, and she firmly presses against it, she enters me with two fingers. Slowly moving them in and out of me at first, but her pace quickens and I fight to hold in my moans.

"Calliope, you drive me s-so crazy b-baby!" I say while reaching down and finding two hands full of black curly hair.

I feel my release building, but before I was sure to come, I felt her pull away and my eyes shot open to try and figure out what made her stop. "W-why did you stop?" I ask my wife, as I am growing incredibly inpatient.

"Come here, I want to kiss you while I make you come baby." She says pulling me up to straddle her lap. I look down between my legs and see Callie's hand and she slides her finger's inside of me with ease. My center is aching for her, and I press myself against her hand harder with each thrust. My arms wrap around my wife's neck and out kiss grows stronger, and faster as my orgasm approaches.

"Come for me baby" Callie whispers against my mouth, and within a few more seconds, my head is town back and I feel my walls constricting around her hand.

"ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssss. Yes yes yes… Callieeeeeeeee." I say as I ride out my orgasm and feel my wife's tongue and lips against my neck. Once I can feel my legs again, I open my eyes that we previously shut tight, and lean over to softly kiss my wife once more. Pulling away I rest my forehead against hers and smile. "What made you decide to come and wake me up like _that_? Not that I'm complaining what so ever. " I saw while climbing off of my wife's lap.

"Well, when I wake up without you, it's what I consider a bad morning. Then I had 3 cranky kids to get ready which added to the not-so-awesome morning. But I knew that coming in here, and doing that.. would get my day kicked off the way I needed it to be." She says with a smile.

"I was super sad about leaving too babe. I'm glad you came in here though.. I missed you like crazy." I say while standing to put my clothes back on. Once we were both dressed and presentable, we walked out of the on-call room just as Teddy and Christina came walking down he hall.

"Well, well, well. Did you two have a good time?" Teddy asks, while eying us both up and down.

"What do you mean by that Altman?" Callie asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't even try to play it off Callie. We all know what the 'I just got my brains screwed out of me' look you two have after you do the lesbian mambo." Christina says while crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were taking a nap!" I say, keeping as straight of a face as I possibly could.

"Right. And I was ice skating in the cafeteria. You two have been together forever already. Shouldn't you be able to refrain from raping each other at work?" Christina says before her and Teddy both laugh and turn to walk away.

I look over at Callie and just before she could say something I hear Teddy call out to me.

"Oh, Arizona.. the tag goes in the back of the shirt. And on the inside. In case you didn't know."

I feel my entire face turn red as I look down to find my scrub top inside out as well as backwards.

"Ugh! I'm never going to hear the end of this." I say, causing Callie to laugh as I made my way back inside the on call room to fix my clothing.

Once I was properly dressed, I took my wife by the hand and we walked towards the cafeteria to grab a coffee before we had to part ways for a greater part of the day. We both had several surgeries scheduled for today, and luckily my parents are picking up Haden from school, before getting the twins from daycare as well. After kissing my wife goodbye, and promising to meet up as soon as we can, I walk towards the elevator to head back up to Ped's.

The elevator was pretty full of people, and upon entering I noticed several of the numbers had already been pressed, indicating there would be many stops. I contemplated taking the stairs, but after the amazing sex I just had with my wife, my legs are worn out so I decided to just enjoy the ride. Pulling out my cell phone, I begin looking over emails that I have been putting off. The elevator stopped and started several times, but what I didn't realize was someone I knew very well had entered when I wasn't aware. It wasn't until their voice saying my name caused me to look up from my iPhone to lock eyes on the woman calling me.

"W-what?" Was all I could get out. My eyes quickly scanning the elevator at all the different peoples faces inside. The next time the elevator 'dinged' and the doors open, I grab the woman by her elbow and pull us both out of it. Searching the hallway for an empty room, I finally push us both inside of an empty supply closet.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" I ask. Instantly feeling my body shake with anger. I had always asked myself what I would do if I ever had to face her. If I ever had to look her in the eyes, how would I feel. Now I know the answer to this question. Pure old fashioned rage and hate. When I didn't receive an answer other than some mumbling and stuttering, I moved in closer. Our chests practically touching.

"I asked you a God damned question. What the fuck are you doing here Mackenzie!?" I force out like venom from my lips. My ex sister in law was inches from me and all I could think about was how I could kill this bitch and not spend the rest of my life in prison for it.

"I came to talk to Tim. I have gotten my life together, I'm a better person than I was when we were married. I need to see my son." She says causing me to laugh loudly, and laugh sarcastically in her face. Stepping back a little, only because I am afraid of what I might do without thinking clearly, and cross my arms.

"What makes you think that I would tell you a damn thing about MY brother, or MY nephew? Why would you want to walk into his life over 5 years later, and expect him to even want to see you?" I ask.

"He's my son Arizona. And I need to fix the mess I made, but I can't do that without you telling me where he is." She asks with what appears to be sincerity in her voice.

"He doesn't even remember you. He has a wonderful MOTHER, and seeing you would do nothing but cause him hurt and confusion. I will not let you come back into their lives only to hurt them once again. Tim is HAPPY. TJ is HAPPY. They have a family. A life. My brother is married to a woman who is worthy of his love. A woman who accepted a child that YOU turned your back on. She raised him. She is his mother. You need to leave. Seriously. Nobody wants you here." I say before ripping the door open to the supply room and hauling ass down the hall. I need to find Lexie and I need to find her fast.

_Mackenzie being here … in Seattle, has disaster written all over it. _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – MACKENZIE

Arizona's POV

"Have you seen Dr. Robbins? I mean, Lexie Robbins?" I say to the intern in the emergency room.

"She was on her way up to CT with our patient. She just left maybe 5 minutes ago Doctor." The short woman says to me.

"Thanks." Is all I manage to get out before heading back towards the elevator, but in the last second I decided to take the stairs to save time. When I reached the CT floor, I pull open the door to find Lexie standing at the nurses station.

"Hey Lex. Do you have a second?" I ask.

"Um, sure. I am waiting on my scans to come up anyway. What's up Arizona?" Lexie asks.

"Let's go in that empty room."

Lexie looks at me with a confused look on her face, but nods and follows me into the empty patient room.

"What is this about Ari? Are you okay?" Lexie asks.

"Yeah… well no… I mean yes." I begin. Knowing that my frustration is obvious, but I pull myself together long enough to get the words out. "Lex, I was in the elevator, and I just had a heated run in with Mackenzie. She is here in the hospital." I finally manage to get out.

"Mackenzie? I don't know a Mack—" Lexie begins, before the light bulb above her head comes on. "Wait! Mackenzie as in Tim's ex wife Mackenzie?" she asks.

"That would be the one. I told her to leave, but if I know Mackenzie the way I do, then she isn't planning to leave that easily. She is here to see TJ, and I wanted to come to you and let you talk to Tim. This is not my place, and I am sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. That wasn't my intention." I say.

"Arizona, I appreciate you standing up for us, and I do not blame you for saying anything to her. But I do think that I need to let Tim know that she is here and see how he wants to handle this situation. Thank you for letting me know." Lexie says, before pulling open the door and making her way out.

I know that this isn't my place, and even though I would love nothing more than to pull that bitch by the head of her hair down a dark alley, I have to stand back and let my brother and his wife handle this. So I run my hands down the front of my scrubs, attempting to brush the stress off of my body, and head out of the room as well.

My pager begins to go off, and my casual walk downstairs turns into a full on sprint. But, I know that this will keep my mind busy at least, so I make my way towards the pit to see who is needing my attention.

Callie's POV

"How are you feeling?" I say as I make my way down the hallway with my best friend Addison.

"I feel sick 24/7 and I think that the God's hate me." She says, causing me to laugh.

"W-why would you think that?" I say through my laughter.

"Because what is the one thing I love more than anything in this world?" Addison asks.

"Ummm, money?" I say.

"No. Try again."

"Okay, uh, sex?" I try once more.

"Callie! No! Coffee!" Addison says with an eye roll.

"Ooookay. I am still lost. So you love coffee. What's the problem? You can still have decaf while your pregnant." I say, trying to be supportive because I remember very well how it felt to give up coffee during pregnancy.

"DECAF is not the problem. I wouldn't mind drinking decaf at this point. The PROBLEM is that even the slightest smell of coffee makes me gag. And every morning when Teddy goes to kiss me goodbye, the smell of coffee on her breath makes me sick. I'm pretty sure she thinks that her kisses make me want to vomit." The redhead says.

By this point, I am all out laughing. And the obvious look of annoyance on my best friend makes me suck up my laughter and focus.

"Well, look at the positive side. Instead of craving something you can't have… your body has made you hate it. So that should make it easier when you feel the urge to have something you can't get." I say trying to put a positive spin on it.

"No. Just…no." she says before both of our pagers begin blaring and we make our way towards the emergency room.

"Going to be a long day." I say as we pick up our pace.

Pushing open the doors to the ER, I see stretchers everywhere. Doctors, interns, nurses, and EMT's moving around like a swarm of angry bee's. Complete and total chaos.

"There's no more available beds here! We're going to have to let them know to start sending people to Mercy West! We just can't handle anymore. All of our OR's are full!" I hear the chief yelling.

"Ortho Robbins! Dr. Montgomery!" We need all hands on deck." Owen says and we quickly snap and put our heads in the game.

"Wh-what happened over here?" I ask as I pull the chart from the nurses hands.

"There was a overpass that collapsed coming into the city. There were over a dozen cars involved and most of these people havne't even been identified." The woman says.

Looking over the chart I see that there is a man with multiple obvious breaks, and possible internal bleeding.

"Where is this man?" I ask the nurse and she points towards bed 3. Turning my head in the direction she was pointing, I feel my legs become weak, and my stomach thrown up into my throat. I knew that head of hair anywhere. Quickly looking down at my chart I see it says, "John Doe. Approximate age, late 50's." 'No…' I thought to myself.

Rushing over to the mans side, I am met with nothing but the confirmation I wasn't prepared for. In the bed, right in front of me was my father in law.

"Somebody get me a mobile Xray! STAT!" I yell towards anyone who would listen. I see a younger intern acknowledge me, and then disappear towards the doors in search of the machine I was requesting.

"You hang in there Daniel. You hear me? Dammit! Do not give up." I say. His eyes were closed from the swelling, and he had bruises and cuts all over his face. If it weren't for the dog tags that he STILL wore around his neck, I wouldn't be able to be positive that this man was my father in law. So many things rushing through my mind, but the fact that Daniel was here in front of me, made my stomach weak. Quickly I grab my cell phone from my pocket to dial Barbara to make sure she is ok, and to also let her know to get down here as quickly as possible. But when she didn't answer, I felt my heart pick up its pace.

Everything seemed to be moving so quickly in front of my face as I spun around and looked at the other patients in the Emergency room. The chances of Barbara being in that car with Daniel are high, and now that she didn't answer her phone, the terror struck and it struck hard. Then I heard it, the screams of pain, coming from a woman who loves me as her own. Yanking the curtain back, I find Barbara. Bloody and bruised as well.

"Callie! Call-Callie! Help me. H-elp Daniel. Please!" She was screaming and crying. Before I could respond to her, I hear the sound of my wife.

"Mom? No.. no.. Mom? Are you ok? Wh-ere's…Where's dad?" She begins to ask, as she moves to stand next to her mother.

Reaching for my wife's shoulder I feel my fingertips make contact just as the loud sound of a Code Blue pierces the air. Whipping my head around when I hear a doctor say, "Get me a crash cart.". I couldn't react. My entire body felt frozen. I couldn't make my legs move for the life of me. Until I saw that the coding cart was being pushed towards Daniel.

"No.." Is all I managed to get out before my body sprung into action and I was pushing people out of my way to get to him.

The steady, and long streaming "beep" and flatline on the monitor made me feel sick. I was giving him cpr in between the other doctor shocking him with the paddles. I didn't even feel the tears that were steadily falling from my eyes as I continued to pump on his chest and stop long enough to give him breaths.

"Dr. Robbins… he's gone.. you should st—" Owen says, trying to pull me away. I just jerked my arms away from him and continued to perform CPR. All the knowledge of being a doctor, and knowing that my father in law was past the point of saving, managed to leave my head. All I could think about was bringing back my wife's father. It wasn't until I felt a hand slowly pull on my wrist and I turned to find two baby blue eyes staring at me, that I finally stopped.

"Calliope… he's gone." Arizona says. Her face was expressionless. She had no tears in her eyes to show me she was in pain. Even though I know her well enough to know that she is in excruciating pain, she showed no sign. I stopped the compressions, never taking my eyes off my wife's face.

"Arizona…" I began. But she simply shook her head before wrapping her arms around my waist. She buried her head in my chest and I placed on hand on the top of her head trying my best to comfort her.

"My m-mom needs your help Callie. Her… her leg.. She needs to get into an OR now." She says slowly.

With one last glance at Daniel, I turn my attention to my mother in law. I didn't want to leave Arizona, but I knew that if there was any way to save Barbara, I had to do it. I would be damned if my wife lost both of her parents today. Once last squeeze of my wife's hand, I headed towards Barbara.

"You! Call up to the OR and tell them we need a room STAT. We are coming up with this patient, and I want an OR ready and waiting by the time I get there." I scream towards an intern.

The look on my face must have told the woman to not even try to explain that there were no OR's available. She picked up the phone and was making the arrangements per my request. Once Barbara was sedated, and ready to transport upstairs, I watched as my team pushed her towards the elevator. Knowing I had a few minutes while they prepare, I walked over and found Arizona sitting in the chair next to her father. Holding his hand in her own.

"Babe.." I whisper. Not wanting to startle her, or ruin the moment she was having with her father. Trying once again, I say. "Ari. We are taking your mom upstairs now. I will have someone come out and update you as quickly as I can assess the damages."

I did not receive a response, and I didn't honestly expect one. Instead I lean down and place a soft kiss on her head and turn to make it towards the OR floor. Just before I pulled open the double doors to the OR, I hear Arizona's voice behind me.

"Calliope… please." Is all I heard and it caused me to freeze in my tracks. Turning around to face my wife. "I need… I need you to save her Cal. I ca-can't lose her too." She says in a child like fragile voice.

"I will do anything I possibly can for her. You will not be losing both of your parents today. Not on my watch. Not if there is anything I can do to stop it. Do you hear me?" I try to get her to let my words sink in, as I place both hands on her cheeks forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Arizona. Look at me."

Finally two beautiful baby blue eyes look up and lock onto my brown. "I'm not strong enough to lose them both Calliope." She says, breaking my heart.

"Whatever you can't do, I will. That's how this works. We are in this together." I say and she nods as the tears begin to slowly fall. Wiping them away with my thumbs, I place a soft and loving kiss on her lips.

"I will send someone out to you as quickly as possible. I love you." I say.

Arizona nods, and even after I turned away I could still feel her eyes burning through me. Knowing she was going through a pain like no other, and there being nothing I could do was killing me. But saving her mom is all I can do right now, and that is my number one priority. Once she is stable, then I will find my wife and help her in any way I can.

Now would be a great time for a miracle….


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

ARIZONA'S POV

My body seems to be moving on auto pilot. The numbness has now taken over every piece of me. My feet move, but I do not direct them which way to go. They seem to have a mind of their own, and has chosen to pace back and forth in the OR waiting room. Sure, I could go up to the gallery and watch Callie operate on my mom instead of sitting out here waiting for some type of news about her condition. But right now, I choose to not use the perks of being a doctor, and have decided to wait in the lobby like any other patients family member. Partly because I know that if I go in that room it will make Callie nervous, and partly because if things do go south, I can't be there to see it first hand.

I am not completely sure how bad my mom's injuries are, but from the look I got of her it isn't good. I have gathered that she has more damage than her leg that seems to be life threatening. I caught on to that rather quickly when I saw Miranda Bailey and Teddy running past me towards the OR that my wife is in. So, to keep from panicking, I am now pacing. Over and over. Back and forth.

I glance up at the clock, and quickly add the hours that have passed. Over 5 hours since Callie took my mom in. But, as a surgeon I know that no news, is good news. Just as I was beginning to wear the carpet out beneath my feet some more, I hear the doors open and turn to see my wife standing there. Still in her scrub gown and mask. My eyes lock on hers, searching and begging for a sign that my mom is ok. When she pulled the mask off her face, she gave me a weak smile. And for the first time in hours, I felt myself let out a breath that I wasn't even aware I had been holding.

"Is she?" I begin.

Callie wraps her arms around me, and squeezes me tightly, and for a split second I feel like everything is ok. Everything is right. But the second she lets go and motions for us to sit, my stomach goes into knots.

"Arizona. She's stable. But Teddy and Miranda found several problems while we had her on the table. The accident caused a great deal of damage to her organs, and even though we all did the very best we can, the next 72 hours are going to be critical." Callie says.

"Okay. I need to see her." I say, beginning to stand. But I feel Callie's hand on mine, pulling me to stay seated.

"Arizona. She is very weak. I know that you want to be with her, but I think you should get some rest first babe. Think about when she wakes up. She would hate to see you looking like this. Especially when she is going to need us to be strong." Callie says.

Knowing that she is right, even though I would love to go in there to see my mom, I know that I need to pull myself together. So instead of responding, I nod my head in understanding.

"Have you spoken to Tim?" Callie asks.

Again I shake my head, but to say 'no'. I knew I should have called my brother, but I couldn't find the strength to tell him that not only had we lost our father, but the chances of us losing our mother as well were extremely high. So yeah, I took the coward approach and waited.

"Ok, I will call Tim and Lexie. I am going to have Teddy driving you home. I am going to check on Momma B, post op and then I'll pick up the kids and meet you at home. Please, go home and take a nice long shower and then lay down. We will be there as soon as we can." Callie says.

I lean my head over and rest it on her shoulder. Tan hands find my hair and I feel them moving through it. A method that Callie always uses to relax me, and almost every time it works. Finally, we both stand as Teddy walks up to us.

"I'll see you at home. And I promise to call you if anything changes at all. I love you." Callie says.

"I love you too." Is as much as I could get out.

Soon I am seated in the passenger seat of Teddy's car, and we are headed towards my home. A part of me wanted to ask Teddy so many questions. What complications they ran into. What was the outlook for my mother. But I knew that if I had the answers to those questions, I wouldn't be able to think clearly. The worry has already taken over, and I need to stay as strong as possible. For my mother, my brother, as well as my children.

In my ghost state, I manage to get into the shower and out successfully. My body continues on auto pilot and I find myself under the cover on Callie's side of the bed. The smell of her perfume on the pillow is relaxing. It calms me down with the feeling of her near. And even though I tried to fight it, sleep or exhaustion manage to take over and I fall asleep.

CALLIE'S POV

Tim and Lexie didn't take the news very well. Which was not a surprise. I didn't expect them to. I can't imaging getting that phone call saying your parent is dead, and your other one might not be too far behind. My wife has been through so much and my heart aches for her.

As I step inside of the elevator, the doors are fixing to close and I am thankful for the moment alone. But just before I was getting it a hand stops the doors, and Addison makes her way inside.

"Hey Cal. Are you ok?" Addison asks, standing next to me and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure how strong I can be Addy. They need me to be strong.. and I don't know how." I say, fighting back the urge to cry.

"Why don't you let me take the twins home with us. Teddy can stop and pick up Haden. I think you need to go home and be with Arizona."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put them off on you. I know you haven't been feeling th—"I begin, but Addison holds her hand up to stop me.

"Stop. It's our pleasure. You go home and take care of your wife. I'm sure she needs you right now." Addison says.

I throw my arms around my best friend and finally I feel the tears falling. I do not want to break down like this at home. I need to be a good man in a storm for my wife, so if I'm going to cry… it needs to be now. I hear the loud beep, letting me know that the elevator has been stopped, and I assume that Addison is the one who did so. She stayed standing in one stop, her arms holding me tightly and l cried in silence. There weren't words that were necessary. And right now, I was just thankful to have her.

Once I managed to pull myself together, I stood up and wiped the running mascara from my eyes.

"Are we good?" Addison asks.

"Yes. Thank you." I say.

Addison just nods, and then pushes the button to resume the elevator ride. Once we arrived at the daycare floor, I started to step out with her when she stopped me.

"Maybe I should go. If they see you, they will know your upset. And we don't want to get them worked up. I'll tell them we can go for frozen yogurt or something. You just head on home. And call me if you need anything. Ok?" Addison says.

"Okay. I will. And kiss our babies. Tell them their mommies love them very much please." I say.

"I will Cal. I promise."

With that, I step back into the elevator and head down towards the lobby. After giving strict instruction to my intern that if even one number drops on Mrs. Robbins monitor that I am to be paged without fail, I make my way into my range rover and head home.

When I opened the door to my home, it was so quiet it was eerie. Hoping that Arizona has taken my advice and was sleeping, I scaled the stairs and quietly pushed open the door to our bedroom. I feel a tiny smile on my lips as I see long blonde strands of hair cascading over my pillow. Arizona was wearing one of my college tshirts and was sound asleep. Stripping off my scrubs, and letting them land as they may, I pull a tshirt from the dresser as quietly as possible and slip it on. Sliding into bed on Arizona's side, I scoot as closely as I can to my wife and wrap my arm around her waist.

In her sleep, she still managed to move her body closer into my arms and buried her face in my chest. Laying as still as possible until I was sure she was still sleeping. Once the steady breaths began again, I knew she was out and I let my own exhaustion consume me. The smell of vanilla on Arizona's hair filling my senses eased me off the edge and into darkness.

I wasn't sure how long we had been asleep, but I was woken by the sound of my cell phone ringing loudly from somewhere in the pile of clothes on the floor. I turned my head to the side to see if it had woken Arizona, but she seemed to be sleeping like a rock. I managed to pry myself free of the sleeping blonde and yanked up my scrub pants to pull out the annoying object.

"Hello? Christina? What is wrong?" Were the words I found coming out of my mouth. Panic taking over instantly.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. This is why I called instead of paging. I knew you would freak out if that pager went off." Christina says.

"Well, what is going on?" I ask desperately.

"She's awake Callie. I'm not real sure how this woman is alive, much less awake already… but she is."Christina says.

I feel my entire jaw drop. I didn't tell Arizona that the odds of her mom waking up were not in our favor. So the fact that she is awake right now, has me blown away.

"Ha-has she said anything? Followed any commands?" I ask shakily.

"She has been asking for Arizona and Tim. And yeah Cal, she is responding. You guys should get up here soon though. I'm not sure how long she will be awake." Christina says.

"Ok, thanks Christina." I said before hanging up.

I stood there holding my breath for a moment and then I turned to look at Arizona. Even though I hated to wake her up, I knew that I needed to. Setting my phone on the dresser, I walk over to the side that Arizona was laying and sat on the side of the bed. Using my hand to brush the hair away from her face I saw her eyes slowly begin to open.

"Hey you." She said softly.

"Babe, I need you to wake up for me ok?" I said.

Quickly realization hit my wife and she opened her eyes wide and sat up quickly.

"What happened? Is mom ok? Did something happen?" she says rather fast.

"Babe, she is ok. I mean, as far as I know she is doing ok. But she is awake Arizona. And she is asking for you and Tim. We should get to the hospital." I say.

Arizona bolts from the bed and is in front of the dresser pulling clothes out and slipping them on.

I open the closet and begin getting dressed as well and soon my wife and I are both in the car headed towards the hospital.

I really hope that this goes well. I know that Arizona can't handle any more bad news.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 –

CALLIE'S POV

Walking into the doors of the hospital, I feel Arizona's grip on my hand tighten. She hasn't said the words "I'm scared" but I know her well enough to know that she is terrified right now. And she should be. I know that I am, and this is only my mother in law.

We make our way further inside and see Tim and Lexie standing near the elevator.

"Tim." Arizona calls out, and the two Robbin's turn to see us walking towards them.

Tim doesn't say anything, he just walks over to his sister and wraps his arms around her. This is the first time the two of them have seen each other since losing their father. Lexie and I both stay back, allowing the siblings a moment alone.

"How is she holding up?" Lexie asks me.

"She's been pretty stale. Not saying much, and keeping it inside. Like she always does." I say with a frown.

"Same with Tim. He holds it in until he thinks nobody can see him and then he lets it out. Last time things got crazy he went out to his work shed and busted up more things than I can explain."

"Yeah. Arizona doesn't start ransacking the place, but when she finally cracks, she really breaks down. I just hope that things go good, because these two don't need any more heartbreak in their lives."

Arizona and Tim step apart, and Tim takes Lexie by the hand and I do the same with my wife. We all ride the elevator in silence. None of us completely sure what to expect when we reach our mother's room. Christina didn't give me many details over the phone, so we are still walking into that room blind for the most part.

Being a doctor, we have witnessed many people have a last "surge" of energy only for things to go south quickly afterwards. And part of me fears that this may be the case. As we approach the room, Arizona stops walking and I turn to face her. She is pale white and I can see the tears she is fighting to hold in.

"Babe? Are you ok?" I ask. Getting no response, I try again. "Arizona? Look at me please. Say something."

"I don't know if I can go in there Callie. What if I go in there and she looks fine, but then she turns out to be anything but fine. How am I going to look my mother in the eyes and tell her that my father is dead?" Arizona says, with a few tears falling from her eyes, running down her cheeks.

"Ari, Right now the most important thing is that she is still with us. She made it through a very difficult surgery and she is asking for you and your brother. We will take everything one day at a time, but right now? Right now is day one. And day one means you honor her request and we go inside and see her. She doesn't need to be alone sweetie." I say, giving my best smile that I can conger up at the moment.

"You're right. Ok. Let's go." Arizona says between big breaths of air. Almost as if she was counting to 3 in her head. And finally, we enter the room.

Tim is standing at the head of the bed on one side, while Lexie hangs back by the doorway. Arizona slowly makes her way to the opposite side of her brother, and they each have her hand in their own. I take my place next to Lexie, and watch as the woman I love, and the man I love as my brother rake their eyes over their mothers bruised and injured body.

"M-my babies." Barbara mumbles so softly that it was almost impossible to hear.

"We're here mama." Tim says.

"C-c-callie." Barbara stutters, and two sets of blue eyes look towards me.

I silently debate myself on moving towards her, or keeping my distance to give Arizona and Tim their space, but Arizona quickly speaks up.

"She's here mama. Her and Lexie are both here." Arizona says while waving the two of us to come closer.

I had seen Barbara in surgery, but I didn't really take in the full effects of how bruised and cut up she really was. At the time I was more focused on saving her leg, and keeping her from having any internal bleeding because of it. But looking at her now, my heart breaks.

The silence in the room is eerie almost. Nobody is sure what to say, or how to act. We are each scared that she is going to ask about Daniel, because that is inevitable, but just as she begins to speak again, Teddy, Miranda and Christina come walking into the room with her chart.

"Oh good. I see the family is here, so this will save us some time." Miranda says. "I'm going to have to ask you 4 to step back for a second so we can check the incisions and then we can go over her status with you."

As Miranda asked, the 4 of us step outside of the room to give them a little more privacy to check her.

"Did you see the bruises on her arms and face? God. I can't stand to see her that way." Tim says to nobody in particular while staring at his boots.

"I know it looks bad love, but bumps and bruises will heal. They can control her pain, so she won't be suffering while she recovers." Lexie says, while rubbing his arm.

"You operated on her leg Cal. Give it to me straight. Is she going to walk again?" Tim asks, and I feel like the contents of my stomach rose into my throat.

"Tim…" I begin, but my brother in law knows me well.

"Don't sugar coat it, or spare me the details Cal. Please. Just tell me. She isn't going to walk again is she." He says in more of a statement rather than a question.

"I was lucky to save the leg from having to be amputated. But no, the chances of her recovering and getting function back in her leg at her age are slim to none. If there was anything I could have done to help her Tim, you have to know I would have."

"I know Callie, I know." Arizona says while I see time cover his eyes with his hands.

"Tim please believe me." I say to him, and he just lets out a deep breath and nods.

"I know you would have. I don't doubt that. This is just all so unreal." He says.

The 4 of us stand in the hallway silent. Knowing that what Tim said was completely true. It does feel unreal. Like a horrible nightmare even. One that I wish I could just wake up from and still have my father in law. That my kids would still have their grandpa. But unfortunately death is on its own time clock.

"You guys can come in now." Teddy says while poking her head out of the door.

We all follow her inside the room, and we notice that Barbara is fighting the medication as it is making her extremely sleepy. Arizona walks over and leans down to place a soft kiss on her mother's forehead.

"Mama, you can rest. We will be here when you wake up. I promise." Arizona says in a whisper.

"Wh-where's Daniel?" Barbara says just as her battle with sleep comes to an end.

Everyone is quiet and just look at one another. I can see the look on Arizona and Tim's faces, as they are relieved that she dozed off and it gives them a little longer to figure out how to tell their mother the horrific news.

"Would you like to go into the conference room to go over your moms chart? Maybe let her rest without all the voices in the room? Miranda asked.

"We promised her that someone would be here when she wakes up. I don't want to leave her alone." Tim says before Lexie stands in front of him to speak.

"I will sit with her, and if she wakes up I will call you right away. You go and talk to them Tim, and I will be right here with her." Lexie says before Tim agrees and places a kiss on her lips.

"We will be back as soon as we can." Tim says.

The 3 of us follow our fellow doctors into the large conference room.

"Ok, Bailey. You and I have always been straight with each other, so please just tell me what it looks like." Arizona says.

"And can we try to put it in normal language? I don't understand all the doctor jibberish, and I don't want to have Arizona be my translator either." Tim adds.

"Ok, I know that everyone is on edge, and I understand the reasons for that completely. But the 3 of us are going to answer any questions that you all may have. So we will give you what we have, and then go from there. Ok?" Miranda says.

"Fair enough." I say, while brother and sister nod in agreement.

Teddy was the first to tell us her diagnosis, and from the cardio side, Barbara should recover just fine. Christina agreeing that Teddy did everything that was medically possible, and adding that if it weren't for Teddy and her skills Barbara probably wouldn't be with us now.

Miranda didn't have as great of news, and I felt the chill of cold take over the room.

"Your mother suffered a great deal of injuries. We had to remove several pieces of glass from her abdomen, and there was a large amount of damage to her intestines. Also, there was a large tear to her liver, but we were able to stop the bleeding and get that under control. She will be in a lot of pain for quite some time as her body heals, but I am confident that she should recover in time. But there is something that we need to discuss, and I am sorry to have to even talk about this." Miranda said just as the door to the conference room opens and Derek Shepperd enters.

"What is he doing here?" "Why is the brain doc here?" Arizona and Tim say in unison as our coworker enter the room.

"What's up Derek?" Tim asks his brother in law.

Derek walks over and shakes Tim's hand before taking a seat at the head of the conference table.

"Miranda called me in for a consult earlier. During the scans on your mom, there was a large amount of swelling in her brain. Now, I looked them over and surgery is not necessary, but—" Derek begins to say before Tim interrupts him.

"If she doesn't need surgery, then why are you here? Answer that Derek, because you are scaring the shit out of me." Tim says with obvious annoyance or anxiety taking over.

"Ok, I know this is scary but we are trying to do everything we can. As I was saying… the swelling in her brain has pressed against a nerve in the skull that controls most of your memory. The longer the swelling remains, the more damage that can be done to her memory. And it is damage that cannot be undone."

"Wait. She was just talking to us. Calling us by name. She even asked for our dad. How can her memory be messed up if that is the case?" Tim asks confusion all over his face.

"That is the thing. Her memory isn't going to just disappear all together. It can fade away with the more time that passes. We will do a more in depth evaluation after she has some time to rest, but for the time being, this is my diagnosis. I really am sorry." Derek finishes.

"Thanks Derek. We really appreciate your help." Arizona says.

"Anytime. And if there is anything I can do, just let me know. I'll be there no matter what time day or night." Derek says. He walks over and squeezes Arizona's shoulder, and then mine before leaving the room.

Several more questions were asked and answered and then the sound of Tim's cell phone ringing breaks up the conference.

"Lexie says moms awake." Tim says while standing quickly. The 3 of us making our way back to her room as fast as possible.

When we rounded the corner we could hear Barbara's cries from outside the door. A very upset Lexie was trying to comfort her as best as she could while the nurse was administering more medication into her I.V.

"She's in a lot of pain, I'm sorry but I think it's best if everyone went home for a few hours and let her rest. The best thing for right now is to keep her sedated and let her body have time to heal. It's what is best for her at this stage of her recovery." Teddy says.

"She's right. If she is sedated, it will give her body time to heal, and she won't have to feel any type of pain what so ever Tim. This is what we need to do for her." Arizona says to her brother.

Tim once again hugs his sister, and the room is silent after Arizona nods a 'yes' and Teddy has the nurse administer a different medication to place Barbara into a medically induced coma. We all stood silent while Barbara drifted off to sleep. Until the silence was broken by a voice that nobody wanted to hear.

"What happened to my mother in law?" Mackenzie says from the doorway.

The 4 of us whipped around and my jaw practically hit the floor.

This can't be good….


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

CALLIE'S POV

8 sets of eyes stare at the person in the doorway. This person that was once a huge part of the Robbin's family but who decided that living life for herself was more important than taking care of her son or her husband.

When Mackenzie walked away, it was hard on TJ, but he was young enough that he moved on easily. Tim was the one that went through the most pain out of the ordeal. And the anger that he buried so long ago is rising to the top. His baby blue eyes turned almost a deep blue as his rage began to boil.

"What are you doing here Mackenzie?" Tim says.

"I came to see TJ…and to talk to you. But then I see that mama is hurt and I wanted—"

"Stop right there. She is not your mom anymore. You walked away from this family, remember? Or did you forget that you are a poor excuse for—" Tim said as his voice grew louder by the word. But Miranda was quick to cut him off.

"You all need to handle this outside of the room. Your mother needs peace and quiet, and time to rest. So I advice you to take this out in the hall or I will have to ask you to leave." The short doctor said.

"Fine." Is all Tim said before moving past us and taking Mackenzie by the elbow into the hallway.

I look over at Arizona and she has the same look on her face to match her brother. I just shrug my shoulders and look over to Lexie. The poor girl looks lost and confused. Not sure if she should follow her husband or stay where she is. Arizona walked over and placed her hand on Lexie's shoulder.

"Lex, don't even let her get to you. Tim will make sure she is gone just as quickly as she appeared." My wife tells her sister in law.

"I know. She just has the worst timing possible." Lexie says.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Arizona, maybe you guys should go get some coffee, and come back in a bit. Your mom is going to be sleeping for quite a while and this family matter should be dealt with before we are able to wake her up again." Teddy says.

"You're right. But someone will page us or call if anything changes right? Callie and I will be back to check on her soon as well, but I still want to be updated." Arizona tells her best friend.

"Of course. Now go. Make sure Tim is ok."

We agree with Teddy and make our way out of the room. I expected to see Tim and Mackenzie in the hallway, but to my surprise they were nowhere in sight.

"I wonder where they could have gone." I say to my wife and Lexie. But before anyone could answer, the sound of Tim's loud voice came barreling down the hallway.

"Sounds like they are in the break room." Lexie says while picking up the pace. Arizona and I fast on her heels.

Pushing the door open, Lexie enters first and Tim and Mackenzie are arguing with their faces almost touching nose to nose.

"No, you do not get to see him. He is perfectly fine without you. You made the decision to leave Mac. You are the one that needed a 'new life' remember? Lexie is the only mother he knows, and he doesn't need you coming into his life and confusing him! I will NOT let you." Tim says, pointing his finger right at her face.

"You cannot keep me from seeing my son. That is not right Timothy Robbins. You cannot deny my son of his mother!" Mackenzie spats back.

Before Tim could respond, Lexie shocked us all by stepping in between the ex-married couple. She got right in Mackenzie's face and the woman we all thought was so sweet and kind, who could never hurt a fly transformed into this raging mama bear who was ready to tear the flesh off of someone trying to hurt her cub.

"Let's get a few things straight Mackenzie. I do not know you, and I do not wish to know you. Because the things I DO know, tell me that you are a worthless, selfish, cold hearted bitch. MY son has been through enough thanks to you. MY son watched his father be sad and depressed when YOU decided to walk out on them. MY son had to pick up his entire life and leave his home to start over because YOU didn't want to 'play house' any longer. MY son knows that I AM his mother. He is an amazing little boy who loves with his entire heart. He's the best big brother that any little boy could possibly be. MY son knows that his daddy and I will NEVER walk away from him. And I will be damned if you even get a glance at MY son. Do you understand me? Because if you need me to speak slower, I can do that as well!" Lexie says.

We all waited for more from Mackenzie, but she stood there with her mouth wide open. Shock, hurt, anger, confusion flashing across her face.

"You are not his mother!" She finally spits out at Lexie, and what happened next was something I never expected to see in a million years.

Lexie doubled up her fist and a loud 'BAM' rang through the room as her fist connected with Mackenzies face. It all happened so quickly that even Tim couldn't stop her. When Mackenzie landed on her back, Lexie knelt down next to her ear, almost in a whisper and said, "I AM his mother… you are nothing. Now get back on the plane that brought you here, and stay away from my son and my husband."

Standing up, Lexie dusted her clothing and took Tim by the hand before they began leaving the room. Arizona and I stood frozen with our jaws on the floor. Who would have ever thought that Lexie could be such a bad ass?

Before Mackenzie could say a word to either of us, Arizona took me by the hand and we followed behind her brother and Lexie.

Hopefully Mackenzie will get the message loud and clear and go back to wherever she came from. Because if Lexie can deck someone, I'm sure she has more in store for the woman if she doesn't leave her family alone.

ARIZONA'S POV

(The next day)

"Dr. Robbins, are you sure you want to do this procedure? I understand If you need some time for your family. This is a difficult time for you and nobody would object to you letting Karev handle this one." Chief Webber says.

"Thank you sir, but the best thing for me right now is to have a scalpel in my hand and keep busy. My mother is going to be in a medical coma for the next several days, and I can't sit by her bed for another minute or I am going to lose my mind." I say with a weak smile.

"Ok, by all means continue. But if you do decide to take some time, you just let me know. And Dr. Robbins?"

"Yes sir?" I ask.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I'm sure your father was a great man, as he raised a wonderful daughter." The chief says while patting my shoulder and turning to walk away.

"Thank you sir." Was all I could manage to get out.

Later today my brother, Lexie, Callie and I are meeting at the funeral home to make the arrangements from my father. I think with all the complications that my mom is going through, I haven't had time to fully process the loss of my dad. And to be honest, I am terrified that once we start making the arrangements, it will hit me like a freight train. Luckily, I don' t have to think about that for another 7 hours, so I'm going to do my surgery and then hopefully find my wife.

I look at the OR board and see that they have Lexie scheduled to scrub in with me today, and I feel a little more relaxed knowing that I will be able to check up on her. We haven't spoken about the Mackenzie situation since yesterday when it happened. Tim and Lex went home right after her confrontation with Mackenzie, and Callie and I picked up our kids and spent the night at home being soothed by baby kisses and snuggles. Before I had kids, I didn't know how powerful their little hugs and kisses were. Now, when I have a bad day, or am feeling sad, I grab Haden, Hunter, or Hannah and once their little arms are wrapped around my neck everything always seems to feel so much better.

Pushing open the doors to the OR scrub room I notice Lexie standing inside and already scrubbing in.

"Hey Lex. Good morning."

"Good morning Ari. Did you guys get any sleep last night?" She asks.

"Yeah, the kids had us running around until dinner and then once they were bathed, we all pretty much crashed out."

"Same here. Tim and I couldn't get Callista to bed for the life of us last night. I swear they gave those kids sugar at daycare." Lexie says and we both laugh.

I noticed that she hadn't mentioned the Mackenzie thing, and I didn't want to be the one to bring it up, so I just let it go.

"You ready for this? I know I could use a good surgery after everything."

"Same here. And I'm more than ready. Lets do this." Lexie says as we both step into the OR.

Soon the music was blasting, and we were elbow deep in our surgery. Halfway through the surgery, I look up and see my wife sitting in the gallery, smiling her mega watt smile, and for just a few minutes everything seemed like it was back to normal. And I made sure to enjoy the feeling, because I know that it isn't that often that I get to just be happy. Later today reality will set back in, but for now I'll just look up at my wife, smile back and be happy and thankful for the joy in this moment.

Once the surgery was over, Lexie and I scrubbed out and were walking down the hall towards the coffee cart when a nurse stopped me and said that I had someone waiting for me at the nurses station. She said the person didn't leave a name, and that they would just wait for me. I thanked the nurse and looked at Lexie before shrugging my shoulders.

"I'll catch up with you later Lex." I said to my sister in law before heading towards the place my unknown visitor was waiting.

When I pushed open the door to my floor, I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in years.

"Zona? Oh my god, you look exactly the same!" Michael said.

"Michael?" I said, shocked and smiling as big as I possibly could. We began walking towards eachother and once we closed the gap, he wrapped me into a huge hug and I almost had to pinch myself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him excitedly.

"Well, I went home to visit and they said that the entire Robbin's family had moved to Seattle. So, after asking a million questions from the nosy neighbors, I found out that you worked here. Which is how I ended up here. How the hell are you girl?" He asks.

"I'm doing ok I guess, but I'll explain that later. Does Tim know you're here?" I ask.

"No, I didn't know where he was working, so I figured I would start with finding this hot shot Ped's surgeon and then that would lead me to him as well." He says with his big smile.

"Well you came to the right place. His wife just so happens to work his as well, and he lives just a few blocks away from me and my wife." I inform him.

"Wait a minute. Hold the phone… YOU? Arizona "untamable" Robbins is married? No freakin' way!" he says.

I lift my left hand to reveal my wedding ring, and smile. "Yes sir. Happily married might I add. She is a surgeon here as well." I tell him.

"Well I'll be. I never thought I would see the day. Congratulations kid! I'm happy for you! Who's the lucky woman?"

"Oh you will meet her soon! Let's go get something to eat from the cafeteria and I'll fill you in on all the stuff you missed while you were away."

When we were walking down the hall, I saw Tim step off the elevator with a bag of food from Lexie's favorite little restaurant and his hands were so full he was trying to focus on not dropping something. He didn't look up until Michael and I were directly in front of him.

"Would you like some help with that Marine?" Michael asks Tim, causing him to look up.

The smile that broke out on my brothers face was priceless. One I wished I could see more often as he saw his childhood best friend standing in front of him. Tim all but shoved the bag and drink carrier into my arms as he reached out and hugged his best friend.

"What are you doing here man? Oh my god it's so great to see you! When did you get back to the states?" Tim asks Michael excitedly.

"Just a few days ago. Went home first, and found out your whole bunch up and left Colorado, so I came searching for you guys. I heard you remarried a surgeon. Good job bro! Is she hot? I hope she's hotter than Mackenzie." Michael says.

"Uh, hello? I'm right here guys. Can you wait to have your 'guy' talk until I'm gone?" I interrupt.

"What? You like to talk about the ladies just as much as the next guy Zona." Michael jokes.

"Oh not anymore. She's a one lady kinda lady now. She's wrapped so far up Callie's behind you can't tell where Callie ends, and Zona begins." Tim plays.

"Hey! Watch it Timothy!" I play back, just as I see my wife come into view.

Callie comes walking up to me, and as she gets close enough she leans over and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey you." She says with a wink.

I hear Michael whisper to Tim, "I hope that's Callie, otherwise the wife might want to murder someone." And then they both laugh.

"Michael, this is my wife Callie Robbins. Callie, this is Michael. Tim and my best friend since we were kids. He's practically our brother." I say as I introduce them.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot of stories about you." Callie says.

"All true I'm sure. Even the bad ones." Michael says as he shakes Callie's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Well, I hate to run, but I wanted to let you know that the funeral home called and said that we should be there by 2:30. We can meet in the lobby and ride together." Callie says to Tim and I.

"Ok. I'll be there." Tim says, and I nod in agreement.

"Funeral home? Why are you guys going to a funeral home?" Michael asks.

Tim, Callie and I all stand there. Nobody is sure how to tell Michael about our dad. The Colonel was always like a father to Michael. And when Tim and Michael both joined the marines, my father felt as if he had two sons that followed in his footsteps.

"There was an accident. A few days ago. Mom is in the ICU right now, but she is stable. They are keeping her in a medically induced coma until her brain swelling goes down. And dad…. Well… he um." Tim starts, but his voice started to crack.

"Daniel didn't make it through the accident. That is why we are meeting the people from the funeral home." Callie cut in. Allowing Tim and I a minute to gather ourselves.

"Oh wow. I'm so… I'm so sorry guys. I didn't know. I would have come sooner." Michael says.

"It's ok. The important thing is you are here now. I'll take you to see mom if you want." Tim offers.

"That would be great bro. Thank you."

"We will meet you in the lobby at 2:30 guys. Call me if you need anything." Tim says to Callie and I before he and Michael head off.

I turned to face Callie and she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"So Michael showing up was a nice surprise I'm sure, huh?" Callie asks.

"Yes, it is. And I'm glad Tim has him here through this."

"Okay love, well I'm headed into my last surgery for the day, but I will see you in a bit. Love you." Callie says before one last kiss and we go our separate ways.

I'm thankful that Michael is here. At least it puts a little ray of sunshine on our day.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 –

CALLIE'S POV

The clock on the wall was like a ticking time bomb. None of us wanted 2:30 to get here as we knew that when it did, the reality of Daniels death, the man we all loved as our father, would set it and there would be no escaping it. When 2:30 did roll around I walked towards the lobby and instantly found the long blonde hair that I belongs to the woman I am lucky enough to call my wife. Next to her was her brother, Lexie and their friend Michael.

Walking up to them, I noticed everyone's mood was similar. Nobody knew exactly what to say right now, so we all just kind of went through the motions and headed out to our vehicles. Loading up in our Range Rover, the 5 of us set out towards the funeral home. The car ride was long and silent, only the sound of Tim biting his fingernails was heard in the car. Looking down at my hand that was intertwined with Arizona's I could see her knuckles a bright white from the grip she had on me. I knew she was nervous, and right now there weren't any words to be said that could comfort her. So I just held her hand tightly and remained silent.

Pulling into the funeral home, I put the SUV into park and we all slowly climbed out. Tim lead the way, holding Lexie's hand in his own, while Michael walked behind them. Arizona and I walked behind slowly, and I could feel the hesitation in her step. She didn't want to walk inside of the building, and part of me didn't want to make her. But I knew that this was something that we had to do, and I would make sure to be by her side every step of the way.

Entering the building, an older gentleman in a grey suit came walking up to us, and extended his hand. Introducing himself as the funeral home director before leading us into a room that had several caskets on display.

"Calliope, I can't make these decisions. I'm going to need you to be my voice." Arizona says quietly. I just shake my head, and squeeze her hand letting her know that I will do whatever she needs from me.

After an hour or so, and making numerous selections for the casket and funeral arrangements, the 5 of us were able to walk out of the building. If I thought we were all silent before, I was wrong. Because now you could hear the air leaving eachothers lungs in this car. Nobody knew what to say, and everyone feared saying anything as it would upset someone else. Finally, Tim was the first person to break the silence that had taken over.

"Dad wouldn't want us to act this way." Tim said.

It was a simple sentence, but it held so much meaning. Tim was right. Daniel would want his family to be strong for Barbara. For his son, and his daughters to be "good men in a storm" and be strong.

"Your right. He would be disappointed in us if he could see us right now." Arizona says.

"Hey, do you remember the time we all got caught drinking beer in your dad's shed?" Michael says. Causing both Arizona and Tim to laugh.

"Yeah, how could I ever forget. He made us drink so many beers after that, I thought we would die of alcohol poisoning or from puking to death." Tim said.

"I still can't stand to drink beer to this day because of that night." Arizona added.

Lexie and I both couldn't help but laugh at the 3 people's stories.

"What about the time Arizona thought it would be cute to fill Mama B's pepper shaker with sand on thanksgiving? And when everyone sat down to eat the entire turkey tasted like the beach." Michael said, and this time the entire car started laughing hysterically.

"Hey! I recall YOU TWO, giving me that genius idea. I'm just the one that got the beating of my life for it." Arizona defended.

"That was epic." Tim said.

The silence began to fill the car once more as the 3 looked back on their memories of Daniel. And I decided that I should suggest something to hopefully lighten the mood.

"It sounds like you 3 have some pretty great stories. We should all have dinner tonight at the house. I'll cook, and you can fill Lexie and I in on some more of your childhood stories." I say.

"That sounds like a great idea. What do you think babe?" Tim asks his wife.

"I could definitely go for that. And it sounds like fun. I'm sure we could all use some laughs right about now." Lexie says.

"It's a date then. Arizona and I will pick up the kids, and then we can all meet at the house around 7?" I say.

"That will work." Tim says.

I look over at my wife, who is smiling for the first time in days and it melts my heart. After we get to the hospital, I pull up next to Tim's truck and they climb out. Michael went with Tim in his truck, while Lexie took her car.

"Do you want me to run up and get the twins babe? You can wait here if you want." I ask my wife.

"No, I think I want to go with you." Arizona says. So I park the SUV and we both head up to daycare to pick up our youngest kids.

Walking into the daycare, Hannah sees us and makes a B line for Arizona. I know our kids love both of us, but I think if Hannah literally had to pick her favorite, I wouldn't stand a chance against Arizona. Hannah is 100% Arizona Robbins, and I have to admit that I love it. Arizona wraps her arms around Hannah, and lifts her up onto her hip. Hunter smiles at us shyly and picks up his blocks before walking over to us.

"Hey there handsome. How was your day?" I ask our youngest son.

"It was fun. I built a robot." Hunter says, pointing towards the blocks station.

"You did huh? I bet it was an awesome robot too." Arizona says while running her fingers through his hair.

"Hey, Uncle Tim and Aunt Lexie are going to come over tonight. You guys get to play with Callista and TJ." I say to the twins.

Two little voices ring out with excitement. They absolutely love playing with their cousins, but they love seeing their Uncle Tim even more. I swear it's because he acts like an over-sized child. And that is a huge hit with the kids. Haden has always been extremely close to Tim. And that makes me and Arizona both happy because even though we are secure in our relationship and know that we are enough "parents" for our 3 children, it does help to have a man around to teach our boys some things.

After we had the twins strapped into their car seats, we went buy to pick up Haden who was more than excited to see both of his mommies picking him up from school. It's something we don't get to do too often, and the smile on his faces makes us wish we could do it more often.

"Mommy, can I have a puppy?" Haden asks out of nowhere.

Arizona and I both look at eachother, unsure of what to say. We knew that eventually he would ask, as most little boys do.

"Um, how about tonight after dinner, when everybody is gone, we can sit down and talk about it little man?" Arizona says, and luckily that seemed like a good enough answer for him for the time being.

"ok." Was his simple reply.

After a quick trip to the grocery store, we finally make our way inside the house and the kids took off to the back yard to play while Arizona and I put the groceries away.

"We have to tell them soon." Arizona says. And I know exactly what she means. At some point we are going to have to talk to the kids about their grandpa. I just do not know what or how to say it.

"I know. But let's wait until tomorrow. We are both off, and Haden has an early release. Let's just enjoy the evening. We all need it." I say.

"Okay Calliope. Do you need any help cooking?" she asks.

"No babe, you can go play with them. I know that's what you want to do." I say with a laugh.

After a kiss on the cheek, my wife disappears out the back door to play with our children. Soon the sound of our kids laughing fills the back yard, and it is like music to my ears. I don't even turn on the radio in the kitchen like I normally do while cooking. Simply enjoying the sounds of my little family instead.

Once dinner is just about ready, I pull open the sliding door to the deck and yell out to the kids and my wife that it's time to come wash up for dinner. Before I know it, 3 little ones rush inside and then up the stairs to go wash up for dinner, followed by my wife. Her ponytail is almost all the way down, and she has a few leaves in her hair as well.

I walk over and pull one of the leaves out and ask, "Did you have a good time?" with a laugh.

"They know what teamwork means Calliope. That's for sure. Because they all teamed up against me. I was the bottom of the dog pile." She says with a cute pout.

I lean over and give her a soft kiss on her lips and soon her pout turns into a small smile.

"Go get washed up babe, Tim and them should be here any minute, and dinner is just about ready.

Just as the words left my mouth, I hear the doorbell ring and I walked over to open the front door.

"Hi Aunt Callie!" Tj says excitedly before hugging my leg.

"Hey Tj. Hi Callista. The kids are upstairs washing up." I say to my niece and nephew before they run up the stairs in search of their cousins. "Come on in guys, Arizona will be right down."

After everyone ate until they couldn't eat any more, Haden asks, "Mom, can TJ and I go play in my room?" and they barely wait long enough to hear the 'yes' before they are up and out of their chairs.

"Haden Bryce!" Arizona calls to our son, causing him to freeze in place and turn around. "You need to clear your place son."

"Yes ma'am." Haden says before grabbing his plate and taking it into the kitchen. Tj following suit and doing the same. As soon as they came out of the kitchen, they disappeared up the stairs to go play in Hadens room.

Once the twins and Callista were done, Lexie took them to the den and pulled out the toys we kept there before joining us on the deck.

"Dinner was amazing Callie. You really know how to cook." Michael says.

"Why thank you." I say with a smile while sitting down next to Arizona and she wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"So you guys have 3 kids. They are beautiful. But I can't help but notice how much they resemble Arizona. So, did you carry Haden and Zona carry the twins?" Michael asks.

"No way. I have not ever been pregnant." Arizona says, and we all laugh.

"We used a donor that looked a great deal like Arizona. That way the kids would be as close to an even mix of the two of us as possible." I explain.

"Well you have a beautiful family Zona. I am very happy for you."

"Thanks Mike. I'm pretty happy with my family, and I owe it all to Callie." Arizona says before I give her a small kiss on her cheek.

"And you bro. TJ has grown like a weed. What do you feed that kid?" He says turning to Tim. And we all laugh.

"He's a meat and potato kind of kid." Tim says proudly.

"Well, he's going to be a tough one. And that little one of yours, she's a beauty. You can tell she loves her daddy." Michael adds.

"Callista is my princess. Even if she doesn't have my blood running through her veins, I know she is mine and she is a Robbins through and through." Tim says.

"Wait. What? She isn't yours?" Michael asks in confusion.

"It's a long story. She isn't biologically mine, but she is my daughter. I'll tell you that story another time." Tim explains.

"Man, I have missed out on so much. Is there anything else I don't know about?" He asks.

"Nope, that's about it. We just came to Seattle, followed little sister here… and then I met Lexie. Fell in love, and now we have a beautiful family. Zona met Callie, and Callie straightened her out, and it's all over from there." Tim jokes.

"Hey! I was already 'straightened out' Timothy. She just helped iron out the kinks." Arizona says.

"I remember you saying that nobody would ever get you to put a ring on their finger. And now look at you. Married, and a mom. To not only 1, but 3 kids. That sounds like she straightened you out to me." Michael says, and everyone except Arizona laughs.

"If I had my way about it, we would have another one in the oven.. but Callie votes on just having 3." Arizona says with a laugh.

Everyone continues on their conversation and I lean over to Arizona and whisper in her ear when nobody else was paying attention.

"If you really want to have another one… we can definitely talk about it. I'm not completely against the idea." I say.

Arizona doesn't say a word, instead she whips her head around and locks eyes with me. A smile spreading across her face. One that I wish I could keep there….

_Maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad after all. I think to myself. _


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

ARIZONA'S POV

"Good night, sleep tight…don't let the bed bugs bite." I say to my baby girl.

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight mama." Hannah says to Callie and I as we close the door to her bedroom.

The boys are all tucked in as well, and Hannah was the last one we said goodnight to before heading into our bedroom for the night. Tonight was a good night. Even though it has been extremely sad lately, Callie's idea to have dinner with the family and Michael really helped cheer us all up. Tomorrow morning we are going to sit with mama at the hospital, and then pick up Haden from school for his early release. We were lucky enough to get out of the 'puppy talk' tonight, as Haden was too busy playing with his cousin and forgot about it. For now anyway.

We climb into bed, and Callie reaches over to turn off the lamp. I snuggle over towards her, and place my head on her chest before she wraps her arm around me.

"Calliope. We don't have to talk about having a baby. I mean, I know that you said you were happy with the 3 we have." I say to my wife.

The room stay s silent for a few minutes and then the lamp turns back on suddenly.

"Arizona. I meant what I said. We can talk about it. And I want to talk about it. I do. I'm not sure what changed my mind, but the idea of having another baby with you makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. I do think we should wait to talk more finalities until after the funeral and your mom gets better, but I am up for the discussion." Callie says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really."

"I love you Calliope. I don't know how I would make it through any of this without you." I says to my wife.

"Well, we are a team. And you never have to go through anything without me by your side. I love you too."

I know it has been a while since Callie and I made love, and sure… maybe this isn't the most romantic time of our lives, but the need to feel connected to my wife is strong right now, so I reach up and touch her cheek with my palm. Callie's eyes moving from my eyes to my lips and back, silently asking me if it is ok. I answer her question by leaning in and touching my lips against hers.

Nothing rushed or frantic. Instead, I began kissing her slowly, and my tongue makes its way inside of Callie's painfully slow. Nibbling on her lip before pressing my tongue inside once more. Feeling her hands move from my shoulders down my back, I raise my hands as she guides the nightgown over my head to reveal my bare chest. Even with everything that is going on, the kiss of my wife still turns me on to no end. Grabbing the bottom of Callie's night shirt, I slip it up and over hear head as well, and I can't fight the urge to take one of her swollen nipples into my mouth.

A moan slips from her lips, as I work my tongue around her nipple and gently bite before releasing it.

"God Arizona, I love the way your mouth feels on me." Callie says. Her hands moving all over my naked back, pulling my mouth against her chest.

I move from one breast to the other, making sure to give them each equal attention. My hand making its way down and stopping at the elastic band of her panties long enough to maneuver my hand inside. My fingers are met with wetness as I move between her folds. Callie pulls us back down to where she is laying on her back, and I am on top of her. Each time I moved my fingers up through her slit, she would buck her hips up in effort to find as much friction as possible. The next time she lifted her hips, I slid two of my fingers deep inside of her, only to pull them right back out and press deeply again.

"Ari, don't stop. I need you inside of me." Callie begs.

I don't hesitate, and I move in and out of her as much as I could, until I stop long enough to remove the panties that are stopping me from pleasuring my wife the way I really want to be. Once her panties are slid off her caramel legs, and tossed onto the floor I began kissing up the inside of her calves, and I lingered just inches away from her core on her inner thigh. The smell of her arousal invading my senses, and I could feel my own wetness growing between my legs.

"Calliope." Was all I said, before burying my tongue inside of her, and finding her swollen clit with the tip of my tongue. Making firm circles with my mouth, Callie's cries became louder and louder until I saw her grab a pillow and pull it over her face.

Her hips were moving so much that I had to wrap my arms around her legs, and hold her down towards my mouth. With every swipe of my tongue, I could feel her legs tremble more and more letting me know that her orgasm was approaching quickly. Wanting to make this orgasm as strong as possible, I remove one of my hands from her leg, and slide two fingers deep inside of her while the tip of my tongue moves rapidly over her clit. Moments later I could feel her walls clenching around my finger as her orgasm ripped through her. Her moans were faint from under the pillow, but still heard by me and I had to fight off my own orgasm from simply hearing her.

Once her legs stopped shaking, and she loosened up enough for me to with drawl my fingers, I look up at my wife as she removes the pillow and looks down at me. Taking my two fingers that were just inside of my wife and wrapping my lips around them, I moan with my eyes closed as I lick her juices from the.

"Dammit, that is so hot." Callie says when I open my eyes and see her watching me.

"You taste so amazing." I tell my wife, and almost the second my sentence is complete, Callie is flipping me onto my back and climbing on top of me. Her thigh pressing in between my legs right on my center. She pressed firmly and held it there, and I felt my entire body shake.

"Mo-more Callie. More please!" I beg.

"Does that feel good baby? You made me feel soooo good." Callie whispers as her mouth finds the side of my neck and I feel her latch on, sure to leave a mark.

"yes. It feels so go—" I begin to say, but as she reached down between our bodies and quickly entered me I couldn't find anymore words. Using her leg to help press into me harder with each thrust I dug my nails into her back.

"Faster.. Har-harder!" I moaned and Callie was quick to grant my requests. Each time she entered me, I felt my orgasm approaching until finally it was like every nerve in my body came to life. I felt my orgasm take over and spread from my core to the ends of my body.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I moan as she pressed into me the final time, curling her finger inside of me sending me over the edge into bliss.

I felt Callie collapse on top of me, and both of us were breathing rapidly. Our naked, sweaty bodies pressed together firmly, and I had my arms wrapped around her holding her there. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want this feeling to leave, ever. Wishing we could stay like this and never have to face any sadness or pain that I knew would come. Because in this moment, everything was perfect. I have 3 beautiful babies sleeping in the rooms down the hall, and a gorgeous wife naked, and satisfied on top of me. If there is a heaven, I would hope that it is exactly like this. Because I can't imagine anything more perfect than this.

"You mean the world to me Calliope." I say, and I felt Callie lift her head up to look at me.

"You mean the world to me too Arizona. Are you okay?" She asks.

"Right now, I am perfect. I just want you to know that you have made my life worth living. And if anything happened to me, you gave me a beautiful, happy and fulfilling life." I say.

"Arizona, you're freaking me out. Why are you talking like that?"

"Life is short. Things happen out of nowhere. And I want to make sure you know what you mean to me. I don't plan on going anywhere for a very, very long time. But just incase, I want you to know that you made my life worth living. You gave me everything I could have possibly dreamt of and so much more."

"You did the same for me. You make me happier than I ever knew possible. And I am so sorry about your dad Ari. I wish I could have done something to save him. But no matter what, I am here for you. I am never going to leave your side. We are in this together. Through sickness and health, through the good times and the bad. No matter what baby." Callie says.

I pull my wife next to me, and we tangle our legs together, and I rest my head on her chest. I try to stay awake to just enjoy the moment with my wife, but as her fingers run through my hair it relaxes me to the point where I can't keep my eyes open. Before long, I feel my body drifting off and the soft whisper of Callie singing in my ear. If there were a way to freeze time, and stay in a moment forever… I would do it right now.

CALLIE'S POV

"Mommy. Mama. Wake up." I hear the soft sound of our daughters voice coming from the foot of our bed, as I open my eyes.

"What's the matter princess? Are you okay?" I ask Hannah.

Arizona opens her eyes and looks towards her as well.

"Whats up munchkin?" Arizona asks.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" She asks, while holding her pink unicorn under her arm.

"Sure kiddo, come on up." Arizona tells her. She wastes no time jumping up on the bed, and wiggling in between Arizona and myself.

Arizona stretched out her arm, and Hannah rests her head across it. Laying my arm across my daughter, my fingers resting on my wife's stomach we all doze off to sleep once more. It isn't often that one of the kids come to sleep with us, but when they do, we eat it up. Since the kids became 'independent' we take advantage of the moments when they want to be affectionate or snuggle, as they are few and far between. But it was as if our kids knew we were sad, or that we needed the extra loving because when we woke up the next morning, Hannah was still sound asleep between us and Hunter and Haden were stretched out on the foot of the bed with their spiderman blankets.

I reach over and gently tap Arizona on her shoulder, and she wrinkled her face trying to fight being woken up.

"Arizona." I whisper, and finally she opens her eyes to look at me. I don't say another word, instead I silently point down towards the bottom of the bed at our boys. A smile breaks out across my wifes sleepy face as she notices that all 3 of our children were sound asleep in our bed.

Reaching across Hannah, Arizona laces our fingers together and we both lay there, enjoying the sound of our 3 beautiful babies sleeping soundly. This is exactly the start to this day that we needed. Our babies are truly a blessing in disguise….


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

ARIZONA'S POV

CALLIE'S POV

"Hunter Bradley Robbins.. You better come out from wherever you are hiding right this instant. We have to get your brother to school and if he is late you will be in big trouble mister!" I say while standing in the middle of Hunter's room.

Our youngest son is really working his my nerves this morning. He knows that we have to take him to daycare and today is one of those days when he is refusing to go.

"I'm serious Hunter. 1…2…" I begin to count as Arizona and Hannah come walking into the room. Hannah is dressed in a light blue dress with her blonde hair pulled into two pig tails and bows on each one. Hannah lets go of Arizona's hand and walks over to Hunters bed and squats down.

"He's under da bed mama" Hannah informs us.

"Thank you baby girl, but I know he's hiding under there." I say to my daughter.

"Hunter, enough playing around. You better get out here right now or you will be grounded for the rest of the weekend young man." Arizona says, and within seconds Hunter slides out from under his bed.

"How do you do that? I have been trying for 10 minutes and he hasn't budged!" I say to Arizona.

"You're the 'sweet' mommy. You have to put your foot down with them Calliope." Arizona says before winking at me, taking Hannah by the hand and walking out of the room. "We will wait for you two downstairs.

Hunter looks up at me in his pajamas and makes his "pouting face" with his cute little lip sticking out and looking down at his feet.

"Why are you giving mama such a hard time this morning?" I ask.

"I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay with mama and mommy." He says.

"I know baby boy, but we have to go somewhere today. I promise we will pick you up early today and then we can come home and play. Okay?"

"okay mama."

After we have Hunter all dressed and ready to go, we head downstairs to join the rest of our family. Arizona was washing up the bowls from their oatmeal.

"Hey son, since you decided to play hide and seek this morning we are running late. Here's some fruit, but we have to go." Arizona tells him.

After a quick stop at Haden's school and then daycare, we managed to make it to mama B's room before the doctors made their rounds. Teddy informed us that we should be able to wake Barbara in the next day or so since the swelling has went down drastically. We know that she is going to be devastated that she missed the funeral, but we have to think about what is best for her, and right now this is what is best.

A knock on the door made me stand, and when I walked over I saw Chief Webber.

"I'm sorry to bother you ladies, but Callie can I have a word with you?" he asks.

"Sure Chief. Arizona, I'll be right back." I say to my wife before following the chief into the hallway.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I know you have a lot going on with your family, but I don't have much of a choice." The chief says.

"Its no problem sir. What can I do for you?"

"There's a conference in California that all of the department heads must attend. Now, I understand that Arizona cannot go at this time, as her mother is still a patient, and if there was any way I could have gotten you both out of it, I would have. Unfortunately the board didn't approve both of you to miss it, so you will have to attend. I'm really sorry about this."

"Um, when is the conference sir?" I ask, already hating the idea of leaving Arizona and the kids alone.

"You would leave day after tomorrow. The other doctors are leaving tomorrow, but I am aware of the funeral, so I pushed your ticket back as far as I possibly could. Again, I'm sorry."

"Thank you sir. I will talk to Arizona. I appreciate your help though. Really." I say.

After the chief nods, he walks off and I head back inside of my mother in laws room. Not sure how to tell my wife that I have to leave her WITH all 3 kids while her mother is in the hospital, and the day after we bury her father. Sometimes I hate being the head of my department.

"Hey babe, what did the chief want? A consult?" Arizona asks quietly as I take a seat next to her.

"No, uh, he actually came to let me know that all of the department heads have to attend a conference in LA." I began.

"There's no way I can—" She began, but I stopped her.

"No, no he knows you can't leave right now. And he managed to get you out of having to attend. But as my luck would have it… he couldn't get me out of it. So, I have to go babe."

"When do you leave?" Arizona asks, obvious sadness on her face.

"I have to leave the day after tomorrow. Everyone else is leaving tomorrow, but the chief made sure I would be able to go to the funeral. I'm so sorry babe. I can see if there is any way I can get out of this, I don't want to leave you and the kids. Not right now." I tried to explain.

"Calliope. It's ok. Your job is your job. I understand. And we will be fine. I'm just glad you get to be there tomorrow." Arizona says.

"I wouldn't miss tomorrow no matter what the chief or anyone else has to say about it."

I lean over and place a kiss on Arizona's forehead and we both sit in silence. Arizona insisted that she and I be the ones to give her mom a sponge bath, knowing her mother is a very private person and wouldn't want some stranger "seeing her goods" as she would always say, so I went to gather all the things we would need.

Walking down the hall I see Addison and Teddy walking and Addison waved me over.

"Hey Cal. How is Arizona holding up?" Addy asks.

"Well, she's doing as good as expected. Tomorrow is the funeral, so I just need to get her through that. One day at a time." I say.

"Teddy and I will be there. Our flight for the conference doesn't leave until late afternoon, so we are going to the services first. We told the chief that we wanted later flights so we could support you guys." She says.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to us. How are you feeling?" I ask Addison.

"Except for the morning sickness, I'm doing pretty good. This little one likes to reject almost everything I put into my body at this point."

We all laugh, and then I hug my best friend before promising to talk soon. When I open the door quietly, Arizona has her back to me and must not have heard me come in, because she was sitting on the side of her moms bed, talking quietly to her. I almost stepped back out of the room, but something kept me there.

"I know it is hard mama. I know that you have such a huge fight ahead of you. But we need you to fight. Daddy would want you to fight. Me, Callie, Haden, Hunter and Hannah need you. Tim's family does too. But I need you mom. You're the one I go to for everything. So can you just hang in there? Please? I need you to hang in there and come back to me. I never knew I wanted to be a wife, or a mom. But I am now. And I think I'm a pretty good one because I had the best role model anyone could ask for. And I still have a lot ahead of me, so I'm going to need you around to tell me what to do." Arizona said.

I closed the door harder than normal, to make sure Arizona knew I was there, and she turned to face me. A soft smile on her face.

"Hey you." She says to me as she stands from the bed.

"Hey yourself. I uh, brought the stuff for her bath. And a clean gown. I could step out if you want to do this alone Ari. I don't mind." I say to my wife.

"No. You're her daughter too Callie. And I could use your help." She says, before those beautiful blue eyes send me a wink that melts my heart.

After we had her mom all cleaned up and in a new gown, we said our goodbyes and headed up to daycare to grab the twins. They were more than excited to see their mommies picking them up early, and Arizona suggested that we pick up dinner so we could have some extra time with the kids. Tonight we had to have the talk with them about their grandpa and neither of us were looking forward to it.

Driving up to the school, Arizona went inside to get Haden while the twins and I waited outside in the car. Soon Arizona came walking out hand in hand with our oldest and he climbed inside tossing his backpack to the floor.

"Hey little man, how was school?" I ask.

"It was fun mama. We made macaroni necklaces. My teacher let me make two since I am the only one that has TWO moms." He said with a huge smile.

"That's great mijo."

"We are going to pick up food from that organic burger place for dinner!" Arizona tells the kids, and a round of "yay's" come from the back seat.

A hour later, we are all at the house and the kids are seated in their chairs at the dinner table. Arizona and I share a look, letting the other know that it's time to have the talk with them.

"Hey guys, mama and I want to talk to ya'll about something. And we need ya'll to listen really good okay?" Arizona starts.

"Ok mommy." Hannah says. The boys continue eating, but look up at us to let us know they are listening.

"Sometimes, things happen.. and we don't know why they do, but they do. And sometimes doctors can't always fix people when they are hurt."

"You and mama can't always fix people, Mommy?" Hunter asks.

"No son, sometimes we can't. Even though we try really hard, there are times that people are hurt too much, and we can't fix them." I add.

"Grandma and grandpa were in a car accident the other day guys. And grandma is in the hospital right now. She is getting better, but she is hurt." Arizona says, and now all 3 kids have stopped eating and are listening intently.

"Is grandpa hurt too?" Haden asks, and I can feel my heart breaking. I look at Arizona, and I can see the tears already building up, so I step in to answer him.

"Kids, grandpa was hurt a lot more than grandma was. And the doctors tried real hard to help him, but grandpa was one of the people that were too sick for the doctors to fix him."

"Does that mean he died?" Haden asks.

I look at Arizona, and a few tears had fallen already, and she reached for Hannah and Hunters hands next to her. I stood up and walked over to kneel down in front of Haden.

"Yes son. Grandpa died. And he is in heaven now. But he will always be with you. He will always be with all of us. Do you know how?" I ask our oldest son.

"How?" He asks.

"He will always be with mommy, and you.. and Hannah and Hunter. Because he will always be right here." I say while pointing to his heart. "Grandpa will always be in your heart. And as long as you keep him there, then he will forever be with you."

The tears in Haden's eyes about killed me. I know that the younger two don't really understand yet, but from the look on Haden's face… I knew that he understood exactly what I was telling him. When he stood up, I thought for sure that he was going to run up to his room, but instead he walked over to Arizona and wrapped his little arms around her stomach and layed his head on her chest.

"Mommy, don't be sad. I will never leave you." He says.

That was all it took for Arizona to reach her breaking point. She wrapped her arms around Haden and the tears fell freely. Her and Haden both cried and all I could do was sit there and watch. I stood up and waved for the twins to do the same, and I sat on my knees on the other side of my wife and hugged her as well. My arm wrapped around Hunter as Hannah was now under Arizona's other arm. Our little family stayed there just holding eachother, crying for quite some time. It was something we all needed.

After a while, I took the twins upstairs to get their showers, and Arizona took Haden and had him shower in our restroom. When I was finished with the twins, we walked into our bedroom for them to tell Arizona goodnight, and we found her and Haden in the middle of the bed watching a cartoon on tv.

"Hey you two, what are you watching?" I ask.

"Spongebob." Haden says while snuggling closer to his mommy.

"Why don't you three join us?" Arizona says and the twins waste no time jumping into bed with them.

I just smile and climb into bed with my wife and children and we all get under the covers. I don't know how long it is, but I glace over at them and they are all fast asleep. Including Arizona. Shutting off the lamp, I kiss the top of each head before shutting my own eyes to drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

ARIZONA'S POV

As our car followed the hearse, my family and I sat in silence. Today being one of the hardest days of my life, and I know that if Callie wasn't here with me, I don't think I would have been strong enough to make it through this. Nobody is prepared to lose their loved ones. Even when they know that death is coming, and they have time to say goodbye it still doesn't make you 'ready'. And losing someone suddenly makes that even harder. Because there are always words that go unsaid. Goodbyes that weren't able to be told. And that is exactly what happened in this case. Telling my children last night that their grandfather is no longer with us was one of the toughest things I have ever had to do. Haden really understood what we were telling him, and yet he was still my little 'good man in a storm' and took care of me. It's amazing how much you can bond with a child that you didn't carry for 9 months, and that doesn't have a genetic link to you. And last night he showed me exactly how bonded he and I are. He's such a great little man, and I know his grandpa would be proud of him for taking such good care of his mommy.

The hearse comes to a stop, and shortly after so did our car. Callie got out first and the twins followed behind her taking each of her hands. Haden waited for me, and then reached his hand out to help me get out as well. Tim and his family followed behind us and then they hung back as Tim took his place with the other pall bearers. After they carried my father's casket to his final resting place, several marines stepped forward, along with my brother and our friend Michael as they folded the flag from my fathers casket. Since my mother was not there to accept it, Tim walks over to me, took a knee and handed me the flag. Being my fathers only daughter, Tim thought that this is what he would have wanted. As I reached for the flag, Haden stood up and accepted it. When my brother and the other Marines saluted Haden as he held his grandpas flag, my son reached his hand up and saluted them back the same way my father had taught him.

I know behind the sunglasses my brother was wearing, there were tears. His nephew showing his Marine roots with great pride, and that made my brother's heart swell. Haden then took a seat next to Callie and I, and his little hand rested on top of my own. The rest of the service became a blur, and when they did the gun salute, Hannah reached up and put both of her hands over her ears. I felt Callie reach over and squeeze my hand, and I held on to her for security. Thankful for my rock in my life.

Once the services came to a close, Callie and the kids began walking and she turned to wait for me. I had noticed Tim standing at the grave, waiting for them to lower my father into the ground and I motioned for Callie to take the kids to the car. She nodded and they turned to head off. I walked over to my brother, and put my hand through his arm before resting my head on his shoulder.

"He was always so proud of you Tim. He never stopped talking about how you followed in his footsteps and made him a proud man. Know that. And never forget it." I say to my brother.

"He was always proud of you too Zona. The day you graduated from Med School, he and I sat in his den and he was quite for so long. Finally I asked him what he was thinking about and he told me. He said that he couldn't believe that his daughter had turned out to be an amazing doctor. That you were going to save babies the way God had intended you to do. That you were everything and so much more than he had ever dreamt of you becoming. He was proud of you too. So YOU know that." Tim says before leaning his head over onto mine.

We stood there for a few more minutes as they lowered our father. Once he was at rest, the two of us walked back towards our families hand in hand. Tim and I said our goodbyes as he went towards his family, and I did the same towards mine.

I walked over to Callie and gave her a small kiss before kissing the top of all 3 of my children's heads and opening the door to the car.

The drive home was quiet. Even the kids seemed to know that today was a sad day, and they looked out the windows in silence. Once we got home, Callie sent them up to their rooms to change out of their dress clothes, and I walked out on the deck. A few moments later, Callie walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Hey you. Are you doing ok?" She asks.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm okay. Just wanted to take a minute ya know? Kind of let today sink in." I say.

"Do you want me to give you some time alone? I can go in and—" She says, but I turn around and slowly kiss her. Catching her off guard, she takes a minute before she kisses me back.

"What was that for?" Callie asks me.

"For being there. For being my rock when I need you to be. And for giving me everything I need in my life."

"I'll always be here for you Ari. I'm never going anywhere." Callie says.

Our silence ends as the 3 kids come barreling out the back door and towards their swing sets. Haden helping the younger two up onto the swings. Callie and I stood there watching our children play. Being young, they didn't understand fully what today meant, but I am glad that they didn't in a way. Because they are too young to have to feel the pain that comes with death.

"Mommy, come push me on the swing". Hunter called out to Arizona.

"I can go push him love. It's ok." Callie says.

"No, I will go. But you can come too." I say as I take Callie by the hand and we walk towards our kids play area.

"Yay! Can you push me mama?" Hannah asks. Soon we are playing with our kids and their laughter making the mood a little lighter.

Our playtime lasted a little over an hour before the sky grew dark and a few drops of rain began to fall. We grabbed the kids and ran inside before we all ended up soaked.

"Hey, what do you say we order in a pizza, and we can all make a pallet in front of the tv? I know it's breaking the rules, but tonight is a special night." Arizona says to the kids earning a round of clapping and 'yay's'.

"Ok, well while mommy and I order the food, you 3 go up and get changed into your pj's. We will meet you in the living room". Callie says and the kids do not waste any time heading towards their rooms.

"I hate to leave you guys. Are you sure you don't want me to try and get out of it Ari?" Callie asks.

I walk over towards her, resting my hands on her hips and leaning in for a kiss. Slowly my tongue enters her mouth and for a couple of minutes we become completely lost in each other. When I kiss Callie, it feels like everything else just disappears, and right now I welcome that feeling.

After we break from our kiss, I rest my forehead against hers and look into those chocolate brown eyes that I love so much.

"Calliope… it's only for a few days, and then you will be back. The kids will be fine, and so will I. Of course we are going to miss you, but we will be alright." I say, trying my best to reassure my wife.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you all so much. I love you."

"I love you too Callie. And I will miss you like crazy. But luckily I know our 3 will keep me plenty busy until you return." I say and Callie laughs. Knowing that I am right. These kids are very well behaved, but still they are spoiled rotten and the worst part is, they know it.

While Callie ordered the pizza, I heard the pitter patter of 6 little feet coming down the stairs. I look up to see Haden holding Hannahs hand, and helping her down the stairs. I can't remember when he grew up so much, but obviously he did. He showed me just how much through all of this, and now watching him with his little sister, it makes my heart swell knowing Callie and I must be doing something right in raising our children.

Callie comes walking into the living room and lifts Hannah up and onto her lap. She started to tickle her and her little laugh caused Hunter to jump in and start to tickle Callie. Haden was standing there smiling, and I knelt down next to him.

"Hey little man, do you want to go have a glass of juice with me?" I ask him.

Haden nods 'yes' and we head into the kitchen together. Easily unnoticed by the other kids as they were occupied in a tickle war with their mama.

When we entered the kitchen, Haden climbed up into his normal spot in the breakfast table and I pulled down two glasses and poured us both some apple juice. Placing it in front of him, I took a seat at the table next to him. Haden took a big drink of his juice and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey big boy, I wanted to talk to you about today." I say to my son. His big hazel eyes, and long eye lashes batting at me as he looks at me intently.

"I was so proud of you today. The way you took your grandpas flag. And I know that grandpa would have be proud too. Especially when you saluted your uncle Tim the way you did." I begin.

"Grandpa taught me how to do that mommy." Haden says with a big smile.

"I know. He sure did. But more than that, I was very proud of you for the way you helped me. You were such a big boy, and me and mama were very proud. You are the man of this house, and you showed it today. And I wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome mommy. I love you." Haden says as he gets down from his chair and climbs up on my lap.

"Whoa, you're such a big boy now. When did you grow up so fast?" I joke as I tickle his tummy.

"It's cause I eat all my vegetables mama said." He says with a laugh.

"yeah, that's why. Do you want to go in the living room with the others? Maybe we can pick the movie before the twins have us watching Little Einsteins." I say and that was all it took before Haden grabbed my hand and started pulling me quickly towards the living room. When he stopped suddenly, I was caught off guard and almost toppled over him.

"What's up Haden? Why did you stop?" I ask, confused.

"Mommy, since I'm a big boy… does this mean I can have a puppy?" Haden asks with a huge smile.

I can't help but laugh. My son knows exactly when to play his cards. He gets that from Callie I'm sure.

"We will talk to mommy about it first thing in the morning. But I believe you are ready for your puppy. You showed that today. Deal?" I say.

"Deal!" He says before running into the living room to join our family.

When we walked into the living room, I sat down on the couch next to Callie and she leaned back into me. My fingers automatically finding her hair and she quietly asks, "Is everything ok?".

Looking around the living room at my little family I smile, and then look down at my wife and say,

"Everything is perfect Calliope. Everything is perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

CALLIE'S POV

"Ok, I will call you as soon as I land. If you need anything , promise me you will call?" I say to my wife as the taxi drives up.

"I promise. And do not forget to call Calliope. You always forget." Arizona says with her head cocked to the side and arms crossed.

"I will. I love you so much. I will be home before you know it."

One more kiss and I am climbing into the back seat of the taxi and headed towards the airport. Watching my wife and 3 kids standing in our driveway waving goodbye to me breaks my heart. Right now is not the best time to leave them, and I wish I could stay more than anything. But I know that they will be okay because they have each other.

After a long traffic jam, we arrive at the airport just in time for me to haul ass to the terminal and board my flight. Once I am seated in my seat I send a text to Arizona to let her know I made it.

**On board, fixing to turn off my phone. I love and miss u all already – C**

**We miss you too. Have a safe flight & text me when u land. Love u – A**

**Love you too –C**

Once I switched my iPhone into airplane mode, I plugged in my headphones and closed my eyes. Hoping that I could make this next 3 days fly by so I can get back home to my family.

A few hours later I am landing in LAX, and the second I turn on my phone I receive a text message from Arizona. It's a photo of her and the kids all smiling and squished into the photo. Under it she added the message "We miss you mama". The smile that broke out on my face was one I needed desperately. This is the first trip I have taken away from our kids since the twins were born. Arizona and I always said we wanted to take a trip for one of our anniversaries, but we were never able to leave the kids for that long. And now, even though I'm not that far away, I still feel as if I'm on the other side of the world.

While walking out to the front of the airport I pick up the phone and decide to call home instead of texting. Not sure when the next time I would get to call them, I wanted to take advantage of the time. A couple of rings later I hear Arizona's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey beautiful! You're on speakerphone. Are you safe and sound in beautiful Los Angeles?" my wife asks.

"Hi babies! Mama misses you already! Yes, I am here. I am headed to the car now. Papi said they would be…Oh there it is." I say while walking over to the car my father had arranged to pick me up at the airport. "Sorry babe. How are the kids?" I ask my wife who is just as busy on the other end of the line as I am.

"We miss you too and love you's" are said into the phone by my children and it makes me smile even more.

"They are good. We are actually in the middle of baking some of those vegetarian pizzas they like. It was Haden's idea."

"Oh I love those. Well, I am headed to the hotel, I will call tonight to say goodnight to the kids. I miss you." I say to my wife.

"We miss you too Calliope. Talk to you soon. Bye bye." Arizona says before we hand up and I climb into the car as the driver opens the door for me.

Walking up to the receptionist I pull out my credit card and ID so I can check in. The woman behind the desk looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Welcome to the Sheraton. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I need to check in please. It's under Dr. Robbins."

"Oh yes, Dr. Robbins your suite is ready. Here is your room key, and Josh will help you with your luggage. If you need anything please feel free to call and we will be right with you. Enjoy your visit in Los Angeles."

"Thank you."

Once I was inside my room, I tip the bail hop and lock my door. Deciding that a nice warm bath would work wonders right about now, I make my way into the large restroom. My phone was on the counter when I heard it go off and looking down I see that it's a text from Addy.

**Hey Cal. We are all meeting in the lobby to go to dinner. 7pm, don't be late! – Addy**

**Ok, I'll see you then. – Cal**

Shutting off the water, I strip down and climb into the bath tub and I can feel the stress from the last few days begin to drift away. Being strong for my wife was my number one priority, but losing Daniel was extremely hard on me as well. Even if I didn't show it, it really did hurt. I loved that man like my own father, and I miss him greatly. Not to mention I hate it when my wife is in pain. Because when you really love someone the way I love Arizona, if they are in pain… you are in pain. I lean my head back and close my eyes allowing the warm water to relax me.

ARIZONA'S POV

"4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Ready or not, here I come!" I call out to the kids as they are hiding. Looking around the living room I see no sign of any of the kids. Over time they have gotten so much better at hide and seek, so I have to look in better places. The twins are still getting the hang of it, and it made it rather easy to find them. Hunter was behind the curtains, and his little feet were poking out so I found him first. Then I found Hannah in the laundry room under a basket. Had to give the little girl some credit, she is tiny so she finds some pretty good places to hide. Now Haden on the other hand, has become somewhat of a master at this game. He finds the places that almost nobody would even think of to hide. So after looking through almost every room in the house, I close in on Callie and my restroom. Just when I thought I had searched the entire room with no success, I hear a small sneeze coming from under Callie's make-up desk. There, under Callie's robe, was Haden.

"Aha! I found you!" I say to my oldest son, and he looks up at me with a huge smile. Knowing he had won this game hands down.

"You guys are getting too good at this game! What do you say we go downstairs and have some frozen yogurt? Mama bought some the other day."

3 little cheers and they dart down the stairs, with me on their trail.

"Mommy, what are we going to do today?" Haden asks while spooning his yogurt into his mouth.

"Well, after we finish our snack, we are going to get ready and go visit grandma at the hospital. I'm sure she would love that." I explain.

"But isn't grandma sleeping?" Haden asks.

"Well yes, but I am sure she will still know you are there. So what do ya'll say? Should we go visit grandma? You can take her those pretty pictures you colored her earlier."

"Ok mommy." Hannah says, and the boys just smile and nod.

After snack time was over, the kids and I load up into the Range Rover and set out for my work. I know that the kids won't fully understand why my mom doesn't wake up when they are there to visit, but I will try my best to explain things to them. But I think that a visit is exactly what my mom and the kids need right now.

"Well it's the Robbin's clan." Christina says as I walk in with my children. Haden runs towards her, and she eagerly hugs him back. Haden has always loved his Aunt Christina. Even though I still do not understand what it is about her that draws him to her. But, she has always been great to them, so I just smile while my son says hello.

"Hey Christina. I'm on my way up to see mom. How is she today?" I ask.

"She is doing really good actually. Her stats are up, and Teddy said that if you decide, we can attempt to reverse her meds tomorrow and wake her up." Christina says.

"That is great news. Thanks Christina. Well I'm going to take these little ones up to see her. Let me know if anything changes or when you are going to reverse the meds. I know Tim and Lexie will want to be here as well." I say before leading my kids towards the elevator.

"Mommy can I push the button?" Hannah asks excitedly.

"Ok baby, but can you show mommy where the number 4 is?" I say, kneeling down next to her.

"This one!" She says proudly, pointing towards the number 4 button.

"That's right. Go ahead and push that. Grandmas room is on the 4th floor."

After the elevator ride that seems to be more entertaining than most other things to my kids, we walk down the hall and outside the door to my moms room I stop the kids to talk to them.

"Now listen guys. Grandma is sleeping because of the medicine Aunt Christina and Aunt Teddy had to give her. So we have to be kinda quiet and let grandma sleep ok?" I say to the kids and they all 3 look at me with their eyes wide.

After they nod, we head inside and the kids take a seat in the chairs next to my moms bed. Haden walked over to her side and put his hand on top of hers. Leaning his little head over he kissed her hand.

"Mommy, can grandma hear us?" Haden asks.

"I like to think she can. So if you want to talk to her, you go right ahead baby." I say to my son.

Sitting back and watching my kids take turns talking to my mom made me think about how lucky I am. How lucky I am to have 3 amazing kids, and the wife that gave them to me. I am truly blessed, and I will never take what I have for granted. Soon the thought of another baby fills my mind. Knowing that Callie is on board with the idea, it makes me almost too excited to contain. But something flashed inside of my mind that I never in a million years thought would. And I made a mental note that when I talk to Callie tonight, I will mention it and see what she thinks.

CALLIE'S POV

"Well don't you look hot!" Derek says as I approach the group as we are meeting to go to dinner.

"Why thank you Dr. Sheppard." I say with a laugh.

"Everybody ready to go? Because I am about ready to die of starvation. Waiting on you people is a job in itself!" Miranda says in her typical tone.

Even if I miss my family, and wish that Arizona were here with me, I do enjoy spending time with my group of friends. As they have all become like family to me, I can't imagine how life would be without them. And it isn't often that the attendings have a night out to dinner together considering our schedules are always crazy and never match up for days off.

In the hotel restaurant I sit next to Addison and Teddy and we make small talk while everyone looks over the menus.

"How is Arizona holding up?" Addison asks while sipping on her ice water.

"She's doing really well actually. Her main focus is on her mom right now, as it should be. But for the most part she is handling things rather well."

"She seems to be holding it together pretty good. She told me that she has had a few minor break downs, but she's getting through it." Teddy adds.

"Yeah, she is. How is Barbara doing in your opinion? Honestly." I ask Teddy.

"She's doing extremely well. Especially after what her body went through. It's honestly a miracle that she survived that. The woman is a strong one, I'll tell you that much. I told Christina that if Arizona agreed, that she could reverse her meds tomorrow and see how it goes from there."

"Wait. They are going to wake her tomorrow? And I'm stuck at this stupid conference? That figures!" I say, frustrated and suddenly not in the mood to eat.

"Well, she has been resting, and Derek said the brain swelling has went down drastically. So it's time." Teddy says.

"I know. I know. I just wish I could be home with Arizona when that happens. Just incase things don't go as well as hoped." I say, before taking a big gulp of my wine. "Will you excuse me? I'm going to step outside and call Arizona real quick to check in. I'll be right back." I say as I stand to walk outside.

Just as I step to the side to allow an older couple pass me, I hear it. Her voice. THE voice.

"Callie? Is that you?" Erica says.

Chills run down my spine as I close my eyes and hope that when I re-open them she will not be standing there.

"Hello Erica. What are you doing here?" I ask, not really caring as to why she would be here.

"Well it is a National Surgical Attendings conference." She says with a laugh.

"Ah. Of course." I say. Obviously uninterested in what she would have to say. "Well, I need to step out and call my wife, so have a good night Erica." I say and turn to walk outside.

"Cal, can we talk for a minute?" She asks. I feel the lump in my throat build up, and for some reason I say…

"Fine Erica. Let's talk."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

ARIZONA'S POV

"One more time mommy?" Hunter asks as I shut the story book for the 3rd time.

"No buddy, it's time to get some sleep. But I promise we can read it again tomorrow if you want, ok?"

"Ok." Hunter says before I kiss the top of his head and tuck him in.

"Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams."

"Nite nite mommy."

Shutting the door behind me, I peek in on Hannah and then Haden once more before heading into my bedroom. Callie had said that she would call to tell the kids goodnight, but I'm sure the dinner she text me about ran long so I decide to take a bath a relax. Our kids are very well behaved, but when you're running all 3 of them for a day as a solo parent, it will wear you out.

I placed my iPhone next to the bath tub to be sure not to miss Callie's call before my body crept under the warm waters. Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet until I could talk to my wife.

CALLIE'S POV

"Is this good?" Erica asks as she points to a bench outside of the hotel.

"This is fine. Now tell me what you need to talk about." I say while taking a seat on the bench and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Cal, I'm not trying to get back with you. I'm not trying to cause any problems in your life. From the ring on your finger, it looks as though you and Arkasas were the real deal."

"It's Arizona, and if you insult her once more this conversation is over." I say, obvious anger taking over my facial expression.

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't think that you and her were serious. I mean, I couldn't imagine you being with someone that… well…that soft, for lack of a better word. You were always this hard core type. Anyway, I know its been years since we were together, and I just want to ask if we can let bygones be bygones. And I wanted to say I'm sorry for disrespecting your girlfr-your wife." Erica says.

"Well that is very honorable of you and you are right. The past is the past. But for the record… I am still hard core. Arizona makes me even stronger than I was on my own. And now that I'm a mother, I have toned down the hard core, but let me assure you… if anyone tries to ever hurt my wife or my kids, that hard core, badass will come out strong and true." I say with conviction.

"I respect that. So you and Arizona… you have more than one child?" Erica asks.

"Yes, we have our oldest son Haden, who is 5 now and then our twins. Hunter and Hannah, which are 3. They are our entire world." I say, as a smile crosses my face thinking of my family.

"That's great. I used to wonder a lot about you and I. If we would have made it, I pictured us having a nice marriage…but I just don't see kids in my future." Erica says while looking down at her hand, and for the first time I notice a wedding band on her ring finger.

"You're married?" I ask.

"Yes. Pamela and I have been married a little over 2 years now. She's great. And I am happy. But the 'kids' subject has come up a few times now. She wants them of course, but I'm still on the fence about it." Erica says.

"Yeah. My wife was the same way at first. But if you do not absolutely want children, then I suggest you be honest with her. Bringing kids into a situation where they are not 100% welcomed isn't not a good environment for them."

"I know. And I am still weighing that heavily." Erica says while looking up at me.

The stare she was giving me lingered a little too long, and I turned away while standing.

"Well Erica, it was nice talking to you. But I really need to go. I am supposed to call Arizona and the kids to say goodnight. It's my first time being away from the twins so I better get going. You take care of yourself." I tell my ex.

"It was great talking to you Cal. And thank you for accepting my apology. And congratulations on your family. I know that is something you always wanted."

"It was nice talking to you too. And you're right… it is something I wanted. And I am lucky enough to be able to say that I have everything I ever wanted in life. Take care, bye Erica."

Walking away from Erica, I felt like a huge weight was lifted. Even if it had been years since she just left me without a word, it was nice to finally get closure. Everyone needs that in life I believe. But right now, all I can think about it hearing the voice that I love so much so I head towards the elevator and hit the button to my floor.

Once I was inside my room, I pulled out my iPhone and hit the Face Time button over Arizona's name. I wanted to be able to see her beautiful face as well. A few rings later, and I am met with the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Hey beautiful!" I say to my wife as her smile breaks out across my phone.

"Hey you. How was dinner?" Arizona says.

"It was ok. Are the kids in bed already?" I ask.

"No love, I'm sorry. We tried to stay up but we had quite the day of playing and they were worn out."

"I'm sorry. I have to tell you something, and I really hope you don't get upset with me." I say, hoping that my wife understands.

"Ok… what is it?"

"Erica is here. Well not HERE, here… but at the conference 'here'. And I ran into her in the lobby." I begin.

"Ok…. Keep going."

"She asked if we could talk, and we did. It wasn't anything inappropriate babe, I promise you. But she apologized for the way things went. And we are able to part now without that unknown hovering over either of us."

I wait, half expecting Arizona to be furious that Erica would even approach me after her confrontation years ago, but to my surprise she wasn't mad.

"Calliope, I am glad that you finally got that closure. I am not mad. You are my wife.. and I trust you completely. The only thing going through my mind right now is how much I wish you were here and that I could kiss you." Arizona says.

"I wish I were there too. Because I could definitely go for some "Arizona time" right about now." I say with a wink.

"Oh you could huh? And what exactly would you do if you had some "Arizona time?" She asks me.

"Arizona Robbins, are you trying to have cyber sex with me?" I play innocently.

"Hey, there's a first time for everything Calliope. And you ARE the one that bought me this iPad, AND left your wife here all alone in this big bed…"

My eyes grew wide as I saw Arizona set her iPad down, and in one fluid motion her shirt was up and over her head. Her beautiful breasts filling up the screen on my phone as she had no bra underneath.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say.

"Ok, your turn." Arizona says.

"Seriously? We are doing this?" I say with a laugh.

"Calliope Robbins… shirt…now.."

I propped my phone up to where I could remove my shirt and bra, and then lay back down on the bed.

"Better?" I ask my wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Much. Now Calliope… if you were here, what would you be doing to me?" She asks again.

"Mmm, I would touch you to feel how we you are for me." I say, and then my eyes grow wide as I see my wife tilt the screen down to reveal her hand moving under the band of her black lace panties.

"Uhhh, like this." Arizona breaths out, her hand moving slowly inside of her underwear.

"Yeah… ju-just like that."

"Touch yourself for me Callie… tell me how wet you are right now." She moans.

Watching Arizona touch herself was like flipping a switch inside of me. Instantly I was turned on and the need for a release was growing by the second.

"I'm soooo wet baby. All for you. God Arizona, I can feel you touching me." I breath out.

"What would you do next…tell me…" Arizona says.

"I-I would slide two fingers inside of you, then pull them out slowly before pressing deep inside of you again."

As the words left my mouth, Arizona did exactly as I said. The camera tilted to where I could see her fingers disappear inside of her. Then I watched her take them out, and the next thing she did was move them up to her mouth and wrap her lips around them.

"Calliope, you make me feel so good baby." Arizona moans. "Let me see you touch yourself."

Turning the camera on my phone, I slide my hand into my dress pants and I am instantly met with my own arousal. My clit being super sensitive, I can't help but cry out as my fingers glide over it. My hips bucking up with my movements.

"Ar-Arizona, I am so turned on. God…" I breath out, knowing that my orgasm will hit me sooner rather than later.

"Make yourself cum for me Callie. I want to hear you."

My fingers begin making rapid, firm circles around my clit and moments later I am overtaken by wave after wave of pleasure.

"Arizzzonnnaaaa." I cry out as my orgasm rips through me.

Seconds later, I hear Arizona reach her peak as well and then we both lay there silent and our breathing rapid.

"Tha-that w-was so h-hot." Arizona pants out.

"Yeah it was. That was definitely nice. And very needed." I say with a smile, as I turn the camera back to face me.

"It was very good. But when you get home, I promise it will be even better." Arizona says and I smile.

Arizona and I talk a little while longer and I let her know what my schedule will be for the next three days while I'm here. She fills me in on all the fun things that her and the kids have done already since I've been gone and even though it has only been one day, I miss them so fiercely that I feel as though I have been gone for weeks.

"Ari.. will you do me a favor?" I ask my wife.

"Anything."

"Will you take the camera and go into the kids rooms? I am having withdraws so badly I just need to see their little faces." I say.

"Of course love. Let me slip on my robe, I'll be right back." She says while setting her ipad down.

I catch a glimpse of my wife's naked backside as she walks off and I whistle causing her to turn and look over her shoulder.

"Like what you see Mrs. Robbins?" She says with a wink, and her adorable dimples on full display.

"Oh, I MORE than like what I see MRS. Robbins." I play back.

Once she comes back, dressed in her robe, I watch her flip the camera and head towards Hannah's room. Her princess pink room is lit up by the bedside nightlight and I can see her blonde hair sprawled out almost identical to how Arizona sleeps. I whisper my goodnight and my I love you to my baby girl before Arizona shuts the door and heads towards Hunters room.

Hunter has always loved race cars, so for his 2nd birthday, when we moved him to his "big boy bed" Arizona's father and Tim painted his room to look like a nascar racetrack almost. With a little red race car bed that set the room off perfectly. When Arizona walked into his room, also lit with his night light, Hunter had repositioned himself and his head was at the foot of his bed, and his legs were sprawled out, covers kicked off.

"He sleeps just like you Calliope." Arizona whispers and I can't help but laugh softly.

Lastly, she enters Haden's room. Haden being a Robbins boy through and through has a room that is 100% decked out in Marine memorabilia. His walls are a deep forest green and everywhere you look is camo things. The US Marine logo everywhere you turn. But what I hadn't noticed was the flag that was now in a case, was sitting on top of his little dresser. I didn't bring it up to Arizona when she went into his room, but I smiled at the realization of how much our son respected and loved his grandfather.

Once I was able to say my goodnights to all of my angels, Arizona was climbing back into our bed, and I noticed that she was sleeping on my side.

"I can't wait for you to get home baby. This bed feels so cold and lonely without you." Arizona says.

"I have an idea. It might be cheesy, but I know it would help me sleep." I say.

"I'm all ears."

"Prop your iPad up on the pillow, where I can see you. And I will do the same. That way we can fall asleep with eachother." I say.

"I love that idea." Arizona says.

Soon we were all set up and fighting to keep our eyes open. Saying our goodnights, we each lean in and kiss the screen and the next thing I know I am drifting off to sleep with the sound of my wifes soft snores lulling me to sleep.

I can't wait to get home…


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

ARIZONA'S POV

"I really wish we could wait until Derek and Teddy get back to do this." I say to Cristina.

"And Callie." Tim adds. "This should be done with all of us here. This doesn't feel right." He says.

"I agree" Lexie chimed in.

"Look, I know that you would like to have all of you guys here, but the sooner we wake your mom and see if there is any type of brain damage, the sooner we can get her prepped for surgery. Derek and the rest of the surgeons will be back tomorrow, and then we can go into further detail if needed. But for right this minute, this is the best plan of action to take. Teddy advised this, and I am simply following the orders she left me. But as her family, you have the right to make the final decision. So if you would prefer we wait, then we will wait. You call the shots." Cristina explains.

Tim, Lexie and I looked back and forth between each other, silently agreeing that if Teddy advised Cristina to do this, then it must be the best decision. After Tim nods a 'yes' to me, I turn to face Cristina and say, "Ok, wake her up."

Cristina turns towards our mom, and inserts the reversal medication into her IV.

"Ok, this can take a little while, but I will be right at the nurses station catching up on some charts. So if you begin seeing the signs of her waking, just give me a yell and I'll be right in." Cristina says before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"How can you work with that lady? She has absolutely zero bedside manor. And her face looks like she needs to take a serious shit." Tim says, causing Lexie and I to both crack up laughing.

"That's just Cristina. The only time I see her with a different expression is when she is drunk on Tequila. It took me quite a while to get used to her. She used to be roommates with Callie when I met her." I explain.

"Seriously? Callie lived with her? I just can't see that." Tim says shaking his head.

"Somehow their friendship works. Odd as it may be, they are really great friends."

We make small talk a little longer, waiting and watching for mom to wake up when I look down after hearing my phone ringing to Callie's ringtone.

"Excuse me guys, I'm going to take this in the hallway. It's Callie." I say to my brother and sister-in-law before stepping out."

"Hey beautiful." I say as I answer my iPhone.

"Hey yourself. How is mom? Did she wake up yet?" Callie asks, her voice laced with concern.

"She isn't awake yet. Cristina administered her reversal medication a half hour ago, and we are just waiting. How is the conference going?"

"It's ok. I'd much rather be home with you and the kids though. Tomorrow just can't get here fast enough." Callie says, and I take a deep breath and lean against the wall. The deepness in which I miss my wife is beyond explaining. I wish more than anything that she could be here with me right now.

"How are you holding up?" Callie asks me.

"I'm hanging in there. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was nervous about her waking up. The thought of her being wheelchair bound AND memory problems for the rest of her life is a lot to process. But when we have to tell her about daddy, I know she is going to be crushed." I say. I can feel my tears welling up in my eyes, but I push them back. Knowing that it would only make Callie feel worse if she heard me cry.

"Just think positive babe. Think positive that when she wakes up, she will be alright, and then go from there. I will be home as quick as I can tomorrow, and then I'll be there through it all with you." Callie reassures me.

"I am trying. I can't wait for you to get home. The kids miss you so much too. Hunter is completely lost without you." I say and Callie lets out a heartfelt laugh.

"Kiss them for me and tell them that I will call tonight. And make sure you save one of those kisses for yourself."

"I will babe. And enjoy the last day of the conference. We love you."

"I love you all too. And I don't care what I'm doing or if I'm in that seminar. If there are any complications when she wakes up, you call me or text me. You hear me?" Callie says into the phone.

"I hear you. And I will. Just put your phone on vibrate and I'll text you to call me back if need be." I say and Callie agrees.

After we hung up, I went back into my moms room and sat down on the opposite side of the bed as my brother. I took my moms hand in my own, and a few minutes later, I felt her hand moving inside of mine. My eyes shot up to look at her face, and Tim and I stood at the same time.

"Mom… mom, can you open your eyes?" Tim asked her softly.

A few flutters of her eyelids, as if she was struggling to fight off the sleepiness from the medication, and then her blue eyes were on display.

"Oh mama, thank God you're awake." Tim says, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Mama, are you in any pain? Lexie, can you call Cristina?" I say to mom and then Lexie.

Lexie took off in search of Cristina, and I sat down gently next to my mother on her bed.

"Mama, can you say anything? Do you know where you are?"

"T-the hos-hospital." She manages to get out with some effort.

"That's right. You're at the hospital. Do you remember anything that happened?" I ask again.

"W-we were i-in a wr-wreck." She says before swallowing hard and closing her eyes once more to rest them.

Cristina came walking into the room, with 2 interns on her tail. I stood up and back to allow her and the students room to observe my mother. Cristina flashed her light across my moms eyes, and listened to her heart. The typical vitals signs were done, and then Cristina asked my mom a few questions. It was as if out of nowhere, so many memories came flooding into my moms memory. The accident, her injuries, and lastly….my father.

"Where's Daniel?" She asked in a panic.

"Mama, calm down we—" Tim tried to calm her, but she was growing more and more anxious by the second.

"Where is my husband. Arizona! Where is your father?" my mom begged.

All the strength I had, and was trying to hold on to seemed to fly out the window when my mom begged me by name. I looked over at my brother, unsure of how to deliver the most heart wrenching news to my mother about the man she loved more than life itself.

"Can everyone please give us a minute?" I said to Cristina and the interns. They quickly left the room, and I saw Lexie stand as well.

"Lex, you don't have to go." I said but she put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head.

"This is a moment that you and Tim need to have with your mom. Alone. I'll be right outside the door." She said, and then she gave a soft kiss to Tim's cheek and left.

"You both need to tell me what is going on. Take me to see your father. I know he was hurt. He needs me." She continued.

My tears fell freely from my face by this point. Knowing that right here, right now we were going to break our mothers heart. Not only had she lost her best friend. Her partner in life. But she had even missed his funeral and didn't get a chance to say her final goodbyes or pay him any last respects.

"Mom, Arizona and I need to talk to you. But we can't until you calm down. This isn't good for your heart mama." Tim says.

I brushed the hair away from her face, and continued to trace her cheeks with my thumb. I looked over at Tim and gave him a nod, letting him know that he could continue.

"Mama, when you and daddy got into that accident.. you were both hurt really badly. The doctors were able to save your leg, but you won't have any use in it any longer. But the good news is that you are still here with us. And you will get to see your grandchildren again." Tim began to explain.

"But what about your father? How badly is he hurt Timothy." Mama says to him.

"That's what we need to talk to you about mama. Daddy was hurt really badly in the accident. The doctors did everything that they possibly could to save him, but his injuries were too great. He began to—" I was explaining when my mother held her hand up towards me, gesturing for me to stop.

"Stop. Stop. You are telling me that.. that my hus—your father isn't with us anymore aren't you?" My mom asks, while staring straight forward, not looking at Tim nor myself.

"Yes mama. We are so sorry, if there was—"Tim started to say, but mom just grabbed us both and pulled us towards her chest.

Tim and I both rested our heads against our mother while she cried and rubbed our hair with her hands. Something she used to do when we were younger and she would be nervous while daddy was on deployment. I'm not sure if it comforted us more or her, but either way none of us seemed to mind it.

I'm not quite sure how long we stayed laying like that. Not saying a word, simply allowing our mother to cry for the loss of her husband. After she released us, she asked a few questions about the funeral, and Tim told her that Haden accepted the flag on her behalf and was holding it for safe keeping until she was better. That's when my mom turned and took my hand in her own.

"I want you to let Haden keep the flag in his room. He has been collecting military things behind your father for as long as he could walk. I think that is how your dad would want it. So you tell him that I said thank you for being such a great little man." She says before kissing the back of my hand.

She reached over and took my brother's hand in her free one and squeezed us both.

"Thank you both for stepping up and handling everything. Your father would have been very proud. And I am very proud as well. A parent couldn't ask for two better children." My mom said.

"You're welcome mama. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you or daddy. You know that." Tim says.

After noticing that my mom was yawning, and her eyes still being full of tears, I tell her that she needs to rest. The medication that had her out cold still hadn't left her system completely and I knew that it had to be hard to keep her eyes open.

"Why don't you lay back and try to get some sleep mama. Tim or I will be here for you when you wake up. I promise." I say to her.

"Where's Callie and Lexie?" my mom finally asks after realizing that my wife wasn't present.

"Lexie was here mama, she stepped into the hallway remember? And Callie had to go out of town for work, but she will be home tomorrow." I explain.

Slowly she nods and lets her eyes drift closed and before we know it she is fast asleep again.

Tim and I walked out into the hallway and soon Cristina and Lexie were both standing in front of us asking how mom took the news.

"Well, she took it better than we expected. But she's always been a tough woman. She loved him more than anything, and I'm sure she will let it all hit here eventually. But she has always been a private person. Mostly cries in her room when she thinks that we can't hear her." I explain.

"Well, I was going to talk to you and Tim about that actually. I know it's not exactly ideal to have your mother/mother-in-law living with you but when your mom gets discharged in a few days, she will need to be with a family member to keep a close eye on them for a little while. She will need constant care for a few weeks, and then she can start therapy for her leg." Cristina says.

"I don't mind her staying with us, and I'm sure Callie won't either. " I say.

"She is welcome to stay with us as well. Whichever you think is best." Lexie says.

"Well, we can sit down and talk about it tomorrow once Callie is home and we can all figure out a schedule so somebody can be with her at all times." I say and we all agree.

"Whatever you decide is fine by me. As long as she has someone with her at all times then I will be able to discharge her in a few more days. You can also check into a home health nurse to be there when one of you cannot be." Cristina adds.

"No, one of us will always be with her." Tim says.

After spending a little more time with mom, we all decide to leave so she can rest. Cristina said that the medication they are giving her for pain will make her sleep through the night, so I told Tim that I would be there with mom before my shift starts tomorrow.

Now I just want to pick up the twins from daycare, then grab Haden before taking my kids home to make dinner. I can't wait until Callie comes home tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

CALLIE'S POV

"Do you guys want to get something to eat? We have plenty of time before our flight." Derek suggests. Everyone quickly agrees to go eat, but I took more convincing. All I wanted to do was go up to my room, pack my bags, and talk to my wife until it was time to go to the airport. But our hospital family insisted on me going to eat with them. So I sucked it up and climbed into a cab with Addison and Teddy.

Sitting at the table, I look over at Teddy and Addison and all I want to do is be with my wife. The way they are hugging and holding hands makes me feel so lonely. People always told me that after a few years of marriage, the honeymoon phase would wear off. That we would eventually get tired of each other and the need to be around one another all the time would wear off. That has been complete bullshit since I met Arizona. Even all these years later, I still lose my mind if I have to go too long without seeing her. There are times, even if they are rare, that our schedules are so opposite that we just do not get to see each other and I become a total monster. Literally I turn into a walking, talking baby.

"Hello? Earth to Callie…" Addison says while waving her hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have drifted off." I say while blinking and re-focusing on the menu.

"Are you ok?" Teddy asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to get home already." I say honestly.

"You mean you want to be with Arizona already." Addison corrects me.

"Oh shut up. You got to bring your other half with you. And if you wouldn't have been able to see her for 3 days you would be the same way." I say matter of factly to my best friend.

"Touche" Addison says.

As if Arizona could hear me talking about her, my phone goes off with her ring tone, and her beautiful face covering my screen.

"Speak of the devil" Teddy says as I excuse myself and step away from the table to answer the phone.

"Hey baby. God I miss you!" I say into the phone.

"I miss you too. What time is your flight?" Arizona asks.

"In about 3 more hours. We came to eat dinner to help kill time."

"Oh that's great. Hey, Tim is going to come stay with the kids so I can pick you up from the airport. I don't want to take them out that late at night." Arizona says.

"I can take a cab to the house Ari. I don't mind, you don't—"

"Don't even finish that sentence Calliope. I haven't seen you in 3 days. There's no way I'm letting my wife take a cab home. I already spoke to Tim and it's all set up. I'll be there." Arizona confirms.

"Ok love. I can't wait to see you. And I miss the kids so much it's driving me crazy."

"We all miss you too. And you will be home, in our bed before you know it. I'll let you get back to dinner. I have a surgery in 10, but I wanted to call you first. Text me before you take off."

"I will. Go rock your surgery. Love you. Bye" I say.

"You know it! Love you too, Bye!" Arizona says as we both hang up.

I walk back over to the table and I can't wipe the smile off my face even if I wanted to.

"All better? Now that you got your dose of Arizona?" Addison asks with an eye roll.

"Yep. All better for now anyway." I say with a laugh. "Let's eat, and get out of here." I say, and we all place our order.

ARIZONA'S POV

"Great job everyone. Thanks for your hard work." I say as I tear the surgical gown off and leave the OR. I rocked my surgery, as I anticipated, and now I'm on that high only surgeons get. It's better than drugs I tell you.

Hitting the elevator, I head up to see my mom before going home to get my kids situated before Tim comes over. When I am almost to my moms door, I hear someone clear their throat and say, "Dr. Robbins" causing me to turn around.

"Yes Chief?" I ask noticing the large man coming to a stop in front of me.

"Dr. Robbins, I was hoping to catch you. How is your mother feeling?" He asks.

"She is doing well Sir. She took the news of my father's passing much better than we expected, but health wise she is recovering nicely. We are looking forward to taking her home as soon as possible."

"Well, if there is anything that I, or our staff can do to help, you just say the word. I like to think of my staff as more of a close nit family type, than just simple employees. So we would be happy to help." He finishes.

"Thank you sir. I truly appreciate it."

"Anytime. Carry on Dr. Robbins."he says and heads off down the hallway.

A couple of soft knocks, and I enter my mother's room. She was sitting up in her bed, with the television remote in her hand.

"Oh hey dear. What a surprise." My mom says.

"Hey mama. How are you feeling?" I ask softly.

"I'd be doing a lot better if I could get out of this place. The food here is terrible." She says and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah, I know it is. Callie wouldn't eat it for anything when she was here having the kids. I don't blame you for not wanting to eat it either."

"Have they said when I will be able to go home?" My mom asks.

"Well mama, actually Cristina was telling us that for a while, it would be best if you stayed with either Tim or I. Until we get your rehab going and see how it goes from there. I mean I know it's not ideal, and you would rather be home, but Tim and I only want what is best for you."

"Hun, I know that your brother and I want to take care of me, and for a little while I will bite. I'll let you call the shots, but eventually I am going to want to go home. That is the only place that it will feel as if your father is still with me." My mom says.

"I know mama. And I promise you that we will get you back home just as soon as we can." I say while laying down next to my mom in her bed.

"When does Callie get home?" my mom asks as she runs her fingers through my hair. My head resting on her chest like she did when I was a little girl.

"She will be home tonight. I'm picking her up from the airport." I say with my eyes closed.

"That's wonderful. That glow you usually have is gone when she is away. I'll be glad to see it return."

"Mama, can I talk to you about something?" I ask my mom.

"Of course you can. What is it?" She asks.

"Callie and I have had a conversation about having another baby…. And—"

"Oh my goodness! Another baby? Why that is WONDERFUL news Zona!" My mom says when she interrupts me.

"Wait mom. We haven't set it in stone yet. What I wanted to talk to you about is…. I was kind of.. um.. thinking.. I was wanting…"

"Arizona, spit it out dear. You're rambling."

"Sorry. I was thinking about… you know.. carrying the baby this time. I don't know. Does that sound crazy?" I ask my mom.

My moms hand stopped moving on my head. She reached down and placed her finger under my chin to have me look up at her.

"Arizona, look at me." She says lifting my chin. "You have a beautiful family. Callie has given you 3 gifts that are more precious and priceless than anything that any human being can give to another. And I am more than sure that if you gave her the same gift, it would mean more to her than anything in this world that you could ever possibly do." She paused long enough to let her words sink in, and then she continued.

"The way it feels to carry a child inside of you for 9 months, is an experience that is unlike any other. You will never forget the way it felt the first time your baby kicks inside of you, or when you see the sonogram and can see that what is on the screen, is actually inside of you. I know that you felt so many strong emotions when you saw the kids during Callie's sonograms, and the way it felt when they kicked Callie and you were able to feel it. I honestly believe that you have the same connection to the kids as Callie does, but the experience… the living, breathing, eating experience of being pregnant is something you will remember for the rest of your life."

"Thank you mom. And I think I really want to do this. I want to give this to Callie. She has been so brave, and so strong carrying out children. I think this would be something that would be special for her, and for me." I say.

"You are right there sweetie. It would be special. And I am very proud of you. You have grown into such an amazing human being. A brilliant doctor, a loving wife, and an amazing mother. You have exceeded every goal you ever set for yourself. You have been strong when your family needs you to be, and you go above and beyond anything that is required of you. Your father was and will always be proud of you, just as I am."

"Thank you mom. Callie and I have talked about another baby, but I think I want to talk a little more in depth with her about this. We wanted to wait until after everything calmed down, but it has become all I can think about. All day every day, I just think about being pregnant. And trust me, that is something I never expected to want. But hell, I never planned to be married with 3 kids either right?" I say with a laugh.

"That's what it is like. That's when you know you're ready. Once it becomes the only thing to take over your every thought, then it's time. You're ready. You have become an entirely different person than you were when you were younger Zona. And Callie has brought out the best in you. I really believe that. So I wish you and her the very best in the next journey of your life."

Looking up at the clock, I notice that it's about time to pick up the kids, so I say my goodbyes to my mom and head out to pick up our kids. I know they are going to be so excited that their mama is coming home today, and I have to admit that I am too.

*Later that night*

"Okay, they have had their dinner, baths, and I already read their nighttime books. The twins are in bed, and Haden is watching the end of his movie. But I told him that once it was over, it's lights out. Other than that, they are good. I appreciate you coming to watch them so late Tim." I say to my brother as I put on my jacket and grabbing my keys.

"It's not a problem. I don't mind. I'll probably go watch the rest of the movie with Haden. You be careful picking up Callie. The snow is coming down pretty hard out there." Tim says.

"Thanks. I'll text you when we are on our way home."

After saying goodbye to my brother, I climb into the range rover and head towards the airport. My brother wasn't kidding when he said that the snow was getting bad. I can't even see 20 feet in front of me, so I'm hoping that I make it to the airport in time. Deciding to take the access road instead of the main highway, I get lucky and am able to avoid the heavy traffic.

Once I pay for in the parking garage, I take off in almost a full sprint towards the arrival terminal. Checking the screens, I notice that luckily my wife's flight is on time. I was worried that it was going to be delayed due to the snow, but luck seems to be on our side today. As I continued to scan the board for information, I hear a voice call out my name and it's one that I would recognize anywhere.

"Arizona!" Callie yells across the crowd.

I turn and scan the crowd until my eyes lock on those belonging to my wife. Before I knew it, I was running towards her and she was towards me as well. Jumping into her arms, I feel her arms around me and for the first time in 3 days, I feel complete.

"You're home!" I say burying my face into her neck.

"Yes I am. Finally!" Callie says.

"You ready to get out of here? I know that I can't wait to get you home." I say.

"More than ready. Let's go." Callie says.

_Hopefully we can talk about this pregnancy thing soon… because it is really taking over my every thought…. _


	17. Chapter 17

ARIZONA'S POV

"Mama you home…Mama, mama you home!" I hear Hannah yelling as she enters our bedroom and runs over towards Callie's side of the bed. Opening my eyes, I glance at the alarm clock and see that it's a little after 9, Saturday morning.

Smiling at the sight of our daughter climbing up into Callie's arms, I scoot over to snuggle with my two girls.

"Good morning mija. Mama missed you and your brothers so much." Callie says.

"We missed you too mama. I'm gonna go wake up brothers." Hannah says before sliding out of bed and disappearing through the doorway.

Callie lifts her arm and I move to rest my head on her chest. I feel Callie kiss the top of my head, and I let a small moan slip out.

"It's so good to have you home. The kids weren't the only ones who missed you." I say to my wife.

"I believe it. You showed me how much you missed me several times last night." Callie says with a small laugh.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you were a more than willing participent"I say while poking her in the rib.

"How could I say no to a naked, hot, blonde with eyes like yours? I'd be insane." Callie says.

"Mama! Hunter says while running into our room, almost the same way Hannah had moments before. Haden came walking in much slower, and still wiping the sleep from his eyes. He didn't seem too thrilled that his little sister woke him up before he was ready on a Saturday.

"Hi boys. Give mama some love. I missed you guys. Were you good for mommy?" Callie asks the boys. Hunter started talking 90mph, and Haden simply yawned while saying 'yes ma'am' at the same time.

"What do you say we let mama shower, and we can go downstairs and cook her a welcome home breakfast?" I say to our 3 kids. They waste no time jumping up and down with excitement before running downstairs calling me to follow them.

I lean over and kiss my wife, before getting out of bed and slipping a robe on over my nightgown and following my children towards the kitchen.

Once we were downstairs, the kids helped prepare the organic pancakes and turkey sausage for their mom, while Hannah poured her a glass of orange juice. Once the table was set, the kids were taking their seats as Callie came to join us in the breakfast room.

"Mama, look. We make you pancakes!" Hannah says sweetly.

"I see that. Thank you guys so much. It looks amazing. And I am so hungry." Callie says with a smile as she runs her fingers through the boys hair as she takes her seat.

The kids talked non-stop filling Callie in on all the things they did while she was away, and once breakfast was over, I cleaned up the kitchen while the kids and my wife went upstairs to get dressed for the day. We planned to go visit mama and then take the kids to see Tim and Lexie. It had been a while since we spent much time with them and Tim was bbq'ing and had almost insisted that we come by. We also needed to sit down so the 4 of us could figure out the best temporary living arrangements for mom, so we figured this would be a great way to talk about it.

A couple of hours later, we are walking the halls of the hospital, and the kids said hello to different nurses and staff that they had come to know. Once we were inside mom's room, the kids gave her the cards they had made for her, and she smiled while they told her all about cooking breakfast for their mama. Callie sat next to mom and caught up on how she was feeling, and mom asked Callie about her conference.

We spent a few hours visiting with mom, and when she finally started to yawn and it was obvious that she was in need of a nap, my family and I said goodbye to mama and headed out to my brothers. The kids were more than excited to go see their uncle, and honestly I was as well. The second the tires stopped moving in my brother's driveway, the kids were out of their seats and climbing out of the car. Running towards my brother and his family in the back yard.

Tim had really done a lot of renovations to their house, and the back yard was beautiful. The play area and swing set have been a favorite for his kids, as well as mine and that is exactly where they bolted to.

"Hey you two. Glad you guys could make it. Welcome home Cal." Tim says from behind his bbq pit.

"Hey Tim. Yeah, it is great to be home. I didn't know it was possible to miss people as much as I missed them." Callie says.

I said hello to Lexie, and walked over to the ice chest and pulled out a couple of bottles of water, and handed one to Callie.

As soon as Callie went over to sit by Lexie, they started talking about the conference, and I saw my opportunity to make sure things were still on with my brother.

"So are you going to talk to her about it tonight?" Tim asked me.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Are you sure it's not a problem to keep the kids? I know you guys have your hands full already." I ask my brother.

"You know they are welcome here at anytime sis. Besides, TJ and Callista have been wanting them to come over for a while now. What do you think she is going to say when you tell her?" Tim asks.

"I don't know. I'm sure she will be pretty shocked. But it's something I really want to do, ya know? And I just hope she isn't disappointed about not having the next one." I explain.

"I'm sure it will go fine. Just talk to each other. And, I'm really proud of you Zona. You have grown into this totally different person. You've changed… and in such good ways." Tim says and I look at him and can't help but blush.

"Thanks. I will let you know wh—" I begin to say, but Tim quickly nudges me and I stop in mid-sentence as I see Callie and Lexie walking over towards us.

"How are the burgers coming along Tim?" Callie asks.

"They are lookin' good. But these turkey burgers for your clan look alright I guess." He jokes and Callie playfully smacked his shoulder.

"I'm going to head inside and grab the sides. Tim, why don't you help me." Lexie tells her husband, and I knew it was mainly to allow Callie and I a few minutes alone to talk about letting the kids sleep over.

Once they are inside, Callie and I stand facing the kids, and listening to them laugh. TJ and Haden were running all over the yard, with toy camouflage guns playing Marines, something they used to enjoy playing with their grandpa. So it was a very bittersweet moment, but we smiled at the sight none the less.

"Hey Cal, I was wanting to talk to you about something." I begin.

"What's that?" Callie asks me while turning to face me.

"I know you just got home, and I'm sure you want to spend as much time with the kids as you can, but I talked to Tim and Lexie, and they agreed to keep the kids tonight. I was hoping we could have a night in, you know, just the two of us." I say.

"That sounds nice babe. And maybe tomorrow we can pick the kids up early and take them to the park, so I can spend some time with them. But are you sure they don't mind keeping them?" Callie says.

"They don't mind. And I promise, tonight will be well worth it." I say with a wink.

"Ok, I'm up for that." Callie says, and we seal it with a small kiss.

"Alright love birds, you two will have the entire night alone, and you can do all the kissy face stuff you want. So try to hold yourselves together until then." Tim says as he comes walking out carrying a bowl of salad.

"Shut it Tim." I say to my brother while rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to go see if Lexie needs any help inside. You two try not to kill eachother before I get back." Callie says, before kissing me on my cheek and heading inside.

A few hours later, after an amazing lunch and great company, Callie and I say goodbye to our kids, and promise to pick them up first thing in the morning. They didn't seem to mind that their mom's were leaving, as they were having a great time with their cousins, and Tim was currently the main target of the 3 Robbin's boys.

Once we were back home, I locked the door behind us, and tossed my keys on the table in the entry way.

"Well, today was nice. The kids seemed to have a great time." Callie said.

"Yeah, they did. I missed spending time with Tim and Lexie. We need to try and do that more often."

"So…. What do you have on your agenda Mrs. Robbins." Callie asks with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Well, first.. you go upstairs and enjoy a nice warm bath while I take care of a few things down here. Then, I was thinking we could take advantage of the nice warm air tonight, and soak in the hot tub on the deck. Maybe even share some wine."

"Now that sounds like a great idea." Callie says. She then leans over and I feel her warm tongue brush against my lips and as I part my lips, she pressed her tongue into my mouth slowly. I felt every inch of my body burst into flames with desire for her. I am almost positive that I will never get enough of her.

Pulling away when we both run out of breath, I look up at her and smile.

"Ok, you head up there and I'll meet you down here in about… 30 minutes?" I ask.

"See you then." Callie says, and then she heads upstairs.

Once she disappeared behind our bedroom door, I quickly went into the kitchen to pull out the items I needed and got ready to put my plan into action. Operation 'baby talk' was underway, and there was no turning back now.

Just in time, I look around and survey my stage. The little tea light candles are lit all over the deck and around the hot tub. The bottle of wine is chilling in the ice, and Callie's favorite organic strawberries are sitting next to it. I slip into the downstairs restroom where I stashed my robe earlier, and stripped out of my clothes leaving me naked underneath. Grabbing my cell phone I send a text to Callie's phone telling her to come down only wearing her robe as well.

Then I grab the iHome speaker and place it on the rail outside before hitting the playlist I made for tonight, and plugging in my iPhone. I couldn't have timed it all better, because just as the soft music started to fill out back yard, Callie stepped out onto the deck in her bright white robe.

I felt as if my jaw hit the deck when I laid eyes on her. She had the perfect amount of caramel skin cleavage showing and her legs…. God.. her legs are incredible.

"Do you like what you see Mrs. Robbins?" Callie says playfully as she walks over towards me.

Unable to find words at this moment, I just nod and mumble a barely audible 'umm humm'.

Callie looks around at all the things I did while she was in the bath, and I hear her take a sharp breath.

"Arizona… it's.. it's beautiful." She says.

"No, Callie. You are beautiful." I say as I walk over to my wife. I take her by the hand, and lead her towards the hot tub. She takes a seat on the side and I reach for the wine and pour us two glasses of wine before taking a seat next to her.

"A toast." I say as I raise my glass.

Callie raises her glass as well, and we share a soft smile.

"To our future. May it be full of everything we deserve, and may we enjoy all of our gifts we have already." I say before we touch our glasses and make a soft 'clink' sound.

"So, what is all this for? If this is just because you missed me, then I should go to conferences more often." Callie says, and we both laugh a little.

"You know, I have been doing a lot of thinking. After losing daddy, and seeing how mama is.. all the tragedy we have witnessed in our lives, it makes me really think about how short life really is." I begin.

"Arizona, is everything okay?" Callie asks while placing her hand on my thigh.

"Yeah. Everything is good. Great even. But there IS something I want to talk to you about. Something that has been going through my mind non stop for the past few days. And the longer I try to fight it, the stronger it comes back."

"You're making me nervous. What exactly is this about?" Callie asks.

"Remember when we talked about having another baby? I mean, we agreed that we did want to. And I know we wanted to wait until after daddy's services, and what happens with mom. But we have made it through those things." I begin.

"Ari, I know we want another baby. And I want that, I do. I just don't think that I'm ready to start the shots again, to go through the strictness that comes with trying to get pregnant. I'm not saying no. Of course I want this, I do but—" Callie explains, but I raise my hand to stop her.

"Calliope.. you're not hearing me. I don't know how to explain the reasons why, but just trust me here."

"ooookay… Callie asks with her head cocked to the side, semi confused.

"I want to carry our next baby…." I say.

_Dead Silence…_


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

CALLIE'S POV

If I didn't know better, I would swear that my ears were playing tricks on me. I'm sitting here, staring at my wife, and replaying her words over and over inside my head. It sounded a hell of a lot like she wants to carry the baby. That Arizona. MY Arizona, who didn't know if she ever wanted children, who told me that she could never possibly carry one even after we decided to make a family.. is now telling me that she wants to be pregnant. I'm looking at her. Right in her blue eyes, and my mouth can't seem to catch up with my mind. I know she's waiting for me to say something, but I can't escape my state of shock. It almost feels like one of those dreams where you're screaming but when you open your mouth to yell, nothing comes out. I'm trying to force words out, but they aren't making it past my lips.

"Callie… say something. Please." Arizona begs, and finally I can't help but to snap out of it.

"I.. I umm, wow. I don't know how to express the things that I'm feeling right now. I never expected to hear you say that. I mean… Arizona.. this is huge. Bigger than huge babe." I tell her as I take her hand in my own. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I want this so much Calliope. I know now. I know what you meant years ago when you told me that you couldn't stop the need, the want… the desire to carry a baby. To feel the magic of being pregnant and feeling our baby move inside of you. I know that I am bonded with our children the same way you are. I love them the same way I would if they were my blood. You know that. But I want to experience it all. I want to know exactly how you felt while carrying something so precious of ours inside of you. I need this." Arizona says, and I see a few tears falling down her cheeks as she smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Ari… of course baby. God, of course I am on board with this. When I wanted to have a baby, to live out my dream of being a mother… you were there with me every step of the way. And I will do the same thing for you. Because without you, I would never have experienced the magic of being pregnant. Because no matter how much I wanted a baby.. to be a mother.. I wouldn't have done it without you. If you had been that against having children, I wouldn't have had them. Because a baby without you… is just unthinkable." I explain.

"So? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Arizona asks me.

"Yes. Arizona, yes. I want this just as badly as you do. And I want to do this together. And I promise to do whatever I have to so that this goes as smoothly as possible for you babe."

Arizona stands up.. more like jumped up and pulled me to stand with her.

"We're going to have another baby?" Arizona asks softly.

"We're going to have another baby." I whisper back.

I pulled Arizona towards me, and we shared a soft kiss.

"Well, since you aren't pregnant yet. Why don't we enjoy this wine, and hot tub?" I suggest.

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Arizona says.

I slowly untie my robe, and step into the hot tub. Reaching back I take Arizona's hand after she also takes off her robe and I help her step inside.

"Oh the water is so warm. It feels great." She says as she takes a seat and the jet presses against her back.

"Long week?" I ask my wife who is obviously enjoying the massage from the water spray.

"Very." She says.

I move next to her, and turn her body to where her back is facing me and begin working on the muscles in her shoulders.

"That feels amazing." Arizona says.

"Well, you haven't seen anything yet." I say as I lean down and place a kiss on her neck.

"I was wrong. THAT feels amazing." She says and I smile against her neck.

My hands slowly move from her shoulders, around her sides and make my way to cup her breasts. A small moan slips from pink lips and I take that as a sign to continue. Gently pinching her nipples and pressing my chest against her back Arizona leans her head back to rest against my shoulder. I could feel her hot breath against my neck and it fueled the fire inside of me. The desire for my wife never ending.

"I want you so badly Arizona. I always want you." I say against her cheek.

"I want you too Callie. Take me." Arizona whispers before our lips collide and hands being to roam.

Arizona turned to face me, and our chests pressed firmly against each other's. When Arizona's hands moved down my body, they stopped at my belly button and I inhaled a sharp breath in anticipation for her touch. When her fingers made contact with my center I instantly pressed my body down to feel as much pressure and connection as possible.

"Oh yes. That feels … " Is all I was able to get out as she pressed two fingers deep inside of me. I felt her fingers curl towards her, and then she slowly pulled out before plunging back inside of me. When Arizona's lips broke away from my neck, and moved down to and surrounded my nipple I let out a loud moan when I felt her gently bite down on it. My arms automatically wrapped around her shoulders and neck and pulled her towards my body with a firm grasp.

"OH GOD." I scream.

"Turn around." Arizona whispers into my ear after kissing up my body.

"Wha-what?" I ask out of breath already.

"Turn…around…Calliope." She says with a kiss between each word. I do as she tells me and turn around.

"Put your hands on the side…" She instructs. And I quickly do that as well. Knowing that wherever this is going it must be good. Because sex with Arizona has always been hot and I have never had a bad experience with her.

"Stay like that, and don't turn around." Arizona says lastly before kissing he back of my neck and then I feel her move away from me. I hear her climb out of the hot tub and naturally I start to turn around to because I am confused as to where she would be going… and more so as to why she would be leaving me in the hot tub, outside, naked.

"Nah ah. Don't turn around. And close your eyes. I will be back in two seconds. Stay right there love." Arizona says and I can't help but smile and nod. Closing my eyes, I silently wait. Before I know it, Arizona is back and I hear her climb back into the water.

"Open your eyes, but don't turn around." Arizona whispers into my ear. When I open my eyes, I see Arizona's hand, holding a strawberry to my lips. "Want a taste?" She asks me.

"Oh yes, I definitely want a taste…" I say with a small laugh. I take a bite of the strawberry and moan at the sweet taste.

"Now have a sip" she says, holding my glass of wine with her other hand.

Once I have taken a sip of my wine, and Arizona has sat it down, she moves back towards me and I feel her breasts pressing firmly against my back once again. Loving where this was going, I leaned my head back against my wife and when I felt her hands on my hips and then I felt it. She moved the toy gently between my legs as she wordlessly guided my legs apart. I lifted one foot and put it on the seat of the hot tub, giving her room to move into me.

When the toy slid easily between my folds due to the warm water of the hot tub, I leaned forward and grasp the side of the tub with both hands. Bracing myself for her entering me. Slowly she began moving it around my entrance, slipping the head in first and pulling it back out. Her next entrance she pressed it deeper and deeper until she was in as far as she possibly could. With each thrust, she picked up the pace and soon she was moving quickly in and out of me and I felt my orgasm approaching quickly.

"Do you like that? Do you like the way I make love to you? Tell me it feels good." Arizona moans out while her mouth started sucking on the back of my neck. I was sure she would leave a mark, and it felt amazing. I wanted more and more with each thrust of Arizona's hips.

"Yes. Arizona! YES! More! Don't stop. Don't you dare stop!" I beg.

A few more times of her moving in and out of me, I felt my walls begin to contract and couldn't stop my orgasm from ripping through me. Screaming out in pleasure Arizona pressed deeply inside of me once more and holds it there until every last bit of my orgasm wears off.

"Th-that was.. so, very hot." I say as I turn around and lean over to kiss my wife.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed doing it." Arizona says with a wink.

"Is it my turn now?" I ask Arizona. Once I felt Arizona's lips on mine and her kissing me with so much passion and desire, I knew that the tables had turned and I reached down to unstrap the toy from my wife while never breaking the kiss. Once I have the toy on, Arizona pressed her hand against my chest, causing me to sit down on the seat and the she straddles my lap.

Her hands find my shoulders and she leans down and kisses me hard while I used my free hand to position the toy between her center and she slowly begins pressing down against it. The sight of Arizona's bare breasts moving in front of me and the pressure the toy puts against my own clit as she moves up and down on the toy is almost enough to make me cum a second time. But I focus on my wife. Wanting her to feel everything that I previously felt when she made love to me. So I try to fight off the feelings between my legs that are growing stronger by the second.

When I hear Arizona's own satisfaction growing stronger, I take both of my hands and cup her face and kiss her softly. I feel her kiss slow and her body begin to jerk randomly letting me know her orgasm is approaching, and before I knew it she was screaming out my name.

"Callie.. Oh Calllllieeeeeeeeeeee!" She screams as her nails dig into my shoulders but I don't care. The look of pure bliss on her face was all I could pay attention to.

ARIZONA'S POV

After our extremely hot night in the hot tub, Callie and I ordered in some pizza and curled up together to watch a medical drama show that her and Addison got addicted to during Callie's pregnancy. I was laying on her lap, and she was running her fingers through my hair. Once the show ended, I was surfing the channels when I heard Callie ask me, "Do you know when you want to talk to Addison about starting your shots? I mean, I don't know how long it could take and I think that if we just talk to her and get a better idea once all your tests are done we can go from there."

I lift my head, and pull my knees up to my chest and face my wife.

"I know that we have to help take care of mama, and I know we will. Between Tim and Lexie, and us we will make sure mama is taken care of the way she should be. But I can't help but be excited. I mean, we aren't getting any younger. And we don't know how long it will take. Nobody know's and I just want to start the process." I explain.

"Okay babe. We can talk to Addy tomorrow after we get mama B settled at Tim's house. Does that sound ok?" Callie says.

"Maybe we can have Teddy and her over for dinner tomorrow? I know the kids would love to see her." I suggest.

"That's a great idea." Callie says, and I notice her let out a big yawn. "Oh wow, I didn't realize how late it is." Callie says.

"What time is it?" I ask before looking at the clock above the television to see that it was after 1 in the morning.

"How about we head upstairs and get some sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a busy day getting mom settled and then hopefully starting the steps for out next baby." I say with a smile as I stand and take my wife by the hand.

Once we were both in bed, I reached over and turned the bedside lamp off before snuggling into Callie's arms. We both said our goodnights and then the room was silent. Just when I thought Callie was asleep, I hear her say my name so softly.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I want you to know that once again you have shocked me in the best of ways. You continue to make me the happiest woman in the world. You having our baby is beyond amazing. I love you." Callie says.

I smile into the darkness, and squeeze her hand that is around me.

"I love you too Calliope. I love you too…" I whisper before we both doze off to sleep to dream of our next beautiful Robbins baby girl or boy.


	19. Chapter 19

AN/1 – Ok guys, I hope you are liking this story. I have a lot of plans for the "Pregnant Arizona", and I hope to be able to put out several more chapters. Things have been going pretty awesome lately, and I have had more time to work on my fic's so I will be updating "If we are meant to be" later tonight as well. That story has A LOT ahead for it as well. I love all the reviews you guys leave, and I read them all. As you know, my wife is pregnant with our second baby, so we have been spending a lot of time at home, which has ALSO given me time to type. Hope you all have a great Friday tomorrow! Greys Night tonight! Woohoo!

Twitter: Texansgohard

Update soon! Capshawfan1981

CHAPTER 19

ARIZONA'S POV

"I don't think she needs to be at home alone Tim. She needs a stay at home nurse. She can't use her leg!" I say, knowing that my voice has been raising by the second.

"Arizona, Lexie and I can take care of her. We don't need to spend all this money on a damn nurse. A..a a a a, Stranger! You can't say what is and what isn't going to happen in MY house!" Tim yells back.

Out of nowhere, I suddenly feel someone pulling my by my elbow and into an empty exam room. Glancing over my shoulder I see Callie pulling both Tim and I in the same way.

"Ouch!" I say followed by a similar noise from my brother.

"I am not even going to pretend that the show you two were just putting on in the hallway wasn't embarrassing, because it was. I do not know what the hell is wrong with either of you, but whatever it is, you need to fix it. And fix it in the next 10 minutes before our mother is discharged and has to see the both of her children acting like five year olds." Callie says sternly.

"Calliope, he is saying—" I begin, but Callie puts her palm up towards me.

"Don't blame me, you are the—" Tim says, before receiving the same hand in his face.

"Oh my God. You even SOUND like five year olds. The twins hold down a better debate than you two. I'm not staying in here for this. I am going to get mama B ready to go home, so if you guys know what is good for you, fix this crap. Or I will let mama B go back to the good 'ol days as she puts it, and whip your asses." Callie says before closing the door behind her and leaving us alone.

"Look Tim…"I begin,but my brother cuts me off.

"Arizona, I know you're the "doctor" of the family… but a home nurse is ridiculously expensive. Even with the jobs I pull in with the construction company, Lexie and I can't afford that. And mama needs to save whatever money she gets for her bills." Tim explains.

"Tim, wow. Do you honestly think that if I wanted us to get mama a nurse, that I would expect you and Lexie to pay for it all? Of course not. I'm sure Callie and I could pay for it even. I just really want her to have a nurse at all times when one of the 4 of us can't be with her. It's going to be such a huge adjustment for her getting used to her new chair and all that. I wouldn't just dump that on you. I can't even believe you would think that honestly." I say while brushing some stray hair away from my face.

"I'm sorry Zona. Really, I am. This is all just so much to accept. Dad is gone, and now mom isn't the same person she was. I just don't know what to do. I feel like I am in over my head. I, just I have. Ugh.. They cut our hours at work and Lexie has been pulling extra shifts in the ER just to make ends meet. The VA is supposed to help me find something more reliable but it just seems like it's taking longer than I need it to." Tim says.

"Oh Tim. I didn't know. You know that if you ever need anything.. money, help with the kids, or whatever else, Callie and I would be there for you in any way that we can. I hope you know that."

"Zona, you have your own family. I don't want you to worry about us. I will make ends meet no matter what it takes. But I appreciate it." Tim says as he gives me a hug. "I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"I'm sorry too. Now, lets bust our mom out of here." I say.

A few hours later, we have mama in the car and we are pulling up in Tim's driveway. Callie and I really wanted mama to stay with us, but the few steps going towards the front door, and then there is the staircase leading upstairs as well. Even out the back door we have steps down from the deck. So considering Tim's house is stair free, it just made the most sense.

"Ok mama, here we go."Tim says as he helps mama out of Lexie's car, and into her wheelchair.

"I could sure use some real food." Mama says, and we all start laughing.

My father was a marine. He was the traditional 100% American man. His meals always had to consist of some type of meat and potatoes. If there weren't both of those items in some shape or form, then it was simply not a real 'meal'. So when mom made that comment, we all couldn't help but laugh, and it was exactly what we all needed to lighten the mood.

"Ok mama, as soon as we get you settled inside we will get some real food in your system." I say to our mom through our giggles.

"That hospital served things that I can't even consider to be food. Timothy… I need you to work your magic on some dinner for your old mama." She says and once again we laugh.

"Yes ma'am. Sure thing." Tim says as he heads into the kitchen while Callie, Lexie and I get mama situated in Callista's room.

"I can't take the baby's room. I will be perfectly fine on the couch." Mama says.

"Mama B, we set up the bottom bunk in TJ's room for her. She loves sleeping with her big brother, and he is always on the top bunk anyway. This is no inconvenience. No worries." Lexie says.

Luckily mama didn't seem to argue any more after that, and we managed to get her set up in the hospital bed we rented for the time being.

Soon, Tim had dinner made and Callie and Lexie come walking through the door with our heard of Robbins kids from school and daycare. Tim and I stayed and got mom all situated and dinner made so we could all have a family dinner to welcome mom home.

Once mom finished eating her food, she pushed her plate away and wiped her mouth.

"Ahhhh, now THAT was some good food." She says, and TJ laughed louder than anyone.

"Dad makes the best pork chops grandma." Tj says and my mom smiles before squeezing his cheeks and kissing his face.

"He sure does my boy, he sure does." Mom says.

"Do you want me to help you get situated in bed before we go mama B?" Callie asks.

"That would be nice dear. Thank you." She says and then Callie helps her by pushing her to her room. I decided to help Lexie pick up the table and wash up the dishes. I noticed that Callie had been in mom's temporary room for quite a while, because Lexie and I had managed to clean the entire kitchen and I still hadn't seen her.

Walking towards the bedroom, I stop just outside the door when I hear what sounds like a serious conversation between my wife and mother. The nosy side of me taking over the best of me, and I can't help but listen to two women that mean very much to me.

"I was beyond surprised when she told me. But mama B, I can't explain to you how much it meant to me. To know that she wants to do this. She made me so happy. Like she always does." Callie says.

"Dear, Arizona has become a brand new woman. And that happened the day she met you. I always thought that Tim would be the only one to give Daniel and I grandkids. And then out of the blue, we get the phone call that you are pregnant. I must say, it was one of the most shocking and yet happy moments of my life." My mom tells her.

"I am just so excited. I thought that after the twins that we were done. We had our boys and our baby girl, and I had just accepted that this is what our family would be. But the excitement of having another baby is something I can't stop thinking about. And I must say, Arizona is going to be awfully cute, pregnant." Callie says and they both laugh.

"That I have to agree with. But you will have your work cut out for you." My mom jokes.

"It can't be any worse than what I put her through both times I was pregnant. She took such great care of me with both pregnancies, that I am looking forward to doing that for her."

"You will be great. And so will Zona." Mom says.

"Ok mama B, you get some rest. I'm going to see if Arizona and the kids are ready to get home. It's been a long day, and plus the kids have school and daycare tomorrow. You get some rest and call if you need anything." Callie says.

"Thanks hun, you get my babies home and get some rest. Thank you for everything Callie. I really appreciate it." Mama tells her.

"Anytime. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." Callie tells her and I quickly move away from the door and make it seem as if I was just now walking towards the room. Aside from the huge smile that was on my face that I couldn't remove if I had to.

"Hey. Are you guys ready to head home?" Callie says as she meets me in the hallway.

"Oh yeah, I was coming to get you and to tell mama goodnight before leaving." I say.

"Ok babe. I'll get the kids and we will meet you at the car."

Once Callie passed me, I went in to say goodnight to my mom before leaving my brothers for the night. Soon Callie and I had the kids bathed and in bed, before we were preparing for our own showers. I came upstairs from taking out the trash cans to the curb, and plopped down on the bed. The restroom door was open and Callie was standing at the mirror taking off her make up. Little moments like this when she doesn't even realize that I'm watching her are some of my favorite moments. Her beauty is something that always takes my breath away. A few minutes later, Callie turns and notices me watching her.

"You look tired babe." She says to me.

I nod in agreement as I blow a strand of hair away from my face. "Yeah, I am. It's been a pretty long and busy day." I say.

"Would you like to take a shower with me? I'll wash your back…." Callie says.

"Sounds amazing." I say as I stand and begin dis-robing as I walk towards the restroom.

Callie and I stepped into our shower and the warm water hit my body making me let out a soft moan. Callie's hands moved across my back and shoulders with expertise. Nothing sexual came with her touch, as it was simply my wife pampering me and I had to admit that it felt incredible. I was almost positive that I was going to fall asleep when she began massaging my scalp as she worked the shampoo into my hair.

"Does that feel good?" Callie asks.

"So good." I say in response. My eyes were closed and my head was leaning back towards Callie's hands.

We took turns washing each other and then we got out of the shower. We were standing in front of our huge bathroom mirror finishing up our nightly routines before slipping into our pajamas and pulling back the covers to our bed. Once we were both laying down, Callie moved over against me and I was stroking her hair as we both lay there in silence.

"Mom seems to be doing well." I say.

"Yeah, she is extremely open minded about everything that has happened. I really think it will make her recovery process much easier." Callie says.

"So do I. And when we get to tell her that she has another grandbaby on the way, I am sure she will be happy then as well." I say with a smile that can't be seen in the dark, but one that I know Callie can see.

"I left a message with Addison this morning, but she hasn't called me back yet. So I thought I would talk to her about it tomorrow at lunch. We have a case together so I was hoping to mention it then." I say to my wife.

"That sounds good babe. I can't wait to start everything we need to do. Can't you see it Ari? A little baby to snuggle and cuddle and kiss all over their little face. It's been so long since we did that. The twins give us kisses when we are lucky." Callie says with a laugh.

"That's true. Hannah still loves her cuddle time, but we know that won't last too much longer." I say with a laugh to match my wives.

"You're going to look so sexy when you're pregnant. Well, sexier than you already are." Callie says as she rubs her hand across my stomach.

"We shall see about that Calliope. We shall see." I say before snuggling closer to my wife and getting ready to sleep.

"Have sweet dreams Arizona. I love you." Callie says as she kisses my head.

"You too baby. I love you too." I say before I'm unable to fight off the sleep as it takes over.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

CALLIE'S POV

Two and a half hours into my surgery, I am jamming out to some of The Fray's music and rocking the hell out of it. It wasn't until my scrub nurse informed me of the new text message on my phone.

"Go ahead and read it to me." I say.

The nurse picks up my phone and says, "Meeting with Addison in 10. Text me when you're done."

"Thank you Carol." I say to the nurse, and then I can't help but smile widely. Knowing that Arizona was going to speak to Addison about starting the steps to have our next baby made me happier than I can explain.

I quickly have them crank the music back up, and get back to work on my femur reconstruction. As soon as the surgery was complete, I scrubbed out as fast as possible and pulled out my phone to text Arizona.

**Finished with my surgery. Where are you? – Cal**

**In the locker room ;) – Ari**

**Headed there! – Cal **

I pick up my pace, eager to get to my wife to find out how the talk with Addison went. When I reach the locker room, I push open the door and find Arizona, Cristina, and Meredith inside. Knowing that Arizona and I don't want everyone to know about our plan yet, I wait quite impatiently for the other's to leave.

"Hey babe, how was your surgery?" Arizona asks.

"It was great. We didn't run into any complications, so we were able to wrap it up sooner than expected. How about yours?" I say.

"It was a simply appy. Karev basically handled it on his own. But it went great. I should be out early enough to pick up Haden from school today." Arizona says with a smile.

"I'm sure he will love that. He is always excited when one of us make it there instead of going to after school care." I say.

Our conversation goes on for a few minutes, talking about nothing specific until the other's leave the room. Finally I turn to face my wife, and I can see the huge smile with dimples out on full display spread across her face.

"So? Tell me! I'm going to lose my mind already." I say excitedly.

"Well, I talked to Addy, and she drew some blood and had it sent over to the lab. She put a rush on it, and told me that once the results came back, we can start my hormone shots right away."

"Really?! That's so exciting. When will they have your results?" I ask.

Arizona looks down at her watch and smiles as she looks up at me.

"Well, the lab said that they would have them by 3, and it's after 3… so we can go find out now. I'll text Addison and let her know we are headed up to her office." Arizona says.

After we text Addison, she told us that she would meet us up in her office in about 20 minutes, so in an effort to kill time, Arizona and I went to the coffee cart to grab us something to drink, and walked the long way up to Addison's office.

I knocked on the door, and Addison's voice called out for us to come in.

"Hey Addy. How are you feeling?" I ask our friend.

"If this kid doesn't come out in the VERY near future, I'm going to lose my mind." Addison says while plopping down into her chair.

Addison was going on 9 months pregnant, and she hadn't gained a pound in any place of her body, except for her stomach. And I constantly reminded her how much I hated her for that.

"It's going to be over soon Addy. And it will be totally worth it." I say, trying to comfort her.

"Are you sure you want to go through this Arizona? It's sure not all sunshine and rainbows like people tend to think it is." Addison says with a serious look on her face.

""Hey! Quit trying to scare my wife. She has seen me carry not only one, but TWO babies at ONE time in my stomach, so she knows how crazy it is." I say back and Arizona laughs.

"So, do you have some good news for us Addison?" Arizona asks while squeezing my hand.

"I haven't opened the results yet, but they did drop them off. Here, let's check them out now." Addison says while pulling the envelope out of the stack on her desk.

Her eyes scanned the paper for a few moments, and I could tell that Arizona was nervous. Finally Addison spoke and all 4 of our eyes were on her.

"Things look great Arizona. I mean, I don't see any reason why we wouldn't be able to start you on the hormone shots right away. Do you have any idea when you were wanting to start everything?" Addison says.

I look at Arizona, and wait for her to respond. This is going to be our baby of course, but this is a decision Arizona needs to make. It will be her body that has to go through all the stress and strain, so I do not want her to start any of this until she is completely ready.

"I want to start right away, if that's possible." Arizona says. I didn't miss the smile that crept up on Addison's face as she looks at me.

"Well ok then. We can get you started later today. What time is your last surgery?" Addison asks.

"I'm finished in the OR for today. Just need to go check on some post op patients, and then I was leaving to pick up Haden.

"Oh ok. Well, I have a consult in about 40 minutes, but if you want to come by after you pick up Haden, I can have everything ready and we can start then." Addison says.

"Sounds perfect. Thank you Addison." Arizona says to our friend.

"Ok. Just page me when you get back, and I'll meet you in the exam room." Addison says.

"We will see you soon. Thanks Addy. Bye." I say as Arizona and I stand and head out of her office. We walk out the door's of the hospital and walk hand in hand until we reach our bench that over looks a good part of Seattle.

"Are you sure you're ready for this babe?" I ask my wife.

"I am Calliope. I really am. This is something I want to do for our family, and it's something I want to experience with you." Arizona says, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Ok, I will do anything I can to help make this as comfortable for you as possible." I promise my wife.

"Thank you. Hey, I better get going. I just realized what time it is. Haden should be ready for me to pick him up by now. We will come find you when we get back." Arizona says after looking at her watch.

I kiss my wife goodbye, and head inside the hospital as she makes her way towards the employee parking garage.

Walking into the hospital, I look at my cell phone and see that Arizona had sent me a text message, and I laughed. It had only been less than 5 minutes since she left, and she was already texting me. I felt my heart flutter a little when I read the small and simple text from her.

**You are my everything – xoxo Ari**

**You are mine as well – Xoxo Cal**

I put my phone back into my jacket pocket and headed back towards the Ortho wing to get back to work. I wanted to finish things up as quickly as possible so I could leave by the time Arizona was finished with her appointment with Addison later today. I grabbed some charts from the nurses desk and got to work, hoping that the time would fly by.

ARIZONA'S POV

When I arrived at Haden's school, I walked inside and his teacher called over to Haden to tell him that I was there. The smile on my oldest son's face was enough to melt my heart. Haden and I have always been extremely close, and even though he and I don't get much time alone, just the two of us, when we do it is always special to the both of us.

"Hey big boy. How was school?" I ask my son as I toss his backpack over my shoulder and walk out of his classroom holding his hand.

"Mommy, we made a ballcano." Haden says excitedly.

"You mean a volcano?" I correct him with a laugh.

"That's what I said. A ballcano." Haden says seriously, as if I were the one pronouncing it incorrectly.

"Ok. Well that's exciting. You will have to show mama and I how you made it. Maybe we can do a project this weekend. I'm sure Hunter and Hannah would love to help you." I say.

"Awesome!" he says as he climbs up into the car and buckles himself in.

I stopped at the ice cream shop and grabbed Haden a smoothie and a fruit cup before we went to the hospital. It's a small treat that he truly enjoys, and when I pick him up from school I always try my best to stop by here and get it for him. When we got to the hospital, I grabbed Haden's backpack and we walked inside, him sipping on his smoothie while we walked.

"Aunt Lexie!" Haden calls out as he see's Lexie walking down the hallway.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?" Lexie asks, as she kneels down to say hello to her oldest nephew.

"I came with mommy to pick up mama. Then we are getting Hunter and Haden from baby school." He says with a smile.

"Well that's nice. Oh I see you went to the smoothie shop, huh?" Lexie tells him.

"Yes ma'am. Mommy took me. Want some?" He offers, lifting his cup up to Lexie.

"Oh no, that's ok. You go ahead. That's for you." Lexie says while playing with Haden's hair.

"Hey Lexie, could you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you think Haden could hang out with you for a few minutes? I have to go meet up with Addison for an appointment, but it shouldn't take more than half an hour tops." I say.

"Wait. Why would you have a meeting with Addison? Addison works in—" Lexie says, and then the lightbult pops up above her head. "Ohhhh." She begins.

"I just have to talk to her, ya know. About nothing important." I say while my smile is tight and eyes move down towards Haden. Silently pleading with her to not say anything. Haden is one smart kid, and Callie nor I want to talk to him or the twins about the possible baby brother/sister until we have a baby to even talk about.

"Oh, ok. No problem. Just text me when you're done and we will come find you guys." Lexie says. "Come on Haden. Let's go find some stuff to do."

"His homework is in his backpack, if you guys want to go to the lounge, he can do that. I shouldn't be long. Thanks Lex." I say to my sister-in-law. "Bye buddy."

I head over to the elevator and make my way towards Addison's office. I feel my nerves kicking in. I know that it's not like I'm going to get 'knocked up' today, but just the thought of the shots being the first step has butterflies flying full force inside of my stomach. But this is something that I want to do, so I fight off the cold feet and continue to meet Addison.

When I walked into the exam room, Addison came in shortly behind me.

"Ok, Arizona. I know that you know the drill, because you helped Callie with both of her pregnancy preparations. But it's not the same thing when you're the one having it done. So, the shots are pretty self-explanatory. You can do it anytime of the day, but do not miss a shot unless you absolutely have to. I'm giving you some prenatal vitamins, because it will help strengthen your body while it prepares for implantation. We will test you hormone levels weekly, and once the lab work shows that you are fertile enough, we can do the first round of insemination. We can do it here at the office, or you guys can do it your own way at home like you did with the other kiddos. Either way is fine with me. Do you have any questions so far?" Addison says.

"Nope. That sounds about what I expected." I say.

"Ok, well drink plenty of fluids, and it helps a lot if you cut back on the caffeine until we get a few shots in your system. You ready?" Addison asks as she snaps on her gloves and stands to reach for the syringe that is on the counter.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this." I say as I stand and untie my scrub pants. Once they were down, Addison reached over and administered the shot into my hip.

"Wow. That shit burns!" I say. "Now I know what Callie meant."

"Yeah, it's no picnic. I was ready to slap Teddy every morning when we did my shots." Addison says with a laugh.

"Is that it?" I ask.

I am writing you a prescription for the hormone shots that you need to start tomorrow. And if you have any type of reaction, just call me. You guys know my number. And we can go from there." Addison says.

"Thanks. I better get going and get Haden. Callie should be off soon, and we are taking the kids to eat tonight." I say.

"Just think, eventually it will be "Robbins… party of 6." Addison says.

I smile at my friend and nod, "yeah, that sounds really great though. I have to admit." I say.

"Well, I will talk to you guys later. Tell Callie I will give her a call later. Have a good night Arizona." Addison says as she leaves the exam room.

After Addison left the room, I stood there for a moment and thought about what was happening. I was preparing my body to carry a baby. Something I NEVER expected to be doing in my life. But it is something that feels so incredibly right. I shook myself out of my daydream, and pulled open the door. Ready to go find my family and enjoy a night at home with them.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

ARIZONA'S POV

"Son of a-" I say as I quickly pull up my pajama shorts before bed.

"I know, I know. It sucks. I'm sorry. But you're doing great babe." Callie says as she kisses my cheek and throws the needle into the container with all the others.

"I've been poked in the ass every night for a month. I don't know how much longer I can be a 'good sport' with this Calliope. Addison still says that my hormone levels aren't going up like they should be. Maybe I can't even have kids." I say angrily. The frustration of the past month getting to me.

"Arizona, don't think that way. It takes time. It will happen." Callie says, trying her best to cheer me up.

"I know. I just wish it was as easy as it was when we got you pregnant. It didn't seem like we had to do it that long with the kids." I say, pulling the covers back and climbing into our bed.

"You know what they say Ari. Good things come to those who wait. And if we are meant to have another baby it will happen. And if there is some chance that we aren't supposed to, then we can still be happy with the blessings we have." Callie says.

"You're right. I just hope that this works out the way we want it to." I tell her as I scoot over and curl up against my wife.

"It will. We just have to stay positive." Callie says.

I lean my head up and kiss my wife goodnight before we both relax and let ourselves drift off to sleep.

I shoot up in bed when I hear Callie's phone blaring from on top of the dresser. I look over at my wife, and of course, she is dead to the world. The woman can sleep through a tornado and wake up in house with no roof, and then ask 'what happened'? I climb out of bed and just as I reach her phone, it stops ringing. Only to have my phone begin ringing immediately afterwards. I run over to my purse and pull it out to see that it's Teddy. I look over at the clock by our bed and instantly panic when I see that it's 3 in the morning.

"Hello? Teddy? What's wrong?" I ask in a whisper.

"It's go time! Addison's water just broke. She wants Callie there." Teddy says, obviously panicked.

"Ok. I will wake her. Goodluck Teddy. Keep calm. I have a feeling Addison is going to be anything BUT calm, so you need to keep it together. Let me know when you get to the hospital." I say before hanging up and walking over to wake my wife.

"Cal. Wake up babe." I say into her ear.

"Uhh. Sleeping." She mumbles before pulling the pillow over her face.

"Callie, you have to wake up. Addison is in labor. Teddy just called." I say.

Callie jerks the pillow off of her face and sits up quickly.

"Oh my goodness, ok I'm awake." Callie says as she stands up quickly. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and then I'll head over."

I climbed back into bed while I heard Callie starting the shower. It didn't take long, and I was crashed back out. That is one of the perks of being a surgeon. We can fall asleep instantly, and anywhere. I vaguely remember Callie kissing me goodbye as she left for the hospital.

The next time I woke up, it was when Hannah was patting my cheek with her little hand. When I opened my eyes, my dirty blonde hair, blue eyed daughter was looking up at me. Even to this day it amazed me at how much she did resemble me. The only major difference between us, was that Hannah has an amazing tan, and it's one that I am jealous of and I tell her all the time.

"Mommy, time to get up. Haden is playing video already." Hannah says.

"Good morning princess. Your brother is playing video games already huh? Where is Hunter?" I ask.

"Hunter is seepin'." She says.

"Well why don't you climb up here and I will turn on Dora for you while I go check on your brothers. You can lay on mama's side." I tell her, as I help her up and into my bed.

"Where is mama?" Hannah asks me.

"Mama went to the hospital to see Aunt Teddy and Aunt Addy. Aunt Addy is having her baby soon." I say.

"Yay! I love baby's mommy!" Hannah says with her beautiful smile.

"I know you do big girl. Stay right here, and I'll be back in a few minutes." I say before slipping on my robe and going to check on my boys.

When I peek into Haden's room, he is sitting on his bottom bunk, deeply engrossed in his army video game. It's one that I wasn't exactly thrilled about when Tim bought it for him, but Tim and my dad have stressed to him about the safety of guns, and after a long battle with my brother, Haden is allowed to play it.

"Good morning baby boy." I say to him, as he pauses the game and turns to give me his sleepy smile.

"Good morning mommy." Haden says.

"What do you feel like having for breakfast?" I ask him.

"Can we just have some fruit and yogurt?" He asks.

"Sure thing. I'll come get you when it's ready. Can you put on some clothes and wash your face for me? Aunt Addy is having her baby today and we will be going up to the hospital later. You can go back to playing your game after your dressed."

"Yes ma'am. I will." Haden says, as he jumps up off the bed and over to his closet.

I walked across the hallway to say good morning to Hunter, but when I got to his room, he was still in bed. This was something that rarely happened. Hunter was always our early riser. He was usually the one who would wake up first, then proceed to wake up his brother and sister. So when I walked into his room, and noticed that he was still sound asleep, with his cover up around his neck, I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his head. As soon as my hand made contact with his skin, I could feel how hot he was.

I stood up and went to the restroom to get the thermometer and went back to check him. Sure enough he was burning up with fever and when he woke up, he was very cranky and holding his ear saying it hurt.

"Come on baby boy, let's get you dressed and we can go to the hospital and have Aunt Lexie check you out. We need to get you some medicine." I told him.

He wasn't in the mood to get dressed, so I helped him put on a hoodie over his pajamas and slip on his shoes. I let him lay in his bed while I went to get Hannah dressed. When I walked into our bedroom, Hannah was laying on Callie's side of the bed, watching her cartoons.

"Hey princess, let's get you dressed. We have to take Hunter to the doctor. He isn't feeling good. And we need to go check on Aunt Addy. But we have to get you ready and that hair brushed." I tell her.

Hannah and I went into her bedroom and I pulled out some clothes for her and helped her get dressed before taking her into my restroom and fixing up her hair. Her blonde hair has gotten so long, and I pulled it up into a neat ponytail before putting her signature bow in her hair. I can't think of a single day that we have taken Hannah anywhere without a bow in her hair. Even when she was small, Callie managed to find the tiniest little bow's for her hair, and we couldn't get over how adorable she looked with it. Now she has more bows than anyone I have ever known.

An hour or so later, after fruit on the go, and a few tubes of go-gurt, the kids were loaded in the car and we were pulling up at the hospital. I text Lexie and she met me downstairs to help me take the kids up to have Hunter checked out. I knew that it wasn't anything too serious, and once the doctor came in to check him, we found out that it was a simple ear infection. I called Callie and let her know what was going on, and assured her that she could stay with Addison while we had Hunter looked at. So when we were done, and Hunter was feeling obviously better, we went in search of my wife and our friends.

Once we were inside the Labor and Delivery ward, I walked over to the nurse's desk and said hello. They pointed me towards Addison's room.

"Hey guys, listen up ok? Aunt Addison isn't feeling too good right now, and she is getting ready to have the baby. So when we go inside, we have to be on our best behavior, ok?"

After 3 little nods, I knocked on the door and Callie opened it.

"Mama! Mama!" The kids said as they saw Callie.

"Hey babies. Let's be quiet ok? Aunt Addy is sleeping right now." Callie says as she picks up Hunter.

"How are you feeling baby boy? Did they fix your owies?" Callie asks him.

"Yes ma'am. And I got a bunny sticker!" He said with a smile while pointing to the sticker on his shirt.

"That's cool. That means you were a super good boy. They don't give stickers to just any kid. Only the special ones." Callie says while tickling under his chin.

Callie put him down, and he went to sit on the chair next to Haden and was watching him play on his ipad. Hannah was already talking 90mph to her Aunt Teddy.

"What did the doctor say about Hunter?" Callie asked me.

"He has an ear infection, and put him on the normal meds. But he will be alright. How is Addison doing?"

"She's dilated to a 5, and she is slowly progressing. But they said that if she isn't to at least a 9 in the next 5 hours or so, that they might want to consider a c-section." Callie says.

"Oh, I'm sure Addison is having a field day in here. I'm surprised she isn't trying to deliver herself, or sign her own charts." I say with a laugh.

"It's been interesting. She has been one hell of a patient. The nurses are beyond scared to even come in this room. She has went through a half dozen nurses since I got here. And Teddy said that even the doctor is afraid of her." Callie said.

"I'm going to take the kids home, and pick up Hunter's medicine on the way. Lexie mentioned that she gets off in an couple hours, so when Addison gets closer, just call me and I can have her keep an eye on the kids so I can come back up here." I tell Callie.

"No, I'll go home with you. We can come back up here together later. I don't want to wait up here when it could be hours, especially when Hunter isn't feeling well. I will have Teddy call me the second anything progresses." Callie says.

Once Callie made Teddy almost swear in blood that she would call her the minute Addison was moving along, we put our kids in the car and took them home. Callie took Hunter up to his room and tucked him into bed before putting on his favorite DVD in his room. When I went up to check on them, Callie and Hunter were both sound asleep in his bed. I knew she was tired from getting up so early to go be with Addison, so I let them sleep and shut off the television.

I went back downstairs and made lunch while Haden and Hannah were coloring at the breakfast table. We talked about how things were going at school and daycare. Hannah was so excited for her big brother when he told her about his upcoming field trip to the fire station. I found it absolutely adorable listening to our kids talk back and forth, having their own little conversation.

A little bit later, I heard footsteps upstairs, and I knew that Callie and Hunter were awake. Just as I was putting lunch on the table, they came into the kitchen.

Hunter ran over to the table to join his brother and sister. Callie helped them pick up the color books and colors while I made their plates and placed them on the table. We enjoyed a nice lunch as a family, and the kids were asking if we could take them outside to play just as the house phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Callie said. "Ok. Yeah. We will be there soon. Ok. Bye."

Once Callie hung up the phone, she turned to me and told me that they were getting ready to take Addison in for her cesarean. She said she would call Lexie and have her come stay with the kids.

After we had the kids settled with Lexie around 45 minutes later, Callie and I were headed towards the hospital to watch our new niece or nephew be born. All the while, all I could think about was us having our next little baby. And suddenly the pain of the annoying little shots didn't seem like anything at all. Because it was going to be totally worth it.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

CALLIE'S POV

"We should have heard something by now. How long does it take to take a baby out?" I ask, while sitting next to Arizona.

"Calliope, stop biting your nails. That's disgusting." Arizona says.

"I can't help it. I cannot handle the waiting game bullshit."

Just as I was getting ready to stand up and walk down the hallways to find a nurse, Teddy comes walking down the hall, still dressed in the surgical sterile gown and a HUGE smile across her face.

"It's a girl!" She says as Arizona stands and hugs her best friend.

"She's asking for you Callie." Teddy says to me.

"I'll be right back babe. And Teddy… congratulations." I say with a smile before heading down to hall to go meet my best friend's daughter.

When I pushed open the door to her room, I see Addison sitting up in her bed, with her brand new daughter in her arms wrapped in a light pink blanket and a pink beanie cap on her head.

"Hey!" I say with a huge smile as I close the door behind me.

Addison looks up from her daughter and smiles. She still looks sleepy from the medicine they gave her during the c section, but the love she has for her daughter is radiating from her face.

"Cal, meet Avery Nicole Altman Montgomery. Avery, this is your Auntie Callie." Addison says, as she lifts the baby up to hand her to me as I sit on the side of the bed next to her.

"Well hello there Miss Avery. You sure are a beautiful little girl. I'm so glad you are here. We have been waiting to meet you." I say in my baby voice.

Addison's daughter was the spitting image of her mother. She had Addison's deep green eyes, and red hair, the other difference is Avery has long, long eye lashes and Addison's aren't.

"She looks just like you Addy." I say to my friend.

"Teddy says that she has her nose." Addison says with a smile.

"Yeah, it's kind of amazing how finding a male donor that resembles your wife can add so many of their features in the baby. The way our kids turned out, you would think that Arizona was the one who got me pregnant on her own." I say with a laugh.

"Is Arizona here?" Addison asks.

"Yeah, she is in the waiting room with Teddy. I'm surprised they aren't passing out cigars with "it's a girl" written on them." I finish and Addison laughs as well.

Just as I finished saying our wife's names, the two of them come walking inside the room smiling like twins. I knew that once Arizona took one look at the baby in my arms, that her baby fever would intensify ten fould. And sure enough I was right.

After Teddy and Arizona came in, Teddy went to sit next to Addison, and I stood to walk over to Arizona to hand her the baby.

"Auntie Arizona, meet Avery Nicole. Isn't she beautiful?" I say to my wife.

"Awe, Teddy.. Addison.. she is beautiful You did good mama." Arizona says to Addison with a smile.

I sat there and watched Arizona sit in the rocking chair with our niece against her chest. She was rubbing her cheek with her finger and kissing the top of her head and all I could think about was when Arizona did that with our babies. I couldn't help but feel a little excitement with the thought of Arizona being pregnant. I had never really had the image of Arizona being pregnant before. Once we had decided to have kids, I just accepted the fact that I was the one who was going to be pregnant and having the babies. And as long as we got to have a family, I was perfectly happy being the one to house our children.

After an hour or so of getting in tons of baby kisses and snuggles, we left the new family to get some rest and head off to pick up our own tiny humans.

"I am so ready to get home. I have to be back at the hospital tonight by 7 and I still need you to shoot me." Arizona said.

"Shoot you?" I ask with a look of confusion on my face.

"My shot." Arizona says with a laugh.

I remember when Haden was smaller, and Arizona had taken him for his shots. When I got home from work that night, I had asked him how his appointment went and he said, 'they shot me'. For months and months we had laughed over that comment. Even now, when the twins or Haden go for shots, we use the phrase and the kids find it hilarious.

"After we 'shoot you', I'll keep an eye on the kids, and you can sneak in a nap before you have to go into work." I say.

"You're the best babe." Arizona says as we pull into our driveway.

ARIZONA'S POV

"Just do it!" I say to Callie as I am once again standing in our restroom with my ass hanging out.

"Ok, 1..2..—" Callie starts to count.

"NO! Don't count, because then I know it's coming." I say with frustration just as Arizona sticks the needle into my cheek.

"There. All done." Callie says as she bends over and kisses the spot where she just stuck me.

"I know you want me to have a baby Calliope, but you don't have to kiss my ass. I'm already game." I say and we both laugh.

"I wish you were off tonight babe. It would be a perfect night to cuddle and our show comes on tonight. Grey's Practice…." Callie says with a smile.

"That is so tempting, but I'm sure the little boy that's getting a new kidney wouldn't be too happy about that. So I guess I will have to miss the show tonight. But, you could always TiVo it and we could watch it together tomorrow morning…" I say with a wink.

"That sounds like a plan." Callie says.

"Well, I'm going to go say bye to the kids before heading out to work. I will text you after I look at the blood test results. I'm hoping that my hormone levels have went up. I can't handle much more of these shots." I say.

"I know. Just think positive Ari. I'm sure it has went up. We will get you pregnant one way or another." Callie says as she leans over to give me a kiss.

"I love you. Have a good day at work."

"Thanks. I love you too." I say before walking downstairs to find he kids to say goodbye.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear the sound of toy guns firing and Hannah's voice yelling 'take cover'. I couldn't help but laugh at the sounds of my children and I went further into the downstairs area to look for them. While walking towards the living room, Hunter darts out in front of me with his toy gun, quickly followed by Haden dressed in full camo gear.

"Hurry Haden, hide hide sisters coming!" Hunter yells as they crouch down behind the couch and then I see it. My little princess is wearing black tights, and a army tshirt that clearly belongs to Haden, as it drapes down past her knees, and war paint under her eyes. She has a pink Disney princess blow dryer in her hand, using it as her gun, and has it pulled out ready to 'shoot' her brothers.

"I'm gonna get you Haden!" Hannah yells while in hot pursuit.

"Oh no! It's a Hannah!" Haden yells.

"That's not a Hannah, it's a sister!" Hunter corrects him before they take off running, shooting their guns as they go.

"Hey, hey hey."I yell out to the kids and they all stop to see why I am calling them.

"Look out mommy. We are AT WAR!" Haden says in his best Colonel voice. Hannah went to run past me and I reached out and lifted her up in to the air.

"Hey Princess! Hold your horses." I say and she smiles widely back at me.

"Mommy has to go to work, ok? But mama is going to stay home with you guys. So try and be a good girl for her. Keep your brothers in line for me ok soldier?" I say.

"Mommy, I not a soldier. I'm a princess!" Hannah says matter of factly.

"Oh ok Princess. Well you look a bit like a soldier right now." I say as Callie comes down to the battlefield.

"I'm a princess soldier mama. Haden is colonel like papa." Hannah says, and I feel it tug at my heartstrings. Knowing the kids still talk about my dad as if he were still here. It makes me happy to know that my father will live on through my children.

"Ok princess soldier, you go get those boys. I will see you later. Haden, Hunter come tell me bye. I better go guys, ya'll have fun with mama. I will see you in the morning." I tell my kids.

"Will you be home for breakfast mommy?" Haden asks me.

"I will be here before you get up. I'll make you some strawberry pancakes too. How's that sound?"

Several 'yay's came out of the mouths of the kids and I put Hannah down on the floor. I turned to Callie and gave her a kiss as well before grabbing my bag and keys and headed out.

Walking into the doors of the hospital, I wished I could turn and run right back out the doors unseen. But unfortunately I had no such luck as Karev spotted me and called me over to help him with a patient.

"What is going on in here? This is a mad house." I say to my intern.

"School bus accident. There's at least two dozen kids here. Kepner and Lexie are sorting them out and letting other people take the ones that don't look surgical. But this one needs to get into an OR as soon as possible." Alex says.

"Great way to start my night. What in the world was a school bus full of kids doing on the road so late in the evening anyway?" I ask.

"They were coming back from a camping trip. It's girl/boy scouts. There's a few adult advisors that are pretty injured too. The driver was killed almost instantly but the other ones are with Owen and Bailey." Alex explains.

"Ok, make sure to call up and book an OR. This girl is going to bleed out if we don't get her on a table as soon as possible. Page Yang and Grey." I instruct him.

"Why aren't you paging Altman? We need Altman, not Cristina." Alex says obviously frustrated and confused.

"I am not paging Teddy because today Teddy isn't a doctor here. Today Teddy is in the hospital, enjoying her daughter and taking care of her wife. So as far as we are concerned, Teddy is not a doctor here tonight. So like I said, page…Yang…" I tell him before walking towards the next bed to check on their injuries.

"Ok. I'll meet you in the OR." Alex said before he took off the other direction.

Scrubbing out of the OR for the third time tonight I stop and stretch for longer than normal. I feel as if every muscle in my entire body decided to cramp up at the same time. Looking down at my watch, I see it's a little after 2 in the morning and frown knowing I missed calling the kids or Callie to say goodnight. I pull out my phone and send Callie a text, knowing that she will see it when she wakes up to get the kids ready.

**Sorry I couldn't call. Surgeries went longer than expected. Be home early as possible – xoxo Ari**

Just as I made my way inside of the locker room to put on a pair of fresh scrubs, I hear my cell phone ringing in my pocket and pull it out, knowing the familiar ringtone belonging to my wife.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" I ask Callie as I answer it.

"I just got Hannah back to sleep. She had a bad dream and I had to read her a story before I could finally get her back to sleep." Callie says.

"Poor baby. What was her dream about?" I ask while noticing an envelope in my locker.

"She didn't say much, but she was ok by the time she dozed back off." Callie says into my ear.

I opened the envelope while listening to my wife, and quickly noticed that it was my results from the lab. The results I had been waiting on to tell me if my levels had risen enough to try our first round of insemination. I had spent weeks waiting for these results, and now I was holding them in my hands.

"Arizona? Babe? Are you there?" Callie asks me.

"Yeah. Uh, yeah I'm here. Sorry. I was… I got the lab results." I say with hesitation in my voice.

"Are you going to open it?" Callie asks me.

"I want to. Gosh, I am so scared. What if it's not—" I begin before Callie stops me.

"Arizona. No matter what that paper says, we are lucky. We have a three beautiful and healthy children. If we can add to that, great. It we can't.. it's still great. So no matter what, just remember that we are endlessly blessed." Callie says.

"You're right. We are. Ok, here goes." I say as I slowly turn to the second page with the results on it. I can feel my heart beating clear into my throat as they skim for the one number I needed the most.

"Cal…" I whisper before the tears start to fall.

"Oh Arizona… I'm so sorry." Callie says, but I stop her.

"No. No, Calliope… I'm ready. We can try for our baby….."


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys,

Just wanted to post an update and let ya'll know that it will be a little while before I can post. I'll try my best to post up some chapters as soon as I can. My best friend of 23 years passed away yesterday in a car accident, and I need to handle some things. But I will have my wife post some chapters for me tomorrow. THanks for understanding. Hope everyone had a good weekend.

Capshawfan1981 - Amy


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 23

ARIZONA'S POV

"Dr. Robbins!"

No. No. No. I mumbled to myself as I turned around to the sound of April Kepner calling me.

"What is it Kepner?" I ask with a bit of an annoyed voice.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I had one more question before you leave." April says.

I look down at my watch, an let out a sigh, knowing that I am already 3 hours late getting home. The school bus accident had me in and out of the OR countless times over the course of my shift. There were some times when I would scrub out of one surgery, and then right back in for the next.

"What can I do for you?" I ask.

"I have a patient here, and I have run numerous tests, but nothing is coming back abnormal. But he is unable to hold anything down. Solid nor liquid." April says.

"How old?"

"2.5."

Even though I'm tired as hell, and all I want to do is get home to my family, I know that if it were one of my children, I would want someone to take the time to check them, so I pull out my phone and text Callie to fill her in as well as apologize for not being home yet, and walk off with April to check on the little boy.

A couple of hours into my examination, and ordering some more extensive tests for the little boy, I tell April to page me as soon as the results came back, and started to walk off to find an empty on call room to catch even a tiny nap if possible. When I stepped inside of the elevator, I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes until I heard the 'ding' alerting me that I had reached my floor. When I stepped out, I heard a sound that was the equivalent of music to my ears.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

I turn to the sound of my beautiful baby girl calling out to me, as she came running in my direction. Her blonde hair was pulled up into two ponytails, one on each side of her head and a white sun dress with little yellow flowers on it.

Scooping up my daughter, I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek over and over.

"Mommy, we came to eat breakfast with you. Mama said you were fixing kids so we could bring pancakes to you at work." Hannah says with a huge smile.

Callie and the boys walk up to us and I give each of the other kids hugs and kisses as well, before giving a big kiss to my wife.

"Thank you." I mouth to my wife as our kids talked non stop about all the things they had done with their mama this morning and we walked towards the cafeteria.

After I practically inhaled my pancakes, Callie and I sat talking while the 3 kids walked over to the coffee cart to get a fruit cup. We never let them out of our sight, and both commented on how grown up Haden had become as he held both of their hands as they walked.

"I'm so glad you brought them up here. I was trying to get home as fast as possible, but we were beyond busy last night." I say to Callie before a huge yawn slipped out.

"It is fine. Really. And Addison called this morning to tell me that if we wanted to bring the kids up to meet the baby I could. So once I mentioned it to the kids they were excited and ready to come."

"I just have to check on one patient, and then I will meet up with you and check in on Addison and Teddy. But, oh shit, I better get going babe. Kepner paged me that the results are back. I will text you after. Love you." I say as I give Callie a kiss and walk over to the kids.

3 little kisses later, I made my way to my patients room, results in hand. Knowing that this was the worst part of my job and one that I wish I never had to do. The results were in, and even though we were in for a long journey, sadly there is no good news to give this family. Their son would not live to see his 6th birthday, that much I was certain.

Once I recommended several excellent specialists, and gave my deepest condolences, I went up to visit my family, and our new god daughter.

"Knock, Knock." I said as I tapped on the door to Addison's room.

"Ari. Come on in. Someone is wide awake and cannot wait to see you." Teddy says as I step inside. Callie is sitting in a chair with Avery in her arms, while Hannah is on her lap curiously watching her mom with a baby.

I knelt down next to them, and rubbed my fingers across Avery's forehead before tickling Hannah. I looked across the room and noticed Hunter and Haden playing with their little army action figures quietly on the floor.

Callie stood up and let me sit in the rocking chair, and I took Avery into my arms. I was instantly hit with memories of when the kids were small. And I couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement at the thought of having another baby to hold and rock the same way. I didn't realize how heavy my eyelids had become as I leaned my back, Avery tight in my embrace, and without knowing it, I dozed off. I was not sure how long I was asleep, but when I woke, I was curled up in the chair, and the baby was in her basinet. Addison and Teddy were both asleep on the bed while Callie, Hannah, Hunter and Haden were sitting quietly watching the television.

"Hey." I whispered as I blinked quickly trying to get a clear focus on the room.

"Hey there." Callie says.

"How long have I been out? Oh my, did I fall asleep holding the baby?" I ask in a partial panic.

"You have been out for about an hour. But it's fine. I took Avery as soon as I saw you were out. And Toy Story was on, so the kids have been more than occupied." Callie explains with a smile.

"I'm sorry. Why don't we let them sleep, and take these guys home. Tim is supposed to bring mom over later to visit the kids. It's been a while since she has felt up to leaving the house."

That kids were very excited to hear that their grandma was going to come and visit. It was a big change from the times when she would come over almost weekly with my dad, and the kids miss that. Even if they can't express the way they feel about it very well, we both know that they miss her.

Once we quietly waked Teddy, and said our goodbyes, Callie, myself and the kids all headed home and I took a shower while Callie fixed lunch. The rest of the afternoon passed smoothly, I napped some while the kids played in their rooms, and when Tim showed up with our mom, I met them at the front door with a huge smile. Sure my mom would never be able to walk again unassisted, but she was maneuvering the power chair very well. You could tell that Tim had loaded and unloaded the chair several times, because when he was taking it out, it looked as if he had the process mastered. The sun was shining bright, and mom's blonde and gray hair was blowing in the wind, and I swear the smile she had on her face when she saw the kids running to her was one that I had not seen in a very long time.

"Zona, how are you dear?" My mom says as she pulls her scooter to a stop in front of me, Hunter sitting on her lap for the ride.

"I'm doing good mama. How are you feeling?"

"Couldn't complain. But I am doing so much better now that I get to see my babies. Where's Cal?" Mama asks.

"She is inside. She was cutting up a watermelon for the kids. Come on in." I say as I step back and let her pass.

"Haden, hold the door open for Grandma." I say to my oldest son. "Let's go find some st—" I start to say, but I feel Tim pull on my arm to stop me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tim says quietly.

"Sure. Let me go tell Callie that we are going to be out here, and I will be right back."

I helped mom inside and let Callie know that I was going to be out front, and then walked out to find my brother. When I walked outside, Tim was sitting on the tailgate of his truck and I climbed up next to him.

"Hey brother. What's up?" I asked him.

Tim reached into an ice chest in the back, and pulled out two bottles of water. Handing one to me before opening his own, and taking a long drink from it.

"Zona, you know that I'm not the type of man to ask for anything. I work hard, and you know I was raised to take care of my family. You know I'm not some kind of bum or mooch. Right?" Tim says as he pulls his hat off and scratched the top of his head awkwardly.

"Yes, of course I know that. We were raised by the same people after all." I say playfully. "But what are you getting at Tim? What's wrong?"

"Ok, you know that construction company I have been working for? Well, yesterday my boss called me into his office and he was going on and on about how much he loves my work. How he hasn't seen anyone that doesn't bitch and moan the entire time like most of the crew does. And then he dropped the bomb on me." Tim explains.

"What bomb? Oh my god, did you get fired?" I ask while whipping my head around to look at him quickly.

"No, I didn't get fired. He actually told me that his son is a, well, a lazy worthless no good piece of crap, and he would rather let his company go belly up than hand it over to him. So he offered the company to me. To buy of course." Tim began.

"That's great Tim. Wow. That's a great opportunity." I say as I hug him.

"Well, the downside is, I have to put up atleast 60% of what the company is worth in order to buy it. And I think I'm going to do it Zona. I think this could be something good for my family."

"That is a great opportunity, and I am proud of you. And I don't mean to pry into your personal business, but do you have that kind of money Tim? I mean, I could talk to Callie, and I'm sure we could fig—" I was saying until Tim stopped me.

"No, I couldn't borrow the money from you or Callie. I went down to the bank and talked to a loan person, and if I can find someone to co-sign on the loan with me, they will give me the money. Lexie suggested asking her father, but hell, the man can't stay sober long enough to actually drive down here to see his grandkids much less a special trip to help me buy a business. And I definitely do not want to ask mom after all she has been through." He says.

"I will talk to Callie tonight after we have the kids in bed. One way or another, I am sure we will be able to figure something out."

"You are the best. I can't even explain what that means to me. And how are you feeling? Is it almost time for you to get a bun in the oven?" Tim asks.

"Actually we haven't talked about the 'when' yet. I just got my results last night that gave us the green light. But I promise, once I have any news, you will be one of the first people that I tell. Now, let's go inside and see what these kids are up to in there. Hopefully they haven't terrorized our mother yet."

Later that night, after mom and Tim left, Callie and the twins were upstairs getting ready for bed while Haden and I were sitting downstairs playing with his legos when Haden asked me about the future baby for the first time.

"Mommy, are you and mama going to have a baby?"

I was pretty thrown off, considering we hadn't talked in any length with the kids about adding another baby. I shook my head, trying to make sense of where his question was coming from.

"Come here." I say as I pull my growing 5 year old son onto my lap.

"Right now, there isn't a baby. But can you keep a secret?"

Haden nods seriously, as he leans over towards me so I can whisper into his ear.

"Your mama and I are trying to have another baby. We want to have a nice, big family. When I was a kid, I loved having a big brother. The way you are to Hunter and Hannah. But I always wished that there had been more of us. And your little brother's or sisters are going to be super lucky." I say. "You know why?"

"Why mommy?" Haden asks.

"Because they have you as their big brother. But can you do me a favor please?"

"Yes mommy. I can." Haden says sitting up straight.

"I need you to keep this secret, ok? We don't want to get Hunter and Hannah excited until we are positive. Ok?" I say seriously.

"Ok mommy. I won't say anything. I will keep your secret." Haden says with a smile.

I place both of my hands on his cheeks and give him a big kiss. When his little arms wrapped around my neck, I had to almost fight off tears as I remembered like it were only yesterday, that he was our little newborn baby. Sleeping in the den, and waking up hour after hour for feedings and diaper changes. Back then I couldn't comprehend how a human being could function on that little sleep. But now, knowing that all I can think of is wanting another baby, those sleepless nights don't seem as if they were that unbearable.

"Ok little man. We need to get you upstairs and into your pajamas. Mama will be coming by your room soon, and I promised to have you in bed by the time she finished up with the twins baths. But, if you hurry, I will let you watch about 20 minutes of your show in your room. Deal?"

"Deal!" Haden says as he jumps up, kisses my cheek, and runs up the stairs to his room. Slowly I walked around the downstairs, turning off all the lights and making sure the doors were locked before climbing the stairs to kiss my loves goodnight. Ending my night lying in bed next to the love of my life.


	25. Chapter 25

WAJTS2- CHAPTER 24

I know that years ago, having children was the absolute last thing I ever planned on doing. Now, 3 children later, I still am amazed that I ever thought I could live my life without them. Marrying Callie was the best thing that ever happened to me. Hands down, it was the smartest thing I have ever done. And in result of that smart choice, I was blessed with 3 beautiful, intelligent, and exceptionally adorable children. And now, sitting here on this cold exam table, while Addison is in position between my legs, I have to keep telling myself that this is what I have to do in order to have a 4th, beautiful, intelligent and exceptionally adorable baby.

"I really appreciate you doing this Addison. I know it isn't easy with a newborn at home. And from the looks of Teddy, the past 4 weeks haven't been good to you guys in the sleep department." Arizona says, making small talk to try and keep her mind off how completely uncomfortable she was in this moment.

"It's really my pleasure Arizona. You know you guys are our very best friends, and I would have kicked your butt if I found out you went to someone else for this. And yes, the sleeping factor is about ready to break me, but every time I lay eyes on that squishy baby, I forget all about how zombie like Teddy and I have become. And I only have one, you guys survived 3, and soon 4, so my hat is off to the both of you." Addison says.

A few minutes later, Addison stands up, and removes her gloves, tossing them into the waste basket. "That should do it. Lay here for another 10 minutes or so, and then you can go. Are you sure you don't want to tell Callie about this? I mean, she might kill you when she finds out you did this alone."

"I am sure. I feel horrible about not telling Callie about this, but I know how she is. If she knew that I tried the insemination, she would be on pins and needles for weeks. And then if it didn't take, I would feel like a complete let down. She got pregnant so easily, and hell, look how long it took for me to even become fertile enough. I can't handle having to see the look on her face if the results come back negative." Arizona says.

"Arizona. You can't go into this thinking negatively. I know this has been a rough road for you thus far, but I'm sure you will do great. Hang in there. Now, I want to see you back in 5 weeks so we can do some blood work. No sense in you waiting for the 7 weeks to pass just so you can do a home pregnancy test, when we can confirm it with blood work. I will still be on maternity leave, but I will come in here so we can do your blood work. And if you decide to tell Callie, let me know. But until then, my lips are sealed." Addison says before leaving the room and allowing Arizona some time to get dressed.

Arizona felt terrible for not telling Callie about her appointment today. When they had decided to try for another baby, Arizona never pictured it going quite like this. Arizona had always thought that Callie would have been there, holding her hand, during the insemination. Or that they would be doing it at home, together, as they had with their other children. But, much to Arizona's dismay, they weren't doing anything the same way this time around. Arizona partially blamed herself for having such a hard time thus far, and she knew that Callie would be the sweet and supporting wife, assuring Arizona that none of this could be her fault. But this was something she needed to try and do, without any other watchful eyes, until she had a chance to give her wife good news. So the next 4 weeks were going to be rough, because she and Callie had always been completely open with each other. And keeping something from the other was very out of character for them.

The rest of Arizona's day went by pretty quickly. Callie came in to work a couple hours after Arizona's appointment, and was quickly paged into a surgery, so Arizona had not seen her yet. And as their luck would have it, just before Callie was finished, Arizona too was paged into a surgery. She had been hoping to catch her wife for coffee considering she had to be at work before Callie and the kids had even woken up this morning, but no such luck. Walking down the hall, Arizona caught sight of a face that she hadn't been expecting to see. One that she hadn't seen in longer than she could possibly remember. And honestly, it was one that she was hoping to never see again in her life. Arizona was tempted to push open the stairs, and make a quick escape, but just as she was going to disappear into the stairwell, she caught a glimpse of her wife. Her wife who was now, speaking to said person.

"Shit" Arizona mumbled to herself quietly, before picking up her pace towards her wife.

"There you are. I have been looking for you all morning." Callie says, before leaning over to place a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek. "Arizona, I wanted you to meet my new fellow. This is-" Callie began to say, but before she could finish her sentence, the woman cut in.

"Arizona." "Megan", the two women said simultaneously. Callie being thrown off, as her wife and this woman obviously knew each other.

"We have met." Megan says.

"Yeah." Arizona says, looking pale as ever.

"How did you two meet?" Callie asks, now very intrigued as to how these two know one another.

"We uh, knew each other in med school." Arizona explains.

"Oh come on, Arizona. That was years ago. I'm sure your girlfriend.."

"My wife. Dr. ROBBINS, is my WIFE." Arizona corrects her.

"Oh, I apologize. But still. That was years ago Arizona. So we had a little fling, no big deal. That is ancient. Besides, it's water under the bridge. I'm here to learn from the best orthopedic surgeon in the united states, nothing more and nothing less." Megan explains, even though she Callie was now staring more intently at the woman whom she had just found out had seen her wife NAKED.

"Exactly correct. The past. As in, it should stay there. In the past." Arizona says, before turning to face Callie better.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to go have coffee. I felt horrible for leaving you to get the kids ready on your own. And I don't have surgery for another 30 minutes." Arizona says with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great. And if we have time, we can stop by daycare so the twins can see you. They were really wanting you this morning." Callie explains.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but did you just say you have twins?" Megan asks.

"We have an older son, and then our twins." Callie says, taking Arizonas hand into her own, before kindly excusing her and her wife from the awkward situation they had just been in.

Inside the cafeteria, Arizona ordered her wife's and her usual coffee, before walking over to the table that Callie had gotten for the couple. Once Arizona was sitting next to her, Callie pulled out her famous "Torres glare". Her arms crossed over her chest, she glared at her wife until Arizona couldn't avoid it any longer. Looking up, blue eyes locked with brown, but not in the typical way they would stare at one another.

"Ok Calliope. On with it. I know you're dying to grill me. So, what are you waiting for?" Arizona asks, already knowing what was coming.

"Just how "popular" were you in med school honey?" Callie asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Calliope." Arizona began, but Callie raised her hand to stop her from trying to pull herself out of this one.

"We were assigned to clinicals at the same hospital. We would basically talk to each other, because the doctors and nurses all looked at us like a bunch of pains in their asses. It started out just having lunch together here and there, and then one night a group of us got together for drinks. One too many and I woke up in Megan's bed the next morning. A pounding headache, and naked. I can't even tell you if the sex was good, because like I said, I don't remember much of it." Arizona asks.

"Is that really ALL there is to that story? Because I have to work with this woman for the next 7 days and I do not want to spend a huge chunk of my day with someone who is thinking very dirty thoughts about my very married wife. Considering I do enough of that thinking on my own." Callie plays.

"Yes babe. That is ALL there is to that story. Megan tried to re-create our night a few times, but I always shut that down. I wasn't interested."

"And you're still not interested right? Because I would hate to leave our children without their mothers." Callie asks and states.

"How would they lose BOTH of their mothers? I mean, hypothetically speaking, if I left.. Which I will never do, they would still have you." Arizona says, confusion written across her face.

"Because if I found out you were cheating, I would murder you, and thus be sent off to prison. So, like I previously mentioned… they would be motherless." Callie says, matter of factly.

"You're crazy. But I love it when you get all jealous and possessed. It's kinda hot." Arizona says, leaning over to kiss her wife on the cheek.

"Oh this isn't jealous. I am NOT jealous of that woman." Callie says, trying her best to play it off as hardcore and badass.

"Sure. Sure. Ok. You're not jealous, not even a little bit." Arizona says, only agreeing with her wife to satisfy her.

"Fine, she's ridiculously hot. And now when I'm around her I'm going to wish I was one of those guys from the movie Men in Black. So I could have a laser, light thingy so I could zap her ass and make it so that she couldn't be lucky enough to have the image of you naked in her mind." Callie says, picking at the lid on her coffee cup.

"I wish it were that easy babe. Believe me, because I wish the same thing EVERY time I saw Mark freakin' Sloan. I swear, the guy STILL would at you as if he wants to eat you for dinner."

"Arizona. He did NOT look at me that way. You're over exaggerating." Callie argues.

"Oh really? I bet that if you asked him, he would not have the slightest clue what color my eyes are. Because he never seemed to make his eyes travel past my boobs."

"Well, they are good boobs." Callie says, leaning over and placing a kiss on Arizona's pink lips.

Callie looked down at the time, realizing that she had a surgery in a little less than 10 minutes.

"Shit. I have to go babe. I have another surgery. Text me after so we can go see the twins together. As long as I don't get pulled into another surgery that is. In which case, go see them on your own. They really missed you this morning." Callie says, standing up to toss her now empty coffee cup.

"Ok babe. Go be a rockstar. I'll page you once I'm done with my rounds and my appy. And try not to think about the whole Megan thing. Trust me, it's nothing worth even thinking about. I mean it." Arizona tells her wife before shooting her a dimpled grin. Little did Arizona know, her "not worth thinking about" one night stand had just heard the exchange of words between Arizona and her wife. And that made Megan furious. She left the cafeteria behind Callie, making sure to go unnoticed by Arizona. A quick jog down the hallway was enough to catch up to the Ortho surgeon and call out her name.

"Dr. Torres.. I mean, Dr. Robbins. Do you have a spare minute?" Megan asks, and Callie rolled her eyes when she was certain the young Dr. couldn't see."

"What is it Megan? I'm on my way to surgery." Callie says, making things clear that she wasn't interested in talking to the woman about anything other than orthopedic surgery.

"Actually, I was hoping that there was a way that I could scrub in. Not to assist of course, but to get a closer look at you in action. I have been dying to watch you operate for years."The young doctor explains.

Callie might not like this woman, but she, like any other surgeon, loved to have someone stroke their ego. So when Megan pulled out the big guns, in regards to being a huge fan of her work, she pretty much turned to putty in her hands.

"Uh, well typically we don't allow our fellows into the OR until they have completed their hospital training. You know, the safety guidelines, and the do's and don'ts of this hospital. But I guess I could make an exception. Just this once. Go ahead and walk with me. We can scrub in together and I can show you around the OR before I begin. But once I start, you have to be at least 5 feet away from the table. I don't need to get in trouble with my chief over this." Callie explained.

The woman looked as if she was going to jump up and down from excitement before a 'yes ma'am' came from her lips. She fell into step with Callie as they headed towards the OR. While they were scrubbing in, Megan began making small talk with Callie, and even though Callie wanted to do nothing more than ignore her, she kicked herself for the fact that the woman was intelligent, and did have some very good questions. So, Callie began to answer them. Callie wasn't sure when the conversation went from Orthopedics, to her personal, married life, but that's where the conversation had landed.

"I'm sorry if I have asked you too many questions. I just… I can't believe I'm standing in the same OR as you. You have been my idol for a long as I could remember. And that piece you did on bone degeneration… I have to say.. Magnificent." Megan said, once again, causing Callie to eat out of the palm of her hand.

Megan smiled an evil, mischievous smile behind her surgical mask. One that she was glad nobody else could see. This was going to be easier than she though it would… she said to herself. If she could get to Arizona… then she would get to Arizona through her wife..


	26. Authors Update

To all my followers:

Thank you for not giving up on the stories... and I apologize greatly for that. As you all know, life can be extremely hectic and that has exactly been the case. But I am more than pleased to say that so many changes have occured for my little family, all being amazing, but today all 4 of us are being completly lazy today and taking a much needed "pajama day".

So... what do I plan to do on this pajama day? Well, except for the attention my children need, I will be right here... typing away like a mad man on these very neglected fics. Hopefully I can post 1 chapter to each one, at the very least.

Heads up to my "We Are Just the Same" followers, after a few more chapters, that story will be coming to an end. It's been a long road with that fic, but I have so many other ideas for more fics that I want to persue, but until I close these off, I am hesitant to begin more.

Thank you all for you reviews over the time I have had my stories out there. With the exception of a few nut jobs, most of you have been incredibly supportive, incouraging, and politely criticized my work. So hopefully I will semi make up for my absence.

Hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation. After today, things are going to be back to business for my family, so best wishes.

Capshawfan1981


End file.
